Déteste-moi
by Blackpiece
Summary: Oh une île, ça sent l'aventure ! Le quotidien des Mugiwara et d'un certain sabreur une fois de plus pommé, ses sentiments confus.
1. Chapter 1Sabaody

**Déteste-moi by Blackpiece Fairie**

Chapitre 1 : Sabaody

-Oh, une île, une île! Ça sent l'aventure !, s'écria le capitaine Monkey-D-Luffy assis sur la proue à tête de lion du Thousand Sunny.

-Oui, c'est l'archipel Sabaody, expliqua Robin qui avait déjà entendu parler de ce lieu lorsqu'elle était enfant. C'est un endroit très mystérieux d'après ce que j'en sais.

-Et si on restait bien tranquillement sur le bateau en attendant que le vent se lève, proposa Usopp dont les genoux s'entrechoquaient rien qu'à l'idée d'accoster.

-Non non et non, Moi j'ai envie de M'AMUSER !, hurla le Chapeau de paille à pleins poumons. Sanji, prépare-moi un casse-croûte. J'ai FAIM.

-Mais Luffy, tu viens de manger i peine une heure !, s'exaspéra la navigatrice devant l'appétit dévastateur de son Capitaine.

-M'en fiche, j'ai encore faim! SANJI!

Le cuistot jusque là toujours reclus dans sa cuisine daigna enfin ouvrir la porte de son antre, un sandwich à la main. Lentement, il prit une cigarette et l'alluma avant d'enfin tendre son dû au Capitaine qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

-Luffy a raison ! Les réserves de nourriture sont presque épuisées.

-Tu m'étonnes..., se désespéra la rouquine qui voyait déjà ses économies fondre comme neige au soleil.

-Nous devrions accoster pour se réapprovisionner.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec Sanji ! En plus j'ai besoin de certaines herbes pour fabriquer de nouveaux médicaments, expliqua le gentil petit renne.

-Accrochez-vous les gars, je m'approche du port !, hurla le cyborg en manœuvrant la barre d'un coup sec. Tous s'agrippèrent pour tenter de rester debout, ce qui fit rire le Capitaine. Un rien l'amusait de toutes façons.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'estomac tout retourné, se plaignit Brook, enfin si seulement j'avais eu un estomac. YOHOHO !

-Tu vas arrêter avec tes blagues de squelette débiles ?, s'agaça Nami en lui collant un énorme tampon sur la tête. Elle en était rouge de colère.

Tout ce remue-ménage avait fini par sortir de sa torpeur l'homme qui dormait comme à son habitude adossé au mât avec ses trois sabres dans les bras. Il grogna en se frottant les yeux, puis ronchonna un peu plus fort en réalisant que son capitaine avait volé juste en face de son visage.

-Oï Zoro, réveille-toi ! On part à l'aventure !

Chacun se vit distribuer une somme d'argent pour ses emplettes selon la volonté de la navigatrice qui tenait de vrais comptes d'apothicaire. La seule personne qui avait droit à un peu plus que les autres était le cuistot puisqu'il devait remplir la cuisine pour tout ce petit monde tout en respectant le budget serré imposé par la jolie rousse. Sans oublier la tonne de viande à trouver pour nourrir l'appétit du capitaine. Un sacré défi.

-On se retrouve ici à la tombée de la nuit et on se fait le plus discret possible, exigea Nami. Roronoa Zoro se décida enfin à se lever et à partir explorer l'île en solitaire comme à son habitude.

...

Une savate noire s'éleva dans le ciel sans nuage de l'île Sabaody. S'en suivit un bruit métallique caractéristique d'une épée qui semblait contrer l'attaque.

-Pourquoi tu me suis Tronche de cactus?

-Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités! Qu'est-ce-que tu crois, Love Cook de mes deux, la route n'est pas qu'à toi !

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur de te perdre !, rétorqua le blondinet avec sarcasmes.

-Répète un peu ça pour voir !, reprit le vert en mettant la main sur son deuxième sabre, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Le blond eut un petit sourire en coin avant de relâcher la fumée de sa cigarette dans une longue expiration.

-Marimo, je te jure que si tu ne te pousses pas de mon chemin...

-Cuistot de malheur !, s'énerva le sabreur en le mettant en joug.

La jambe noire prit appui sur sa lame et esquiva l'offensive dans un magnifique salto. Bien vu, Zoro devait le reconnaître. Le blond se prépara à contre-attaquer, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, rien que pour emmerder le bretteur. Et ça marchait à merveille. Ils adoraient ça se foutre sur la gueule avec le Love Cook. Le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir était de notoriété public, alors les autres blasés ne disaient plus rien. Cela permettait aux deux hommes de se défouler lorsque aucun ennemi ne se montrait à l'horizon.

-Non mais vous allez par recommencer tous les deux, cria la voix colérique de la navigatrice. Qui est-ce-qui m'a fichu une bande d'abrutis pareils. Entre le capitaine qui crie à tout le monde qu'il va devenir le roi des pirates, sachant qu'on est tous recherché avec la Marine aux fesses ! Les autres nigauds partis je ne sais où et maintenant vous deux ! Si vous continuez à vous provoquer en duel à chaque fois qu'on a un peu de calme, je vous ferais payer chacun 5000 Berrys de dommages et intérêts, c'est bien clair ?, débita-t-elle d'une seule traite.

Zoro pensa subitement à la dette faramineuse qu'il avait déjà au dessus de la tête. À chaque fois qu'il prenait une bouteille de saké en douce, elle s'en apercevait et elle lui faisait payer cash. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs l'autre blondinet de cafter à sa rousse tellement elle le faisait marcher comme un toutou. Pathétiques ces deux-là !

-En plus j'ai besoin d'un garçon serviable pour m'aider à transporter mes paquets...

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma Nami-swan, bava le cuisinier, l'œil en cœur. Et c'était reparti pour la roucoulade! Non mais franchement il était ridicule à obéir au doigt et à l'œil à une demoiselle, justement parce qu'elle se trouvait être une demoiselle. Le même mec qui une minute plus tôt le défiait en lui crachant limite sa fumée à la gueule.

-C'est bien mignon tout ça mais moi j'ai des courses à faire. Si je veux rassasier le gouffre sans fond qu'est l'estomac de Luffy... A plus tard, Tronche de gazon mal taillé, lui lança Sourcil en vrille dans une ultime provocation.

-Dégage d'ici avant que je te le fasse bouffer pour de bon.

-Non mais vous allez pas recommencer ?! Allez Sanji-kun, viens m'aider à porter mes sacs !

-Tout de suite ma Nami chérie. Je suis sûre que tu auras l'air d'une vraie princesse dans ses nouvelles robes. Je te suis complètement dévoué !

Dépité par ce spectacle guimauve, le sabreur s'en alla de son côté à la recherche d'une taverne pour se désaltérer. Il lui fallait de l'alcool, le plus fort possible, et maintenant !

...

Tiens, il l'avait déjà vu cette maison. Tiens, celle-là aussi... Bizarre... Pourtant on ne peut pas se perdre en tournant toujours à droite... Non on pouvait seulement... Tourner en rond !

-Bordel, pesta le bretteur.

Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui. Il fallait dire aussi que ses éternelles envies de solitude ne lui permettaient pas de perdre cette fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais retrouver son chemin. Il n'avait plus qu'à demander sa route...

Mais parler ce n'était pas non plus son fort. La plupart du temps, les gens se sentaient agressés par son regard et prenaient peur avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant il n'était pas un monstre, même si son apparence était peu commune. Vert était la couleur de l'espoir et lui il espérait seulement regagner le bateau pour une énorme sieste. Autant en profiter pendant que tous ces imbéciles étaient partis chercher on ne savait quelles choses inutiles. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient ramener encore ?

Des manuels de médecine pour Chopper accompagné de Robin à la recherche de livres anciens. Nul ne savait quelle nouvelle invention à tester qui avait tapé dans l'œil d'Usopp ou de Franky. De la bouffe et des fringues dans les bras de fashion victims du cuistot et de Nami, chose que cette dernière avait sûrement chipés vu son côté pingre. Et certainement des emmerdes de la part de leur Capitaine.

Gauche? Droite? Si seulement il savait où aller ? Et puis après tout, qu'est ce qu'il risquait ? Il était plus que capable de se défendre et d'en mettre une vingtaine au tapis d'un seul coup de sabre. Tiens, une taverne ! Finalement, c'était peut-être son jour de chance. Il allait pouvoir déguster un verre de rhum, finir la bouteille et rentrer au bateau pour retrouver sa vigie. Sans plus de réflexion, il poussa la porte de l'établissement et s'assit au bar en commandant la boisson de ses rêves.

-Un verre de rhum blanc, s'il vous plaît, exigea-t-il d'un ton rustre qui lui était caractéristique.

Le serveur devant lui se mit à claquer des dents en lui faisant un signe de tête. Le verre arriva sur le comptoir à moitié vide tellement l'homme qui lui tendait tremblait de tous ses membres. Oh quoi, ce n'était pas un simple chasseur assis dans un bar qui le mettait dans cet état là ! Les gens d'ici étaient vraiment étranges. Il s'étira en levant les bras au ciel, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire se cacher le serveur sous le comptoir. Le vert secoua la tête. Il s'imaginait quoi ? Qu'il allait se mettre à lui taper dessus sans raisons ? Oui, il était un pirate mais pas non plus une brute épaisse.

En se retournant sur son tabouret, Roronoa Zoro se retrouva face à lui-même. Il en fut estomaqué. En effet, au fond de la salle il put constater qu'un avis de recherche était épinglé, SON avis de recherche, et les sabreurs verts de la tête aux pieds, ça ne courrait pas les rues.

En vitesse, il paya sa consommation et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible vers un endroit sûr. Mais par où il était arrivé au fait ? Oh maudit sens de l'orientation ! Pas le temps de gamberger, il allongea le pas pour être le plus vite possible à l'abri des ennuis. Des pas derrière lui. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude! Pourquoi les gens le suivaient toujours de loin en croyait qu'il ne les entendait pas ? Main sur sa katana, il fit un léger écart et envoya sa lame faire connaissance avec la carotide de son agresseur.

-Pourquoi tu me suis, espèce d'empaffé? Ce sont les lâches qui tirent dans le dos de leur ennemi. Viens m'affronter si tu en as le courage! L'homme qu'il venait de repousser était de toute évidence un chasseur de primes alléché par la récompense en million de Berrys au dessus de la tête du bretteur.

-Roronoa Zoro, je t'attendais... Ta carrière de pirates s'arrête sur cette île. Je vais te capturer et te livrer à la Marine. Et si jamais tu ne te montres pas très coopératif, je te tuerai. Après tout, sur ton avis de recherche il est bien dit mort ou vif, rit-il grassement.

L'homme claqua des doigts et l'épéiste se retrouva rapidement entouré d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés jusqu'au dents. Se laisser faire? Alors là, il rêvait debout celui-là. Jamais Zoro ne s'était incliné devant qui que ce soit et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. La seule personne envers qui il avait une dette c'était Luffy, son Capitaine. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de le suivre et qu'il avait en lui une confiance aveugle.

Zoro soupira et dégaina ses armes. Est-ce que c'était possible d'être tranquille! En un coup de lame, il se défit de la moitié de ses ennemis et l'autre moitié s'enfuit de terreur.

-Mauviettes!, pesta le bretteur en rangeant son attirail.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait faire déjà avant d'être interrompu? Ah oui, retrouver son chemin! Il traça sa route rapidement selon la direction qui lui inspirait le plus confiance.

-Hé, hé. Zoro!, l'appela une voix stridente qu'il connaissait par cœur. Si tu savais toutes les choses étranges qu'on peut trouver dans les boutiques ici! Luffy a même fait un tour de moto-bulle. Et moi je crois que je suis sur le point de mettre au point une nouvelle invention à base de sauce soja. C'est Sanji qui va râler si il me voit piquer dans sa cuisine et...

Une lame plantée dans le sol mit un terme au beau monologue de l'homme au long nez.

-Encore un mot et je te fais une tête au carré!, l'avertit Zoro. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on lui casse les oreilles de la sorte, surtout pour du bla bla inutile. En plus, il était énervé depuis son altercation avec ce satané Love Cook. Il voulait seulement renter.

-D'accord, calme-toi Zoro! On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres car si on arrive en retard, Nami va nous étriper...

-Usopp...

-D'accord, d'accord, je me tais..., bafouilla le dit Usopp en époussetant le bras musclé du bretteur. Le sniper continua son chemin suivi d'un Zoro à l'écart, pas de trop loin quand même. Il ne fallait pas risquer de se perdre si près du but.

...

Sur le bateau, il y avait déjà une sacrée ambiance. Brook était en train de jouer un petit air avec son violon tandis que Chopper et Luffy dansaient en rond. Un peu plus loin, Robin feuilletait ses tout nouveaux bouquins encore emplis de mystère. Franky lui faisait déjà de grands signes à Usopp pour qu'il vienne le retrouver dans l'atelier.

-Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé chez le charpentier local.

Sans se faire prier, le roi des snipers courut vers lui et ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce d'où on ne tarda pas à entendre un bruit de métal s'élever. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir encore inventer ces deux-là?

-Ah tiens Zoro, te voilà ! Viens danser avec moi, l'invita son Capitaine en lui tendant la main ce à quoi il répondit par un léger grognement. Faire la ronde ? Et puis quoi encore ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde. Plutôt le roi du ridicule, oui !

-Tout le monde est rentré. On va pouvoir partir vers d'autres îles. Je commence à m'ennuyer et à avoir faim. SANJI DE LA VIANDE !

Le silence se fit un instant sur le bateau. C'est vrai que le cuistot n'avait pas encore montré le bout de sa cigarette ni fait une réflexion au bretteur. Bizarre. Tout les autres cessèrent leurs activités et s'activèrent pour le retrouver : la cuisine, personne. La chambre des garçons, toujours personne ! Le grand Sanji et sa jambe noire se seraient-ils perdus à leur tour ? Zoro imagina cette hypothèse avec un sourire non dissimulé. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

-Mais attendez une minute, Nami non plus n'est pas rentrée, fit remarquer Brook qui avait cessé de jouer, légèrement inquiet pour ses amis. Robin eut un petit rire alors que les autres écarquillaient les yeux.

-Je les ai croisés tout à l'heure devant une boutique de vêtements en train d'admirer la vitrine, leur apprit Chopper. Ils n'ont sûrement pas fini leur séance d'essayage.

-Leur séance...d'essayage, ricana Zoro. Plutôt une séance de matage connaissant l'autre pervers.

-Ouais ben en tous cas moi j'ai toujours faim ! Pendant qu'il n'est pas là, je vais aller vider le frigo, envisagea le Capitaine en allongeant ses bras élastiques.

Le bretteur lui emboîta le pas, pas contre l'idée d'entamer une bouteille de saké. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater que le garde manger était recouvert d'une énorme chaîne avec un cadenas que ni les coups de sabre, ni la force de Luffy ne purent faire sauter.

-Vous fatiguez pas les mecs. C'est une de mes dernières inventions, leur sourit Franky, et c'est du solide, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Sur le frigo, ils trouvèrent un mot noirci à la plume d'une écriture fine et régulière :

 _« J'étais sûr que vous alliez essayer de vous servir dans mon dos bande d'ogres sans cervelle. Alors maintenant SORTEZ DE MA CUISINE ! »_

-Maudit Sourcil en vrille!, pesta Zoro contre son pire ennemi.

-Mais moi j'ai toujours faim. Sanji tu es où bordel ?

-Peut-être qu'ils se sont faits enlevés par des chasseurs de prime, envisagea Usopp la voix tout aussi tremblante que sa bouche.

-A eux deux ils représentent quand même la somme de 93 millions de Berrys, ce n'est pas rien, ajouta Chopper lui aussi de plus en plus soucieux pour ses amis.

-Attendez les gars, on parle de Sanji quand même !, relativisa le cyborg à la mèche rebelle, à ce que j'ai vu, ce mec est plutôt coriace.

-Et puis Nami, imaginez si quelqu'un a tenté de s'en prendre à elle...

Tout le monde se tut une seconde, visualisant sans peine la réaction du blond si on avait eu le malheur d'importuner une des filles devant ses yeux. Un massacre, une boucherie!

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures toujours sans la moindre trace des deux disparus.

-Cela commence à être inquiétant, finit par avouer Nico Robin, Nami nous a tous fait promettre de revenir avant le coucher du soleil et de toutes évidence, ce moment est passé depuis longtemps maintenant. Peut-être bien qu'il leur est vraiment arrivé quelque chose.

-Super, de la baston! Je commençais à m'ennuyer pour de bon.

-Si ce crétin n'est pas capable de retrouver son chemin, c'est son problème !, s'agaça Zoro avec la plus grande mauvaise foi du monde. Ben quoi ? Lui aussi s'était perdu, lui aussi avait dû affronter quelques emmerdeurs locaux et pourtant il était arrivé en temps et en heure !

-Luffy, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait alors?, demanda timidement Usopp.

-On fonce dans le tas !, Clama le capitaine en levant le poing au ciel. Mais avant il faut que je mange. Qui est-ce-qui va bien pouvoir me faire à bouffer?

Un ange passa sur le Sunny. Personne ne voulait se risquer à entrer dans la cuisine de Kuro Hashi en son absence, c'était une sorte de chasse gardée où tout était méticuleusement rangé à sa place et puis aucun des membres de l'équipage ne se sentait capable de rivaliser avec ses talents culinaires.

Pourtant le Capitaine avait faim, au point de le clamer toutes les minutes. Résignée, Robin se décida à entrer dans la pièce. Après tout, elle était la seule qui ne risquait pas de se faire virer de la cuisine par la botte noire du cuistot. Zoro la suivit de peu pour se servir un petit verre maintenant que Franky avait fait sauter le cadenas pour le bien être général. Le bretteur surprit la brune en train de soupirer en relisant le petit mot laissé par la jambe noire. Une certaine mélancolie se lisait sur son visage et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le menu du soir qui la mettait dans un tel état.

-Un problème ?, demanda-t-il plus direct que nécessaire.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas Kenshi-san. Tout va bien, lui sourit-elle discrètement avant de se mettre devant le plan de travail désespérément désert. Il les lui fallait toutes à ce Love Cook de malheur.

...

-Hé Sanji, tu m'entends?, demanda à voix basse la jeune femme rousse qui se réveillait toute groggy dans une cage aux barreaux faits de granit marin.

…TBC...


	2. Chapter 2Piégés

**Déteste-moi** **by Blackpiece Fairie**

Chapitre 2 : Piégés

-Hé Sanji, tu m'entends ?, demanda à voix basse la jeune femme rousse qui se réveillait toute groggy dans une cage aux barreaux faits de granit marin, Oh tu vas te réveiller oui?

-Nami ?, répondit vaguement l'homme blond étendu sur le sol et apparemment sonné, Putain mais il fait nuit ! Et puis c'est quoi cet endroit bizarre et comment est-ce-qu'on est arrivés là déjà ?, tenta-t-il de se souvenir sans succès. Il mit une main sur sa tempe pour calmer sa tête douloureuse.

-Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on était tous les deux dans cette boutique en train d'essayer des vêtements, c'était quoi son nom déjà, ah oui _blue ocean_!

À cette évocation, les yeux du cuistot se transformèrent immédiatement en cœur. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir attendu Nami devant la cabine d'essayage, avoir reluqué ses chevilles fines, l'avoir vu retirer son short, un pied, puis un autre et enfin, avoir pu admirer sa silhouette de rêve dans cette magnifique robe turquoise qui allait tellement bien avec sa chevelure flamboyante.

-Oh Sanji, je te parle ! Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans les cabines. Il y avait un mec plutôt louche qui fouillait dans les rayons derrière nous. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un chasseur de primes...

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué de suite. Grand, brun avec une cape. Hum, il devait nous suivre cet abruti dégénéré, réfléchit à haute voix le blond qui était en rogne de ne rien avoir vu venir, trop occupé à admirer les filles, comme d'habitude.

-Cela n'explique toujours pas comment on a atterri ici...

-En tous cas on ne va pas s'éterniser pour le découvrir, cingla Sanji en donnant un terrible coup de savate dans les barreaux de sa cage suspendue au milieu de la pièce par une énorme chaîne métallique. Une vive douleur se fit de suite ressentir dans sa jambe. Décidément aujourd'hui rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

-C'est pas vrai, cette cellule est indestructible, c'est bien notre veine.

-Sans doute recouvert de granit marin, en déduit la jeune navigatrice, Comment est-ce-qu'on va bien pouvoir sortir de là. Vu le ciel, je dirai qu'il est aux alentours de minuit. Les autres doivent déjà être à notre recherche, mais comment vont-ils pouvoir nous retrouver alors que nous-même nous n'avons pas la moindre idée du lieu où nous nous trouvons?

-Ni le nom de celui qui en a après nous. La poisse, s'énerva le cuisinier à qui ont avait enlevé ses saintes cigarettes. Déjà qu'il était agacé par la situation, si en plus il ne pouvait pas fumer pour se détendre, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Au moins on est ensemble Nami chérie, se réjouit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te protéger. Si quelqu'un a le malheur de t'approcher, je vais tellement le défigurer qu'ils ne pourra plus se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir un hurlement de terreur.

-Merci Sanji-kun, parce que je ne trouve plus mon bâton climatique. Il a dû le prendre pour être sûr que je ne m'en serve pas contre lui. Dans notre malheur, on a un avantage sur lui.

-Ah oui, et lequel?, demanda le cuisinier perplexe qui essayait toujours d'écarter par la force de ses bras ces maudits barreaux qui ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre.

-Il ne sait pas de quel pouvoir tu disposes, sourit en coin la navigatrice qui savait pertinemment de quoi étaient capables Sanji et sa jambe noire quand il passait à l'attaque.

-Ouais et ben pour l'instant c'est mal barré, fit-il remarquer en lâchant les barreaux de sa cage, et puis j'ai l'impression d'être un canari à être suspendu comme ça.

-Je dirais plutôt un corbeau vu la couleur de tes fringues, gloussa la navigatrice.

-Chut Nami, j'entends des pas approcher...

...

-SANJI? NAMI?, vous êtes où ?

-Luffy, bon sang, ne crie pas comme ça. Cette île est infestée de chasseurs de primes. C'est la meilleur façon de tomber dans une embuscade. Et là on ne sera plus d'aucune utilité à Nami et Sanji, tempéra Usopp qui comptait bien se faire le plus invisible possible en marchant juste derrière le bretteur qui avait accepté de les suivre en traînant la patte. Rôder au bon milieu de la nuit au lieu de dormir, c'était déjà un sacrilège, mais en plus pour sauver les fesses de Sourcil en vrille qui n'était pas capable de se défendre tout seul, ça c'était le pompon.

-Mais où ils sont nom d'un chien !, s'impatienta le capitaine en grimpant d'un bond sur un arbre pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, ce qui était ridicule vu qu'il faisait nuit. La-bas! De la lumière!

-Normal, c'est le cœur de la ville. Et tu crois vraiment que si ils se sont fait enlever comme on le croit, les ravisseurs vont nous faire des grands signes pour nous dire où ils sont ?

-Ouais, on ferait mieux de choper un de ces chasseurs de prime et de le faire parler, c'est la meilleur manière d'avoir des informations rapides et fiables.

-Je m'en occupe !, se ravit Zoro qui avait déjà la main sur le manche de son sabre, un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres. Il allait pouvoir couper et trancher pour de bonnes raisons.

-D'accord mais dépêche-toi Zoro, il faut absolument qu'on les retrouve avant le petit déjeuner. Hors de question que je passe un jour de plus sans la bouffe de Sanji.

-Robin nous a pourtant fait un très bon repas, tenta de rattraper le gentil petit renne.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je n'avais pas tellement le cœur à l'ouvrage. Une nouvelle fois, un air de mélancolie s'inscrivit dans ses grands yeux bleus. Tous regardèrent le bretteur s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers sa prochaine victime.

-Pourvu qu'il y arrive, soupira Chopper, En plus le pauvre Brook est resté tout seul sur le bateau, il va s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir à notre tour.

-Zoro? Échouer?, se marra le capitaine tellement cela sonnait faux. Il connaissait son second par cœur. Bon allez en route, continuons à chercher de notre côté.

...

Zoro marchait le plus rapidement possible, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste d'un ennemi. N'importe qui, le premier venu, du moment qu'il puisse assouvir ce désir de violence. Cette journée avait été beaucoup trop longue, les tensions beaucoup trop fortes.

D'accord, il détestait le Love Cook mais il ne lui souhaitait pas non plus la mort. C'était un membre de l'équipage et quoi qu'ils en disent ils formaient une équipe, même une sacrée équipe quand ils devaient se battre côte à côte pour sauver les fesses de leur capitaine. Il ne voulait pas que les dernières paroles qu'il lui ai dites soient des menaces de mort...

Mais pourquoi il pensait à ce type d'abord ? Bon sang ! Il devait arrêter de penser et accomplir sa mission. Les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient avaient tendance à le faire délirer grave. Il secoua la tête en grognant pour enlever de sa mémoire ses pensées inquiètes envers ce blond de malheur qui l'obligeait à faire des heures sup'. Un bruissement dans les feuilles... Le bretteur se mit sur ses gardes pourtant, il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. Il avait pourtant jurer entendre des pas.

-Salut je m'appele Kimra et toi?

Le sabreur fit un bond en découvrant une petite fille qui devait avoir environ six ans. Elle portait des anglaises blondes cachées par un bonnet en dentelle, enfin c'est ce crut voir Zoro car la nuit ne l'aidait pas du tout à identifier la personne en face de lui. Alors là, lui qui cherchait un chasseur de prime, il se retrouvait avec une miniature que la décence interdisait de toucher.

-Moi c'est Zoro. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais toute seule dehors en plein milieu de la nuit toi ?

-Je me promène pourquoi. Hé dis, c'est quoi ça, demanda la gamine haute comme trois pommes en désignant les sabres à sa taille.

-Touche pas à ça!, grommela-t-il ce qui eut pour effet de faire sangloter la petite demoiselle.

-Zoro, pourquoi tu est méchant comme ça? Méchant, méchant!, répéta-t-elle en lui frappant la cuisse droite. L'homme aux cheveux verts souffla un bon coup pour ne pas perdre patience.

-Dis, Kimra, j'ai deux de mes amis qui sont quelque part sur cette île mais je n'arrive pas à les retrouver. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner des informations ?

-Mon papa pourra t'aider, il habite la maison que tu vois là-bas, montra-t-elle du doigt une grande bâtisse complètement à l'écart du reste du village.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il sans trop réfléchir, obnubilé par l'idée dans savoir plus sur cette disparition et surtout par la forte probabilité de devoir utiliser son sabre.

-Tu me donnes la main?, exigea la petite fille en lui tendant sa menotte.

-Non, répliqua le bretteur taciturne qui préférait rester sur ses gardes en cas d'attaque surprise mais devant les larmes de crocodile de la fillette, et surtout pour éviter d'ameuter tout le village par ses pleurs – et passer au passage pour un gros dégueulasse qui fait du mal aux petites filles – il se résigna à attraper ses petites doigts fragiles pour les serrer dans sa main chaude.

La maison était silencieuse et aucune lumière ne s'en échappait, ce qui était plus que louche. Sans même frapper, Kimra poussa la porte de bois et invita Zoro à pénétrer dans la pièce principale. Lorsqu'elle referma le loquet, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total.

-Papa, je suis rentré... Et la chasse a été bonne...

L'homme aux sabres n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Une énorme massue vint s'écraser derrière sa tête et lui fendre le crâne. Il s'écrasa sur le sol sous le choc et resta gisant inerte sur le sol. Leçon du jour: Toujours se méfier des gamines.

..

-Hé Marimo, c'est pas le moment de faire la sieste!, le secoua une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur en lui assénant des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

Si Zoro avait dû dire où il se trouvait, il aurait été encore plus perdu que d'habitude, et pour lui ce n'était pas peu dire.

-Putain, je suis dans mon pire cauchemar, grommela-t-il en se réveillant dans une sorte de cage qu'il avait le malheur de partager avec ce sourcil ridicule. Enfin le principal était qu'il avait réussi sa mission, c'est-à-dire trouvé un moyen de retrouver les disparus. Personne n'était obligé de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette endroit... Mais c'était sans compter sur cette satanée sorcière beaucoup trop curieuse.

-Zoro, mais comment tu es arrivé là?, demanda-t-elle abasourdie. Lui qui ne baissait jamais sa garde, qui ne perdait jamais un combat.

-J'ai retrouvé votre trace et j'ai fait en sorte de me laisser attraper..., dit-il d'un ton sec pour leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer dans les détails.

Le cuistot se foutait ouvertement de sa poire. Il se connaissait tellement bien tous les deux, et puis ce rire... Zoro ne pouvait plus le supporter. D'un geste, il chercha à attraper... SES SABRES... Ils n'étaient plus là. Quelqu'un avait osé lui ôter son bien le plus précieux! Il allait payer cher, quitte à ce qu'il doive l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Pas besoins d'accessoires pour exprimer sa haine.

-Super ton plan, Tête d'algues. Te retrouver sans tes armes au fin fond d'une cellule, c'est sûr, c'était le meilleur moyen de nous aider.

-J'ai toujours mes poings, si tu as envie d'y goûter...

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! Vous feriez mieux de faire marcher vos neurones pour trouver une solution parce que je ne compte pas passer une heure de plus dans ce trou.

-Et vous, comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici ? Enfin, passez-moi les détails, précisa-t-il l'air dégoûté avant de secouer sa main devant ses yeux pour chasser cette image de sa tête.

-Je peux savoir se que tu insinues ?, grinça Nami en serrant ses poings avec force.

-Dire des choses aussi perverses devant une dame, tu n'as pas honte ?

-Ce n'est pas le moi le pervers de l'équipage, fit remarquer le sabreur avec un sourire non dissimulé. Tout le monde connaissait le faible de Sanji pour les femmes.

-Bref, on était en train...d'essayer des fringues dans la cabine et puis d'un seul coup, on s'est mis à manquer d'air et on a dû finir par tomber dans les pommes.

-Depuis tout à l'heure on entend des pas mais on ne voit personne, à part ce type qui est venu te jeter dans ma cage comme un sac à patates.

-Ouais ben ça nous dit toujours pas comment on va sortir d'ici...

-J'ai peut-être la solution..., lança le Love Cook avec son regard mystérieux caractéristique du type qui a de la suite dans les idées.

-Ben attends pas neuf mois, accouche !

-Toi, ferme-là et contente-toi de me faire la courte échelle.

-La courte quoi ?, rugit Zoro, Il faut que je te porte en plus maintenant !

-Oh, fais pas ta mijaurée. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi pour dire vrai mais je vois pas d'autre solution pour atteindre le plafond de la cage.

Le sabreur marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, du genre _je vais le tuer cet abruti_ , mais se résigna enfin à lui tendre ses mains pour qu'il prenne son envol. Le cuistot était très à l'aise dans les airs et il ne fallut qu'un seul coup de jambe pour envoyer valser une partie du toit de la cage dans un vacarme à ameuter la moitié du pays.

-Et voilà le travail, se réjouit-il en retombant à hauteur du sabreur.

Un léger déséquilibre se fit sentir et la cage s'écrasa à même le sol. Oui, le coq avait oublié un détail: c'était la chaîne accrochée au plafond de la cage qui la faisait tenir dans le vide, donc faire sauter le toit revenait à les précipiter dans le vide.

-Baka cook, grommela Zoro en frottant ses vêtements. Tu pouvais pas réfléchir avant d'agir ?

-Ah oui, j'ai du me prendre pour toi durant une seconde !, cingla le blond l'œil mauvais. Le bretteur serra les poings alors que de la fumée semblait sortir de sa boîte crânienne. Il venait le traiter d'imbécile, il n'avait pas rêvé ?

-Bon sang, avec le raffut que vous faites tous les deux on va finir par se faire repérer. Venez donc m'aider à sortir au lieu de vous battre comme un vieux couple.

-Quoi ?, s'offusquèrent les deux hommes dans un mécontentement commun. Ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre pour se jauger avec une moue de dégoût. Même pas envisageable en cas de fin du monde.

-J'arrive Nami-swan !, J'en ai pour une seconde à te libérer. Cet homme ne sait de toute évidence pas comment traiter les jolies femmes...

Et c'était reparti pour la sérénade parfumée aux relents de nicotine. Il lui aurait bien fait bouffer sa clope tiens, oui, jusqu'au philtre pour ne plus entendre sa voix d'amoureux transi. Un bruit de tôle froissée sortit le sabreur de ses envies de meurtre. Le cuistot avait fait un trou dans le fond de la cage de Nami et la tenait maintenant en mariée dans ses bras.

-Merci Sanji-kun, lui sourit la rousse légèrement rosie. Tu peux me poser s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bon comment on va s'y prendre pour se faire la malle. Ils sont combien là-dedans ?

-Je dirais entre une dizaine et une trentaine.

-Dis donc, tu es d'une précision à faire pâlir, Sourcil en vrille !

-Il n'y a pas que ça qui va te faire pâlir si tu continues à me titiller, tronche de cactus.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous arrêtez jamais. Je vous rappelle que c'est contre un ennemi commun qu'on est censés se battre, pas entre nous, s'excita la jeune femme en leur décollant chacun un coup de poing sur le crâne, histoire d'y faire entrer un minimum de bon sens.

-Aïe! Sorcière!, se plaignit le bretteur en frottant la bosse fraîchement poussée sur sa tête.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma Nami-swan, sale rustre !

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je compte pas m'éterniser moi. Je vais ouvrir cette fichue porte et on verra bien ce qu'il se passera.

-Et tu comptes te battre comment sans tes précieux cure-dents ?

-A l'ancienne !, fanfaronna l'homme aux cheveux verts en serrant son poing, un sourire vicieux pendu aux lèvres. Ça allait faire mal, très mal. Surtout que le coq l'avait bien chauffé.

-Ce mec est taré, s'agaça le cuistot en tapant du pied par terre avant de le rattraper, pile au moment où sa main s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la poignée. Toi tu bouges pas d'ici le temps que l'on prépare un semblant de plan. Tu crois peut-être qu'ils vont te montrer la sortie en te disant à la prochaine?

-Dégage de mon chemin, cuistot du dimanche, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire, et ce n'est pas un gringalet dans ton genre qui va...

-J'ai un plan, annonça la jeune fille qui les fixait, un sourire malicieuse aux lèvres.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Le plan de Nami

**Déteste-moi** **by Blackpiece Fairie**

Chapitre 3 : le plan de Nami

-Dites, ça fait une heure qu'on tourne en rond dans cette fichue ville sans avoir vu la queue d'un chat. Je commence à en avoir ras la mèche, souffla Franky à ses nakamas.

-Oui et kenshi-san n'est toujours pas revenu, remarqua Robin l'air tendue.

-Finalement à bien y réfléchir je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça d'envoyer Zoro à leur recherche. On sait tous qu'il se perd en moins de cinq minutes alors...

-Mais Zoro sait se défendre. À part Mihawk, personne n'a jamais pu le dominer dans un combat. Et puis c'est plutôt cool ce jeu de piste dans le noir.

-Moi, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de retourner au bateau. On avait dit à Brook que l'on partait seulement en reconnaissance.

-Oui, Chopper a raison Luffy. On ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus maintenant. Retournons sur le Sunny. Zoro ne va certainement pas tarder à venir nous retrouver.

-D'accord, à une seule condition Robin...

-Et laquelle Capitaine ?

-Tu me fais un énorme sandwich quand on arrive. C'est ce que Sanji fait toujours le soir pour m'aider à m'endormir. Et ça marche du tonnerre !

-Dis donc, c'est une vraie mère pour toi !, ricana Usopp en imaginant le cuistot venir bercer son capitaine et lui lire une petite histoire de pirates pour qu'il fasse un gros dodo.

Sanji était la personne la plus gentille et la plus attentionnée qu'on puisse imaginer. Toujours une petite attention pour ses deux déesses, un intérêt pour les problèmes des autres, une patience d'ange avec son capitaine qui lui faisait sans cesse faire du supplément dans la cuisine, et toujours un bon mot pour emmerder le bretteur. Sans lui, l'équipage semblait bien terne et les autres réalisaient combien il leur était devenu indispensable.

-N'en profite pas trop pendant son absence, qui sait où il est. Peut-être qu'il peut t'entendre..., l'avertit Robin un petit sourire en coin. Usopp blêmit soudain en imaginant l'arrivée imminente d'une chaussure noire en plein milieu de son pif.

-Ah non, non, je ne me moquais pas du tout...je, bégaya le sniper dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner par le cook, même si il ne semblait pas être là. Tous reprirent le chemin en direction du bateau, cherchant d'un regard les disparus qui étaient maintenant au nombre de trois. En vain. Brook attendait calmement assis sur le pont une tasse de thé à la main.

-Hé Brook, on est de retour. T'as pas vu passer Zoro par hasard ?

-Ah vous voilà. Je commençais à avoir la chair de poule, enfin si j'avais eu de la chair... Heu non, je n'ai vu personne, cette île est une vraie ville fantôme la nuit. Et pour Sanji et Nami ?

-Rien non plus. On n'a plus qu'à attendre que le soleil se lève pour aller mener notre enquête.

-Et moi j'ai eu une illumination. Je crois que je vais fabriquer un objet pour aider Zoro avec son problème d'orientation. J'ai déjà le nom. Je vais l'appeler, l'escargot-bousole, ça sonne Super non ?

-Moi j'ai sommeil, et il me faut mon casse-croûte. Robin, tu m'as promis...

-Oui, va te coucher Luffy, j'en ai pour une minute, finit par céder l'archéologue devant la bouille d'enfant de son capitaine.

-N'en profite pas trop quand même Luffy..., le taquina Usopp dans un clin d'œil. Lui aussi rêvait souvent qu'une jolie femme vienne à son chevet mais ses pensées allaient de suite vers la jolie Kaya qui l'attendait et à qui il avait promis de revenir.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde. On doit se lever tôt demain, dit le petit renne en éteignant les lumières. Seul Brook resta dehors pour monter la garde accompagné de sa canne meurtrière.

...

-Pousse-toi Ero-cook, tu prends toute la place dans cette cage.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais bouger d'abord? Tu pollues mon espace Marimo alors recule avant que je m'énerve pour de bon. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu n'aies plus tes petits couteaux pour te battre. Je vais pas me gêner pour te mettre la raclée de ta vie.

-Même pas en rêve tu vas être capable de me frôler, Face de rouleau !

-Mais arrêtez par pitié. J'en ai vraiment ras le bol de vous deux, hurla la navigatrice dont la tête rouge de colère passait entre les barreaux de sa cage. Zoro n'y tenait plus, il se jeta sur le cuistot qui tomba au sol sous son poids. Les deux hommes se cramponnaient par le col, prêts à en venir aux mains. Le même regard noir habitait leurs visages, ce regard qui disait qu'aucun des deux ne comptait se laisser dominer par la force de l'autre.

-Je t'avais prévenu tête de cactus, lâcha violemment le blond en assénant un coup de pied qui envoya le bretteur frôler le plafond.

-Attends un peu que je redescende, je vais t'étrangler de mes propres mains !, contra Zoro en se laissant tomber de toute sa masse sur le corps frêle du cuistot qui laissa échapper l'air de ses poumons sous le choc. Un poing vint rapidement s'écraser sur sa joue droite, ce à quoi il répliqua par un coup de pied fort bien placé qui fit grogner le bretteur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ?, cria une voix masculine depuis le seuil de la porte. Vite du renfort, les pirates au chapeau de paille sont en train de s'entre-tuer.

A peine eut-il lâcher sa phrase que des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents se mirent à encercler la cage gisant sur le sol. Les deux pirates se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire en coin. Chacun savait de quoi l'autre était capable, pour cause de combat quotidien, et là de toute évidence, c'était le moment de faire une trêve pour combattre côte à côte.

-Prêt ?

-Je n'attends que toi je te signale, le secoua le bretteur en plaçant ses mains contre son torse pour le propulser dans les airs. Le Cook ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il s'élança pour s'extirper de la cage. Dés qu'il fut libre, il tendit la main au sabreur pour qu'il sorte à son tour.

-La vache, t'es lourd mon salaud.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu crois, je ne m'entraîne pas tous les jours pour rien. Bon assez parlé.

Le sabreur affichait un sourire impatient, sentant cette montée d'adrénaline caractéristique des secondes qui précédaient un combat. Il se trouvait un peu nu sans ses armes mais il se mit en position, poings serrés, son dos contre celui du cuistot au sourire sarcastique.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, les soldats se retrouvèrent au tapis. Le Cook retomba sur ses jambes calmement en enfournant ses mains dans ses poches.

-La voie est libre.

-Bon sang, tu aurais quand même pu m'en laisser un ou deux, s'agaça le bretteur qui avait toujours les poings crispés. Il fallait qu'il évacue la pression à tous prix.

-Je t'ai couvert. Tu ne pouvais pas lutter à mains nues contre leurs armes.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir demander qu'on m'aide..., cingla Zoro, frustré comme pas deux.

-Oh, je suis là je vous rappelle ! Alors est-ce-que quelqu'un peut m'aider à descendre ?

-J'arrive Nami-swan !, roucoula le chef avec cet air transi sur le visage.

-Alors, elle était pas bonne mon idée ? Faire semblant de vous battre pour les attirer dans notre piège. Ils y ont cru comme des gamins croient au Père-Noël !

-Tu as été formidable Nami, comme toujours. Par contre toi t'étais pas obligé de me mettre ton poing dans la gueule, fit remarquer le Cook en frottant la joue de sa gueule d'amour.

-Et ton coup de pied dans mon cul, c'était par pure gentillesse peut-être ?

-Chut, fermez-la bon sang. Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, on dirait que les oisillons sont sortis de la cage.

L'homme mystérieux à la cape venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce sans que personne ne l'entende y compris Zoro qui avait toujours eu un instinct pour ces choses là. Il faut dire que sa frustration avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Il fallait qu'il frappe, ici et maintenant.

-C'est toi qui nous suivais tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions dans la boutique. Je peux savoir ce que tu nous veux à la fin. On se connaît même pas.

-Toi tu ne me connaît peut-être pas mais moi je sais qui tu es Sanji la jambe noire. La jeune fille qui se cache derrière ton dos, c'est Nami, le chaton chapardeur, en plus j'ai eu un petit cadeau cette nuit, ma fille m'a amené Roronoa Zoro le chasseur de pirates sur un plateau.

Les deux autres se retournèrent en même temps sur le bretteur pris en flagrant délit de bobards

-Quoi ?, lâcha-t-il l'air menaçant alors que le blond le narguait d'un petit sourire caractéristique C'était encore pire que ses insultes quotidiennes.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait battre par une gamine. Alors là tu m'épates, ironisa le blond.

-Oh, fermez-la un peu! Et pourquoi est-ce-que vous nous avez amenez ici ?

-J'ai deux objectifs, ricana l'homme en faisant voler sa cape. D'abord, j'ai créé ma ligne de vêtements vivants. Il m'obéissent dés que je claque des doigts. Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez manqué d'air dans la cabine? C'est parce que vos nouveaux vêtements se sont mis à rétrécir jusqu'à vous asphyxier.

-Mon Dieu Sanji... La robe!, murmura la navigatrice le souffle court en regardant sa tenue qui portait encore l'étiquette dans son dos. Elle se cramponna encore plus fort à la veste du jeune homme derrière lequel elle était cachée.

-Prends ma veste et quitte cette fichue robe, chuchota le Love Cook en envoyant sa nouvelle cravate au sol. C'était donc ce truc qui l'avait étranglé jusqu'à le fait tomber dans les pommes.

-Mais enfin je ne peux pas faire ça ici, devant tout le monde.

-Fais-moi confiance. Je vais le faire parler pendant que tu te changes, insista-t-il en retirant sa veste d'un noir profond.

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il comptait faire celui-là encore? Zoro ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait une envie folle de foncer dans le tas.

-Et puis quoi? C'est quoi l'autre objectif ? À moins que tu ne saches plus compter jusqu'à deux espèce de vieux dégénéré sans cervelle, le provoqua le chef tout en cachant au mieux les agissements de la jeune fille par ses bras écartés.

-Et puis, j'ai décidé de trouver des mannequins parfaits pour présenter mes modèles. Quand je vous ai vu tous les deux dans cette cabine d'essayage, j'ai de suite su que c'était vous que je voulais. Ça a été un jeu d'enfant de vous attirer dans mes filets. Alors mon cher Sanji, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu seras dorénavant mon mannequin de cire.

-Dans tes rêves, savant raté ! Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, l'avertit-il tout en jetant un petit coup d'œil derrière lui. Le pervers de Love Cook, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

-Quand vous aurez fini de faire connaissance, on pourra peut-être se battre, s'impatienta Zoro, moi aussi à propos j'ai une question, qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait de mes sabres ?

-Oh Roronoa Zoro, c'est vrai que toi tu ne faisais pas partie de mes plans. Mais tu es la cerise sur le gâteau. Je vais pouvoir te livrer à la Marine et récupérer un joli pactole en retour. Quand à la jeune fille que tu caches derrière toi la jambe noire, je vais en faire une poupée de cire pour l'éternité.

-Si tu oses lever la main sur elle, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, l'avertit le blond dont la semelle de chaussure commençait à prendre cette couleur de braise caractéristique. Dire du mal de Nami devant lui? Autant se jeter dans une mer infestée de requins, c'était moins risqué.

Zoro restait stoïque, enfin seulement en apparence. À l'intérieur de lui, c'était l'effervescence.

Voir le Coq changé en mannequin de cire, au départ cette idée le fit sourire. Ce mec qui était toujours en train de bouger dans tous les sens, debout avant l'aube pour observer le lever du soleil(comme si cela était rare alors que ça se reproduisait tous les matins!) et prendre ce petit air mélancolique du type prêt à se faire avaler par les profondeurs. Ensuite supporter les bruits de Monsieur le Cook en train de préparer le petit déj', sans compter les matins où il se mettait à siffler ou à pousser la chansonnette, oubliant les fines cloisons qui séparaient les pièces du bateau. Sa manière de toujours tourner autour des filles et de les servir à longueur de journée. Et surtout cette odeur de clope qui le suivait comme son ombre. Bref, tous ce qui avait rapport au cuistot l'énervait au plus haut point de toutes façons. Mais d'un autre côté, contre qui allait-il bien pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur ce navire si il n'était plus là? Il était le seul à savoir lui faire mal aussi bien avec ses poings qu'avec ses mots.

Usopp partirait en courant rien qu'à le voir approcher, Chopper était trop gentil pour qu'on ose l'attaquer, sans compter toutes les fois où il avait empêcher le vert d'aller saluer la mort de près. Robin? Il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à lui faire lever la tête de ses livres... Et puis, elle aurait son habituel petit rire de madame je sais tout... Fanky baisserait ses lunettes de soleil pour savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué, il le prendrait par l'épaule en l'appelant 'bro' quant à Brook, il lui sortirait une de ses blagues débiles du genre 'je suis tombé sur un os' et refuserait le combat dans un Yoho qui lui faisait mal à la tête d'avance. Nami? Cette sorcière allait le priver d'argent et augmenter tellement sa dette qu'il lui faudrait deux vies pour tout rembourser. Et Luffy? Il ne comprendrait pas ce qui arrivait à Zoro et lui ferait son plus beau sourire de Capitaine, celui qui veut dire, je t'ai choisi comme second et n'oublies pas que j'ai sauvé tes fesses. Donc au fi...

-Putain, t'as envie de finir en purée de pois ou quoi, bouge !, entendit-il tout en sentant son corps brutalement projeté au sol. Bordel, il était tellement perdu dans ses songes qu'il n'avait plus pensé un seul instant qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un combat. Combat que le cuistot était en train de mener tout seul, son corps entouré de ce halo incandescent signe de fureur.

Zoro ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. Ne pas se relever? Il avait bien trop d'honneur pour ça. Se faire battre par un ennemi, il avait déjà du mal à l'accepter mais se laisser sauver par La jambe noire qui allait se vanter devant tout l'équipage c'était inconcevable pour lui !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

D'un bond, il se releva pour analyser la situation. Nami, planquée derrière sa cage enroulée dans la veste noire trop grande pour elle, l'homme à la cape en train de passer un mauvais quart d'heure sous le martèlement de cuir noir. De toute évidence, le Cook ne semblait pas avoir besoin de son aide non plus... Alors là, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça... Sans plus retenir son envie de meurtre, Zoro se jeta sur l'homme et lui asséna un uppercut en plein dans la mâchoire, prenant au passage quelques coup de bottes. Le sang gicla de la bouche ennemie. Il était KO mais personne ne pouvait dire si il l'était avant le coup de poing, ou seulement après.

-Mais putain, tu vois pas que tu envahis mon espace de combat, baka !

-Si je te laisse faire tout seul, on y est encore demain.

Ils regardèrent un instant le résultat de leurs attaques. Des bleus, du sang, des molaires... Le type si sûr de lui dans ses paroles s'était fait refaire le portait par le blond, et avait craché ses dents à cause du manieur de sabres.

-Je l'ai eu !, se félicita le vert dans un sourire carnassier.

-Tu veux rire ? JE l'ai eu !

-Je crois que la voix est libre maintenant, se réjouit la navigatrice en sortant de sa cachette. Mais avant de partir, il faut absolument que je retrouve mon bâton climatique.

-Et moi mes sabres, grinça le bretteur tendu à l'idée que son précieux wadô soit dans les mains d'un autre que lui.

-Réfléchissons une seconde, si vous étiez complètement allumés, où est-ce-que vous iriez mettre ce genre d'objets ?, s'interrogea tout haut le cuistot. Un endroit ou personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller chercher... Mais oui, bien-sûr !

Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux puis suivirent le blond dont il ne restait plus que l'ombre. Mais comment il faisait pour se déplacer aussi vite celui-là? Il allongea le pas et s'arrêta au bout du couloir, l'oreille collée à la porte, un sourire triomphant. Des odeurs de nourriture vinrent rapidement envahir les narines du sabreur qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Attends, s'énerva-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, t'es débile ou quoi? Tu crois franchement que l'on va trouver nos armes dans la c...

-Mon bâton climatique !, se réjouit la navigatrice en saisissant l'objet si cher à ses yeux.

-Cuisine...

-Tu disais quelque chose Marimo ?, le snoba le blond en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Zoro grogna et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Pourquoi était-il surpris ? Qui à part un cinglé comme le Sourcil en vrille pouvait comprendre un dégénéré d'ennemi ? Non, ce qui agaçait le plus Roronoa, c'était le fait qu'il ait raison, qu'il soit plus malin que lui.

-Oh, oh... on dirait qu'on a de la compagnie..., prévint la navigatrice dans son dos.

Le vert sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un des sbires de l'homme à la cape portait ses sabres. Sans réfléchir il s'approcha de lui et il fut rapidement encerclé par autant d'hommes que de lames.

-Rends-moi tout de suite mes katanas !, exigea-t-il en faisant son regard du Zoro tueur de pirates qui était d'humeur à assassiner quiconque oserait se mettre au travers de son chemin.

-Ce sont les pirates au chapeau de paille, ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

L'offensive était lancée, le vert était en transe rien qu'à l'idée de sentir bientôt couler du sang chaud le long de ses bras car oui, il allait combattre tous ces hommes à mains nues. Il frappa aussi fort qu'il le put dans le nez de l'imposteur aux sabres et l'envoya voler contre le mur.

-Rends-moi mes Katanas j'ai dit !, répéta-t-il en tirant les lames que l'autre n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer. Zoro se sentait de nouveau lui-même avec ses sabres à la main, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur immense vienne le brûler au dessus du genou. Il se retourna pour constater qu'une couteau de cuisine était planté dans sa cuisse et le coupable avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Décidément les cuistots n'étaient pas ses potes...

-Bordel de merde !, jura-t-il en arrachant d'un coup sec le corps étranger fiché dans sa chair. Il ne put retenir un grognement et rapidement le sang déteint sur son pantalon vert. Oui il voulait voir couler le sang mais certainement pas le sien. De colère, il prit ses armes et lança une attaque contre tout ce qui était à deux mètres à la ronde.

-Oh, calme ta joie ! On est là je te rappelle !, l'engueula le blond qui se battait de son côté avec pas moins de quinze hommes gisant à terre autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, Nami venait d'en électrocuter une dizaine l'air satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé son arme fatale de sorcière.

-Je crois qu'il est tant de rentrer au bateau maintenant, annonça la navigatrice faisant retentir son bâton contre le sol, fière de son coup. Sanji lui fit un petit sourire et la suivit avec cette nonchalance qui faisait sa réputation d'insolent.

-Ben alors tu viens ? C'est par là la sortie, au cas où tu serais encore pommé Marimo.

Le vert serra les dents de rage mais aussi de douleur. Il peina à faire les premiers pas tant le sang coulait le long de sa jambe mais plutôt crever que de se montrer en position de faiblesse devant les autres. Il détacha le bandana qu'il portait autour de son bras pour en faire un garrot.

-Avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas pu m'acheter une nouvelle robe, se plaignit Nami grelottante toujours plus emmitouflée dans la veste du blond.

-Je crois qu'on ira faire du shopping sur la prochaine île. On ne va pas s'éterniser ici.

-Oui, le Log Pose est rechargé, on va pouvoir repartir dés aujourd... Zoro...

La navigatrice s'arrêta de parler lorsque le bretteur la doubla, laissant derrière lui un tâche écarlate. Il avait mal, un mal de chien mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître, se forçant à étirer cette jambe qui menaçait chaque pas d'être le dernier.

-Tout va bien, répondit-il d'un voix monocorde. Non ça n'allait pas, rien n'avait été aujourd'hui. Les chasseurs de prime, cette satanée gamine, le coup de couteau, tout avait été de travers.

-Ah ouais ? T'es tellement en train de te vider de ton sang sur la route que nos ennemis ne vont pas peiner à nous retrouver. Mais comment tu t'es fais ça ?

-Les mecs d'ici ne sont même pas capables d'enfoncer une lame jusqu'au bout.

-Sanji-kun a raison, ils peuvent te suivre à la trace, c'est trop dangereux de rentrer au navire, on va mettre les autres en danger. Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour ne pas que Zoro marche mais que nous on puissions quand même avancer. J'ai une idée mais vous n'allez pas aimer.

Oh non, Zoro n'avait pas aimé mais alors pas du tout aimé cette proposition mais lorsque le blond lui avait fait comprendre par un coup de genou qu'il n'était plus capable de tenir debout, il avait dû céder. Le Diable les emporte ces deux-là, elle et ses idées tordues et lui qui disait amen à tout ce que la rousse pouvait bien lui proposer. Ridicule, c'était tout bonnement ridicule de se retrouver ainsi perché sur le dos du cuistot, les bras autour de ses épaules frêles, les jambes accrochées à sa taille fine, jambes qu'il tenait au niveau des cuisses comme pour signaler au bretteur qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir tranquille. Zoro avait presque la tête plongée dans les mèches blondes du Cook y découvrant une odeur épicée inconnue mêlée de nicotine.

-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'un jour tu allais finir par te blesser avec tes joujoux. À l'avenir laisse les couteaux aux chefs, ironisa le blond qui ne semblait pas peiner le moins du monde. Quel était son truc, comment un corps à l'apparence si fragile pouvait-il contenir une telle force ? Et si tes putains de sabres continuent à me toucher le cul, c'est au fond du tien que tu iras les chercher, c'est bien clair ?

Zoro pesta. Supporter ce mec de loin c'était déjà la plaie, mais alors de près...

-On ne devrait pas traîner dans le coin Sanji-kun, conseilla la rousse visiblement pas trop rassurée. Elle glissa sa main contre le bras du Love Cook et accéléra le pas. Cette proximité soudaine dérangea le sabreur même si il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer.

...

Sur le Sunny, tout l'équipage restant était réuni autour d'un mince petit déjeuner. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, les courses n'avaient pas été faites et Sanji avec son incomparable façon de transformer les restes n'était pas là pour les régaler de son talent culinaire.

-La nuit n'a pas été bonne, fit remarquer Usopp qui avait la même tête de déterré que ses nakamas. Vous croyez qu'on va... les revoir...

-Ba, évidemment qu'on va les revoir! On a encore plein d'aventures à vivre et j'ai besoin de mes deux combattants et de ma navigatrice pour devenir le roi des pirates!

-Cook-san et Zoro-kun ne vont pas se laisser avoir si facilement, ce sont des guerriers.

-Et puis Nami, si un type à part Sanji a réussi à la supporter une journée entière...

-Enfin sauf si Sanji et Zoro sont retenus dans le même endroit... Là ça craint !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Usopp, Ils sont encore plus forts quand ils sont ensemble.

-Désolé Luffy mais là c'est Usopp qui a raison. J'ai remarqué que dans les combats, ils ont chacun deux points faibles.

-Sanji ne peut pas se battre contre une femme, il est encore plus gentleman que moi, Yoho !

-Et Zoro son gros point faible, c'est qu'un ennemi peut rapidement le désorienter.

-Mais le deuxième point faible de Zoro c'est Sanji...

-Et celui de Sanji.. c'est Zoro, termina pour lui l'esprit vif du Capitaine Usopp-sama. Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux d'étonnement. Seule Robin laissa échapper une petit rire qui signifiait que son intelligence lui avait déjà permis de tirer ses propres conclusions depuis bien longtemps.

-Ils sont capables de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un combat pour se disputer ou pour se battre entre eux, continua à argumenter Chopper, Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé à Thriller Bark, leurs ombres se sont souvenues instinctivement l'une de l'autre. Au lieu d'obéir à Gecko Moria et Hogback comme tous les autres zombies, ils se sont mis à se battre comme des chiffonniers, abandonnant complètement leur combat contre Robin et moi.

-On ne va pas s'en plaindre, relativisa Franky. Le vrai Sanji et le vrai Zoro se se sont bien battus ensemble contre Oz, non? Et je n'ai vu aucun des deux arrêter le combat, au contraire ces types sont de vraies machines à tuer impossibles à stopper!

-Oui, je sais qu'on a tous mené le combat main dans la main. Je m'interroge juste sur leur attitude. J'ai peur qu'un jour ça ne leur joue des tours.

-Tant qu'ils auront un intérêt en commun, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

-Pour l'instant c'est leur engagement auprès de Luffy qui les fait regarder dans la même direction, bien qu'ils aient tous les deux des objectifs totalement différents.

-Moi ?!, s'éberlua Luffy qui oubliait souvent qu'il était le chef de bande.

Du bruit se fit soudain entendre à l'extérieur du bateau, coupant court à la conversation. Le Capitaine étira ses bras élastique prêt à bondir sur un intrus qui se serrait introduit à bord à leur insu. Tous les autres curieux suivirent leur capitaine sur le pont. Un soupir général de soulagement retentit finalement à bord du Sunny.

-Ah, vous voilà, enfin! Ben Sanji, pourquoi Zoro il est sur ton dos?

-C'est trop long à raconter, dis à Chopper de venir à l'infirmerie. Je vais le poser là-bas.

-Oh mon Dieu, Un docteur, il nous faut un docteur, paniqua le gentil petit renne en tournant dans tous les sens.

-Mais Chopper, c'est toi le docteur!, lui rappela Nami qui serrait toujours plus contre elle la veste du Love Cook. Je vais me changer, après on vous racontera tout.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi, dit-il en sautant d'une patte sur l'autre. Zoro, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'es arrivé? Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore battus.

-Non, c'est rien Chopper, je vais bi...

-Il a pris un coup de couteau et il a besoin de soins alors grouille-toi Chopper parce qu'il commence à peser son poids.

-Quand je te disais que j'allais te briser, petite nature...Aïe!Sale pervers!, grimaça le bretteur. Pour le faire taire, cette saleté de sadique de sourcil en vrille de merde n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de pincer très fort sa cuisse au niveau de la plaie, l'obligeant à serrer les dents.

-Tu as mal Zoro, vraiment mal? J'espère que la lame n'a pas touché ou sectionné un nerf...

-Mais non, ça va...

-Comment peux tu le savoir avant que je t'aie examiné! Sanji, va le poser DOUCEMENT sur ma table d'examen, j'arrive juste le temps de prendre mon matériel.

Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. L'autre qui refusait de le poser et maintenant Chopper qui se mettait à le harceler... Il faut dire aussi que le bretteur avait cette sale manie de ne jamais venir montrer ses blessures au médecin, essayant de les soigner par lui même. Après tout, la douleur faisait partie du combat et il avait appris à vivre avec, il aimait presque ça. L'autre blond de Cook n'avait rien à dire là dessus, la plupart du temps il faisait pareil par pure fierté.

-Bon il n'y a rien de grave, annonça Chopper après l'avoir examiné de près. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement à condition que tu te tiennes tranquille pendant quelques jours.

Le vert acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sauta de la couchette pour se remettre sur ses jambes devenues étrangement plus stables.

-Zoro, ça veut dire pas d'entraînement, pas de bagarre, pas de sabres ni d'haltères jusqu'à nouvel ordre et surtout pas de saké avec les médicaments.

Nom de Dieu, mais il allait se faire chier! Toutes les choses qui rythmaient sa vie quotidienne lui étaient désormais strictement interdites. Il ne lui restait plus que sa sacrée sainte sieste.

Légèrement boitant, il se dirigea vers le pont où se trouvait tous les autres. Les deux disparus fraîchement de retour étaient en train de raconter tout ce qui leur était arrivé en une nuit. Nami s'était changée mais elle portait toujours la veste du coq sur ses épaules, ce qui intrigua le vert. En parlant du loup, celui ci avait repris ses marques et déjà un repas digne de ce nom trônait sur la table à l'extérieur. Ce mec était une machine, c'était pas possible !

-Et puis finalement, j'ai fracassé ce type en deux secondes, conclut le blond en tirant sur sa clope dans une fausse modestie qui énerva fortement le bretteur.

-Attends un peu espèce de Sourcil ridicule, J'AI démonter ce type à la cape avec mes poings.

-Et qui est-ce-qui rêvassait en plein milieu du combat Monsieur le grand sabreur!?

-Et c'est reparti..., souffla Nami blasée par leur attitude.

-Arrêtez les garçons, Zoro, pense à ta blessure, s'interposa le petit renne sans succès. Non! Non! Sanji pas ses piercings à l'oreille, Zoro, pas ses cheveux. Je crois que je vais aller préparer l'infirmerie, on va avoir besoin de pansements...

 _ **Playlist : Zoro by Pleymo**_

 _Zoro proteste et tente de m'assassiner avec son Wadô_ / C'est quoi cette idée débile de laisser cet abruti me porter? Encore heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas échappé.

 _Moi tout sourire_ / Oh, calme toi Zoro-kun, c'était seulement pour les besoins du scénario.

 _Sanji arrive en colère/_ Mon œil oui! (cette expression lui va bien hihi) Et moi j'ai failli finir en poupée de cire. Cette fille est folle.

 _Zoro provocateur_ / Moi j'ai adoré ce passage!

 _Sanji se fend la poire_ / Pas autant que moi quand tu t'es fait avoir par une gamine!

 _Bruits caractéristiques d'une énième bagarre..._

 _Moi qui tient un drapeau blanc/ Bon je vais les laisser je crois..._

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Sunny Go

**Déteste-moi** **by Blackpiece Fairie**

Chapitre 4 : Sunny Go

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur passage sur cette île mystérieuse et le Sunny avait déjà mis le cap vers la prochaine destination indiquée par le Log Pose.

-D'après mes estimations nous allons traverser une zone tropicale avec des courants marins très calmes. Pas d'île en vue avant encore deux jours minimum, avait précisé la navigatrice aux cheveux flamboyants.

Du calme, c'était exactement ce dont le bretteur avait besoin. Depuis sa virée nocturne dont il gardait quelques séquelles, il s'était tenu tranquille une journée entière, ce qui représentait déjà un sacré exploit. Mais ensuite, la nature de l'homme en vert avait vite repris le dessus sur ses bonnes résolutions. Ainsi, malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe, malgré les protestations du petit docteur, malgré les menaces de Nami, il avait repris l'entraînement : 3000 pompes, des abdominaux, et des séries d'haltères jusqu'à ce que ses bras en cèdent. La douleur? Après des années d'efforts et tous les coups reçus, il avait appris à vivre avec, elle faisait partie de lui.

La seule chose qui était mise de côté pour le moment, c'était les combats à la loyale avec le Cook, non pas que Zoro n'ait pas essayé de le titiller, ça non. Son corps avait été au repos mais certainement pas sa langue et les insultes avaient fusé encore plus que d'ordinaire mais le blond ne réagissait pas. Il le regardait même différemment et il pouvait déceler dans son œil unique, oui c'était bien ça, une pointe de compassion! De la pitié, c'était bien la dernière chose que Zoro voulait qu'on ressente pour lui. Et il ne le permettrait pas, il en allait de son honneur.

Comme toujours après un entraînement, il alla chercher une bouteille de saké dans la cuisine. C'était de une un besoin vital de se désaltérer, de deux un excellent remontant et éventuellement un bon moyen de provoquer le blond qui détestait qu'on vienne fouiner dans sa cuisine méticuleusement rangée.

-Zoro, pas de saké avec les médicaments!, lui rappela la voix de Tony Tony Chopper qui pêchait tranquillement avec Usopp et ses nouvelles cannes soit disant incassables. Le bretteur grogna et attendit qu'ils soient occupés pour se glisser dans le garde manger. Il savait que le coq gardait toutes les bonnes bouteilles de vin planquées dans un sac censé contenir du sel. Il fallait bien au moins un grand cru au bretteur pour qu'il revienne au meilleur de sa forme.

-Marimo, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite de ma cuisine, je vais te faire voler si loin que même la super canne de Usopp ne pourra pas te repêcher !

Et merde, il fallait que ce maudit sourcil en vrille soit là, en train de nettoyer des tâches imaginaires sur son plan de travail. En plus il lui parlait de dos, comme si un seul regard était trop lui demander.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour me désaltérer, Face d'escargot mal cuit, répliqua le vert avec un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

Il fit craquer ses doigts pour le provoquer encore plus. Mais rien, le blond se contenta de lui donner un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un petit sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Depuis quand le cuistot lui donnait quelque chose, et depuis quand il ne répondait pas aux insultes ? Et depuis quand il lui souriait celui-là ? C'était plus que louche et vraiment frustrant pour Zoro qui espérait un peu d'action sur ce rafiot. À bien y réfléchir, sûrement encore un coup de la sorcière qui l'avait manipulé en lui demandant de foutre la paix au bretteur et lui, amoureux transi lui obéissait aveuglément.

-Bon, il me faut _vraiment_ du saké, en conclut-il un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les médicaments et la chaleur extérieure le faisaient certainement halluciner. Il regarda la bouteille entre ses mains puis secoua la tête. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen de garder les idées claires. Résigné, il la reposa et but le verre d'eau à la place. Dépité, il regagna le pont où se trouvaient ses nakamas. Il n'avait étanché ni sa soif d'alcool, ni sa soif de combat...

...

-Tout a marché comme prévu, se réjouit la navigatrice en ricanant dans le dos de Robin qui lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait vu grâce à l'œil qu'elle avait fait astucieusement éclore dans la cuisine.

-Oui, on dirait que Zoro-kun a fini par comprendre que c'était pour son bien.

-Il est hors de question que je le laisse boire les meilleures bouteilles de saké à chaque fois que Monsieur a une petite soif, répliqua Nami qui comptait déjà dans sa tête les économies qu'elle venait de réaliser grâce à sa malice.

-Il faut avouer que Cook-san a été parfait dans son rôle, dit la brune avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Dire à Sanji de faire un sourire à Zoro, ça avait été pire que de lui demander de couper sa mèche! Mais finalement après un baiser de chacune de ses déesses, il avait accepté, l'œil en cœur pour sa _Nami-swan_ et sa _Robin-chwan_.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce-que Sanji ne ferait pas pour nous faire plaisir.

-Surtout pour toi, Navigatrice-san, insista Robin qui n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que le blond avait un faible plus que marqué pour la rousse, allant jusqu'à risquer sa vie à Thriller Bark rien que pour la sauver des bras de Absalom qui s'était mis dans la tête de l'épouser de force. Elle ricana en se souvenant de la réaction de son Nakama lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait été enlevée par ce type: une vraie torche humaine !

-Je savais surtout comment ils se comportaient l'un par rapport à l'autre. Si Sanji se mettait subitement à être gentil avec lui, Zoro allait tout de suite trouver ça louche et être complètement décontenancé. Donc, pas de saké pendant son traitement et sans l'usage de la force!, conclut Nami dans un clin d'œil. Chut le voilà!

-Oh mes colombes, vous êtes là, j'ai pensé qu'un petit cocktail vous aiderait à surmonter cette chaleur étouffante !, dit le Love Cook tout en posant devant elles deux verres aux couleurs tropicales. Nami baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour observer le rafraîchissement qui lui était servi sur un plateau par un Sanji qui avait remonté les manches de sa chemise jusqu'au coude et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour laisser l'air marin rafraîchir sa peau opaline.

-Merci beaucoup Sanji-kun!, sourit-elle ravie de se faire servir comme une princesse.

-C'est une nouvelle création?, demanda Robin tout en sirotant le mélange à l'aide d'une paille. C'était excellent, comme tout ce qui venait du chef de toutes façons.

-Oui Robin d'amour! Et je l'ai appelé Mellorine en hommage aux deux plus belles femmes que la mer n'ait jamais porté!

Mellorine...non mais n'importe quoi... Qu'est-ce-que le bretteur était forcé d'entendre comme conneries du matin au soir. Et en plus, lui devait se contenter d'un verre d'eau pendant que ces dames avait droit à un traitement royal. Injustice... Injustice blonde qui empestait le tabac.

-Usopp, je me demande si on va pêcher quelque chose. Ça fait deux heures qu'on y est..., se désespéra Chopper en relançant sa ligne dans la mer de Grand Line.

-Mais bien-sûr. Les inventions du Grand Capitaine Usopp marchent à tous les coups. Je me rappelle le jour où j'ai échoué sur une île déserte sans rien d'autre qu'un bâton. Et bien figure-toi que j'ai survécu en fabriquant une canne avec un de mes lacets...

-Waouh !, s'émerveilla le gentil petit renne toujours aussi naïf... Zoro secoua la tête de dépit, Usopp se débrouillant seul sur une île déserte? Sûrement l'île des mythos!

-Survivre sur une île déserte? Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Usopp!, cracha le cuistot acerbe avec une lueur de colère dans le fond de l'œil. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué celui-là encore pour s'enflammer de la sorte? Ils étaient tous devenus cinglés aujourd'hui ou quoi?

-Ah mais mon cher Sanji, si tu savais toutes les aventures que j'ai vécu dans ma jeunesse!, renchérit le long nez en se redressant fier comme un paon.

-Mais Usopp, tu as bien dix-sept ans..., souffla Chopper incertain.

-Heu oui... C'est-à-dire que..., bredouilla le canonnier tout d'un coup beaucoup moins sûr de ses capacités de grand capitaine pirate. Je retourne pêcher car le Grand Capitaine Usopp ne renonce jamais! Il est courageux et...

-Tocard!, grogna le Cook avant de claquer violemment la porte de sa cuisine. Il y en a à qui le climat tropical ne réussissait pas du tout... Les filles se regardèrent interloquées par son attitude mais se remirent rapidement à leur petites activités. Il se passait tellement de choses sur ce bateau que tout le monde était plus ou moins blasé. Le bretteur s'adossa au mât et cala ses trois katanas sur son épaule. Toute les personnes qui le connaissait savaient pertinemment qu'il se préparait à s'adonner à sa deuxième activité favorite après la découpe d'ennemis: une bonne grosse sieste.

...

-Oui ! Ça y est ! Usopp, ça mord!, s'écria Monkey-D-Luffy dont la discrétion aurait pu réveiller un mort. Le sabreur détestait être réveillé en sursaut. C'était un coup à ce qu'il tue accidentellement quelqu'un en dégainant trop vite un katana.

-A votre avis, qu'est-ce-que c'est comme espèce de poisson?, questionna Chopper en essayant de distinguer la proie au travers des vagues de plus en plus importantes.

-Oh, du moment que ça se mange, relativisa le capitaine toujours très terre à terre lorsqu'il s'agissait de remplir son estomac. Usopp, t'as mis quoi comme appât?

-Heu...c'est-à-dire que...je vais me faire tuer si il l'apprend...

-Tu dis ça tous les jours et tu es toujours vivant!, relativisa Chopper.

-Une des cravates de Sanji..., grinça-t-il plus du tout fier de son idée de génie. Zoro ne put empêcher un petit sourire pervers de fendre son visage rien qu'en imaginait la tronche qu'allait tirer Sourcil en vrille quand il allait l'apprendre, car vu l'intelligence des trois pêcheurs, il allait forcément l'apprendre.

-Ouais, faudra qu'on recommence. Ça marche super bien les cravates!

-Luffy...

-On pourrait aussi essayé avec une de mes chaussures la prochaine fois!

-Lu...Luffy...

-Il y a aussi les mandarines de Nami qui pourraient servir, conspira le plus jeune de l'équipage tout bas pour s'assurer que la rousse ne l'entendent pas et éviter ainsi une bosse de plus sur sa tête brune.

-Luffy...Un mon...mon... attent...attention!

-Au secours, au secours un monstre !, hurla Chopper en courant dans tous les sens sur le pont du Sunny, tel une sirène pour ameuter tout l'équipage.

-Waouh! Il est énorme!, s'extasia le capitaine imaginant déjà le repas du soir.

-Oui, énorme, c'est bien ça le problème...

-Tiens le bien Usopp, j'ai un plan! T'es prêt?

-Heu, non!

-Super! C'est parti!, cria le chapeau de paille en étirant ses bras pour se propulser sur l'ennemi. Il se jeta sur la bête dix fois plus grosse que lui.

-Heu au fait Luffy, c'était quoi le plan?, demanda Usopp mais il n'eut pas le temps de se creuser les méninges. Il fut projeté au travers du pont et s'écrasa contre le bastingage. Sortir cet animal de l'eau n'allait pas être aussi facile que prévu. Zoro grogna à la vue de ce spectacle affligeant et se décida enfin à se lever. Impossible de se rendormir avec un boucan pareil de toutes façons.

-Zoro, si tu voulais bien me donner un petit coup de main, ricana nerveusement Usopp. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas perdre sa canne dans la bagarre, ça c'était un mystère. Zoro souffla en passant ses katanas autour de sa taille. Il fallait toujours qu'il se retrouve embringué dans des histoires pas possibles, autant se faire une raison.

-Non Zoro, pense à tes blessures! Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait de tes bandages d'ailleurs?, le réprimanda Chopper. Le dit Zoro se gratta l'arrière de la tête pour tenter de trouver la réponse qui allait faire mouche, sans succès.

-Je me sens mieux, j'en ai plus besoin maintenant.

-Depuis quand tu es médecin?, répliqua le renne qui avait adopté sa forme plus menaçante. Il prenait sa mission de docteur très à cœur, encore plus quand son patient se trouvait être une vraie tête de mule!

-Heu vous parlerez de ça plus tard autour d'un thé mais pour le moment ON A UN MONSTRE MARIN A SORTIR DE L'EAU !, hurla un Usopp à deux doigts de passer par dessus bord. Chopper fit un petit signe de tête à son malade qui s'empressa de foncer à la rescousse du sniper. Même à trois, ils avaient du mal à retenir la bête.

-Mais il est passé où Luffy au fait?, paniqua Chopper en scrutant l'horizon.

-T'en fais pas, le connaissant il a déjà un plan, ricana Zoro. Il avait une parfaite confiance en son capitaine. Ce type grand comme rien aurait pu faire chavirer le monde entier dés l'instant qu'il l'avait décidé.

-Excuse-moi Zoro mais ça ne me rassure PAS DU TOUT!

-Pour le moment, tu arrêtes de faire ta fillette et tu tiens cette canne à pêche, tu ne la lâche sous aucun prétexte, pense à ce que ferait le grand capitaine Usopp, rusa le bretteur car de toute évidence, c'était le moment ou jamais pour que long nez sorte un exploit de sa besace.

Luffy avait beau essayer d'assommer la bestiole à l'aide de toutes les attaques possibles, elle résistait. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait un sacré avantage car le Chapeau de paille n'était pas aussi fort dans l'eau. Sans compter qu'il était incapable de nager. Si il tombait de sur l'animal, c'était la catastrophe!

-Mais il est fait en quoi ce truc?, s'agaça le capitaine. Ouah il plonge !

-Et merde!, pesta Zoro qui savait que ça allait mal tourner. Usopp, lâche cette fichue canne à pêche, grouille-toi !

-Ah mais il n'en est pas question! Tu m'as dit de la lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Et le grand Capitaine Usopp ne laisserait jamais un ridicule monstre...

-Usopp..., s'agaça le vert dont la patience atteignait ses limites.

-... marin gagner la bataille. Il irait au bout, droit et fier et... Cling !Ma... MA canne A PECHE..., pleurnicha le long nez à qui il ne restait plus qu'un vulgaire bout de bois dans la main. Zoro rangea sa katana sans ajouter de commentaires: pas de discussion possible.

-Mon Dieu LUFFY ! Je ne vois plus rien... Vous croyez que...

-Oh ça y est, c'est la fin de l'équipage au chapeau de paille...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Usopp!, le réprimanda la navigatrice qui avait délaissé son transat vu l'urgence de la situation, et surtout vu l'équipe de bras cassés en action. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de repêcher Luffy. Cet idiot a beau savoir qu'il ne peut pas nager, il faut toujours qu'il finisse à l'eau.

-Je m'en occupe, se proposa le bretteur en posant ses précieuses katanas contre le mât mais encore une fois le petit docteur s'y opposa fermement.

-Zoro, tu ne peux pas exposer tes plaies à l'eau de mer, le sel va te brûler!

-Et alors ? Ça fera un bon désinfectant!, répliqua le vert pas plus inquiet que ça. Il s'avançait vers la rambarde quand un main puissante le poussa vers l'arrière.

-Pousse-toi de mon chemin Marimo, l'avertit le Cook dont les jambes avaient déjà pris la mer d'assaut. Le bretteur serra les poings, il avait horreur qu'on le mette sur la touche. Pour qui il se prenait celui là? Il n'était pas sa mère pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire! Bon d'accord, Zoro devait l'avouer, Sourcil en vrille était bien meilleur nageur que lui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer valser de la sorte.

-Je crois que notre capitaine ne va pas tarder à refaire surface, affirma l'archéologue en pointant du doigt les petites bulles d'oxygène à quelques mètres du bateau. Elle avait vu juste car une tête blonde se montra rapidement suivie de peu par un corps en caoutchouc complètement ramolli.

-Il n'y en a pas un qui peut se bouger pour m'aider au lieu de me regarder comme une fichue sirène qui sort de l'eau.

-Une sirène?, s'esclaffa le bretteur, Moi je dirais plutôt un chien mouillé!

-C'est pas moi qui me traîne avec des algues en guise de cheveux!

-Bon ça suffit tous les deux, s'agaça la navigatrice, Sanji-kun, garde ton oxygène pour remonter Luffy! Usopp, va l'aider, tu sais bien que Robin et Chopper ne peuvent pas aller dans l'eau à cause de leur fruit du démon, Zoro est blessé et les autres sont je ne sais pas où!

-Ben et toi Nami ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas...

-Hors de question que Nami-swan s'abaisse à ce genre de choses, protesta la Love Cook qui reprenait son vieux couplet chevaleresque à propos des femmes...

-Attendez, j'ai une super idée, lança le sniper en récupérant la canne de Chopper toujours intacte. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se mouiller Vas-y Sanji, charge le colis!

-C'est pas possible, dirent les deux hommes en même temps en secouant la tête avant de se dévisager. Depuis quand le Cook lui piquait ses répliques?

-Luffy, est-ce-que tu m'entends?, s'inquiéta le docteur qui prit illico le pouls de son nouveau patient qui ne bronchait pas.

-Je crois qu'il se réveille Chopper, nota Robin en indiquant le geyser d'eau qui sortait de la bouche de Luffy dont le légendaire chapeau de paille n'avait pas bougé.

-Luffy, comment tu te sens?

-Je crois que j'ai pris un petit coup sur la tête mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai faim!

Tous lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles sur l'état du capitaine. Le coq alluma une cigarette malgré le niveau d'humidité de ses fringues.

-Ah au fait Sanji, le dîner est là!, ricana le brun à la vue du fameux monstre marin qui flottait sur le dos à la surface. Le sabreur rit dans sa barbe. Celui là, quand il avait une idée en tête, il allait toujours au bout et au fond c'est ce que Zoro aimait le plus chez son capitaine. Ils partageaient la même détermination quoi qu'il arrive.

...

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 Révélation

**Déteste-moi by Blackpiece Fairie**

Chapitre 5 : Révélation

Zoro jugea que le moment était opportun pour aller s'entraîner à l'écart puisque tout le monde avait l'air de l'avoir enfin oublié. Il avait peut-être parlé un peu vite car une canne reconnaissable entre mille venait de se poser sur son épaule...

-Oh, mon cher Zoro, justement on te cherchait. Franky a quelque chose à te monter.

Maintenant c'était le sac d'os et la boîte à conserve qui en avait après lui... Il souffla un grand coup mais se décida finalement à suivre Brook dans l'atelier de Franky. Dans la pièce, il y avait un bazar sans nom, des marteaux, des planches et tout un tas de trucs étranges dont le bretteur ignorait l'origine et surtout l'utilité.

-Ah Bro, tu tombes bien! Je viens juste de perfectionner ma dernière invention. Il faut que tu vois ça. Je l'ai créé en pensant à toi!, se vanta le cyborg en fouillant sur la table derrière lui. Il lui tendit une sorte d'escargophone transparent. Zoro prit l'objet dans sa main, ne voyant pas bien ce que ce truc avait de révolutionnaire.

-Tu sais, Franky et moi, on a réfléchi à propos de ton petit problème...

-Quel problème? Je n'ai aucun problème!, répondit le sabreur plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'était plus fort que lui, dans sa nature profonde.

-Mais si Zoro tu sais bien, ton petit problème d'orientation, sourit le squelette complice.

-Alors j'ai créé _l'escargot-boussole!_ Tu vas voir, ce truc est super. Tu l'allumes, expliqua le charpentier du bateau en appuyant sur un bouton invisible. Les antennes de l'escargot se relevèrent de suite et il fixait le bretteur avec son air niais de mollusque tout juste sorti de sa coquille. Ensuite, tu lui dit où tu veux aller je sais pas moi par exemple « la salle de bain », articula-t-il devant le gadget.

- _Salle de bain_ , répéta l'appareil à la voix féminine bizarre. Zoro vit alors une boussole apparaître dans la coquille de l'animal de plus en plus étrange et une aiguille rouge pointer vers la sortie. _Sortez de la pièce, traversez le pont, entrez dans la cale. Tournez à droite après la chambre des filles, vous êtes arrivé !_

-Tu vois Bro, c'est super! Avec ce truc dans la poche, tu ne peux plus te perdre. Tu as juste à suivre l'aiguille, se réjouit le cyborg tellement fier de son invention.

-Et tu peux même enlever le son car je sais à quel point tu aime le calme.

Le vert acquiesça et emporta son nouveau jouet, pas du tout certain de se servir de ce machin un jour mais ses amis s'étaient donné tellement de mal pour améliorer son quotidien qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment refuser.

-Ah et au fait Zoro, tu peux changer la voix, il y a soit une voix de femme, soit une voix d'homme. Comme on ne savait pas ce que tu préférais, crut bon d'ajouter Brook.

-Hein ? Quoi ?, tressaillit le bretteur qui comprenait très bien le sens de la phrase du squelette qui se bidonnait dans son Yo oh oh habituel accompagné du rire bien grave de Franky qui se payait lui aussi sa tête. Zoro fronça les yeux, il n'avait peut-être pas si bien compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire que ça...

-Peu importe, marmonna-t-il un peu décontenancé, il enfourna ce truc ridicule dans sa poche en se promettant de ne jamais plus y toucher et quitta la pièce.

...

Sur le pont il y en a qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser vu les rires que le vert pouvait entendre. Il ne se demandait même plus ce que son capitaine avait encore bien pu inventer... Une phrase cependant retint son attention.

-Ouais Sanji vas-y! Un strip-tease!

-Je te signale que c'est de TA faute si je suis dans cette état, râla le blond torse nu en train de tordre la serpillière qui lui avait un jour servi de chemise.

Les filles étaient sur leurs transats et n'en perdaient pas une miette. Nami riait aux éclats tandis que Robin avait un petit rictus coquin aux coins des lèvres. Zoro, lui, ne voyait pas ce qu'il les mettaient dans un tel état. Il se promenait à longueur de journée torse nu sans que personne n'y prête attention et on ne pouvait pas dire que le Cook était super musclé, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il ne l'était pas, et le bretteur le savait vu le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient battus comme des chiffonniers sans pouvoir se départager. N'empêche qu'à côté de lui, le cuistot faisait planche à pain malgré ses tablettes de chocolat qui semblaient mettre l'eau à la bouche de la gente féminine.

-Oh allez, fais pas la tête et danse un peu pour ton Capitaine, le taquina Luffy en remuant ses épaules en rythme, ce qui eut le dont d'énerver encore plus Blondie.

-Et puis quoi encore?, gueula-t-il au travers de l'océan, je suis cuisinier moi sur ce bateau, pas gigolo! En plus j'ai le dîner à préparer pour remplir ton putain d'estomac!

-Oh, t'es pas marrant Sanji. Et si je te dis que c'est un ordre du Capitaine pour faire plaisir aux filles, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?, ricana le chapeau de paille.

-Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, c'est vrai, ça vous ferait plaisir mes déesses?, répondit le cuistot surpris, l'œil en cœur. Zoro savait qu'il était cuit. Dés l'instant que ça concernait les filles, ce type était capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi.

-Bien-sûr que oui Sanji-kun, l'encouragea une Nami motivée qui levait le pouce.

-On te regarde Cook-san!, ajouta Robin en baissant ses lunettes de soleil, bon moyen pour avoir un œil sur tout sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il leur sourit timidement et se traîna au milieu du pont pas vraiment convaincu.

-Vous êtes sûrs que...

-Mais oui !, répliquèrent sans appel deux impatients sous le regard taquin de Robin.

-Allez, lâche-toi pour une fois, l'encouragea son capitaine de toutes ses dents. Le sabreur qui se faisait discret trouva soudain dommage que son escargot-boussole ne fisse pas caméra car le spectacle devait valoir son pesant de cacahuètes, le ridicule ne tuait pas, heureusement pour Sourcil en vrille...

-Bordel, j'y crois pas, marmonna le vert quand sur une musique improvisée par Monkey-D-Luffy, le blond se mit à se déhancher d'une façon que le bretteur n'aurait jamais pu imaginer possible malgré la souplesse légendaire de sa jambe noire.

Tout l'équipage avait cessé ses activités pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, et Dieu sait qu'il s'en passait des belles, comme un ero-cook qui dansait en faisant tourner sa chemise au dessus de sa tête par exemple. Finalement, Sourcil en vrille avait peut-être bien été strip-teaseur lorsqu'il bossait au Baratie...

-Ouais vas-y Sanji, continue!, hurla le capitaine qui suivait le rythme de son cuisinier. Zoro s'interrogea sur la décence de cette scène pour un public non averti et se retourna vers Chopper et Usopp dont les yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites, sans parler de leurs bouches qui nettoyaient le plancher.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils...font...là, bredouilla l'innocent petit renne qui ne voyait plus rien vu que le long nez, choqué, avait mis ses mains devant ses yeux.

-Je crois qu'il ont VRAIMENT dû manquer d'oxygène quand ils étaient au fond de l'eau.

-En tous cas notre cher cuisinier a le rythme dans la peau, chose que moi je n'ai plus, vu que je n'ai plus de peau, Yo oh !, blagua l'escrimeur tandis que Zoro tâchait de se rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepter de rejoindre cet équipage.

-Oh, Sourcil en vrille, rhabille-toi, tu me gâche la vue, cria soudain une voix menaçante et l'ambiance retomba comme un soufflet. Tous se retournèrent vers le bretteur avec des yeux remplis d'interrogation pour certains, revolvers pour certaines.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas supporter la vue d'un corps parfait...

-Arrête, mon estomac va se retourner, ironisa-t-il. Parfait? Et puis quoi encore? Le cuistot en colère serra les poings, _gagné_ pensa le bretteur. Ça en devenait même trop facile. Il se mit en garde, main sur son sabre, prêt à contrer une éventuelle attaque.

-Oh non, Sanji, encore, pleurnicha Nami comme un petite fille trop gâtée.

-Désolée Nami chérie mais ça suffit pour aujourd'hui et puis j'ai un monstre marin qui m'attend dans ma cuisine, répliqua-t-il en renfilant sa chemise humide avant de secouer la main et de disparaître dans son antre. Luffy boudait assis sur le pont.

-Arg, Zoro, pourquoi tu as parlé? Pour une fois qu'on s'amusait bien avec Sanji. Voilà, maintenant je m'ennuie!, pouffa-t-il en regagnant la tête de lion du Sunny.

 _-Vous avez qu'à demander à Marimo de vous distraire, avec ses bandes et toutes ses cicatrices, il va vous faire la danse du zombie, enfin si il en est capable,_ proposa une voix lointaine pleine de défiance.

-Hors de questions!, grimaça un Zoro qui avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette pour s'enfermer à double tour dans sa salle d'entraînement. Il lui fallait au moins deux heures de méditation intensive pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se mit en position et ferma les yeux, prenant de grandes respirations quand il entendit un cri strident. Il leva un œil anticipant une éventuelle attaque ennemie.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! Le cuistot, encore lui mais qu'est-ce-qu'il avait encore à brailler comme une jouvencelle en détresse? Est-ce-que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que ma cravate fait dans la gorge de cette satanée bestiole ?

-Heu, Sanji, c'est-à-dire que... c'est un malentendu..., bredouilla la voix du sniper.

-Un malentendu à 500 Berrys! Mon cul oui !, l'engueula le Cook et on ne tarda pas à entendre un cri de détresse suivi d'un plouf lointain.

-Ouais Usopp, un strip-tease!, ricana le Capitaine mais il semblait le seul à être enchanté par cette idée. Zoro prit sa tête entre ses mains : Désespérant !

...

Le soir venu, tous s'installèrent autour de la table, impatients de voir ce que les mains magiques du cuistot avait fait du monstre marin pêché avec tant de difficultés. Un énorme plat arriva sur la table et Luffy se jeta dessus avant tout le monde.

-Arg! Et nous alors!, se plaignit Chopper la fourchette à la main.

-Vous en faites pas, ça c'est le plat spécial Luffy! Vous avez une assiette chacun qui vous attend sur le comptoir, indiqua le blond d'un signe de tête.

-Waouh Chanji, chest chuper bon!, le félicita le goinfre au chapeau de paille tandis que le bretteur traînait la patte jusqu'à son assiette. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû forcer autant et écouter les conseils du renne au nez bleu accessoirement médecin...

-Alors vous avez vu ça, c'est grâce à moi et ma technique de pêche imparable que l'on peut manger un tel repas. Encore un exploit du grand Capitaine Usopp!

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on remette ça sur le tapis?

-Heu...Bon appétit, répondit le canonnier pour changer de sujet. Son postérieur devait encore être douloureux et Zoro s'en voulut intérieurement d'avoir loupé ça.

-Dis mon cher Sanji, je peux te poser une question. Tout à l'heure, tu as dit à Usopp qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était de vivre sur une île déserte parce que toi...

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y repenser.

-Ben quoi, fais pas ta prude le taquina le bretteur de plus en plus curieux, si t'as peur qu'on se foute de toi, je peux t'assurer qu'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus à une honte près!

-Ferme-la Baka! Plus un mot dans la pièce, plus personne n'osait bouger d'un pouce 85 jours, reprit le blond pour casser ce silence qui devenait pesant, j'ai passé 85 jours sur une île déserte avec Zeff quand j'étais enfant... Il y a eu une tempête et on s'est retrouvés sur ce...fichu rocher sans rien à bouffer. Alors je sais ce que c'est que la faim... murmura-t-il en reprenant une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il s'était allumé malgré sa règle de ne jamais fumer dans la cuisine. Et un jour enfin on a été secouru et je suis resté bosser au Baratie avec lui. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de manger, sauf bien-sûr le Capitaine qui en profitait pour chaparder dans les assiettes voisines.

-Oh, cette histoire est trop triste, pleura à chaudes larmes Franky à côté d'un Chopper tout aussi ému par le récit que venait de faire la jambe noire.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on laisse quelqu'un manquer de nourriture, y compris un ennemi, en déduit Nico Robin en sirotant son thé.

-Et que tu nous interdis de gaspiller et de jouer avec la bouffe. Je comprends mieux!

-Ba ouais, moi che la connaichais déchà chette hichtoire, ajouta Luffy la bouche pleine.

-Maintenant on sait pourquoi tu es aussi maigrichon! Par contre, le sourcil ça reste toujours un sacré mystère, piqua le vert qui en profitait pour vider des chopes de rhum.

-Pas autant que la couleur improbable de ta tignasse, Marimo!, cingla le Cook hors de lui. Zoro eut un sourire carnassier tandis que le blond se jetait sur lui pour cette bagarre qu'il avait tant désiré et qui ne prit fin que quand ils furent tous deux allongés sur le plancher essoufflés, à bout de force mais satisfaits. La nuit allait tomber.

...

Après ses heures obligatoires de garde en haut de la vigie, imposés par Nami sous peine d'amende lourde, Zoro avait envie d'une douche fraîche pour oublier un peu la chaleur dû à la zone qu'ils traversaient. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit des bruits étranges provenant de la chambre des filles. On aurait dit comme un lit qui craquait... Intrigué, il s'approcha de la porte pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait juste à deux pas de lui. Comme si le fait de traverser une zone tropicale ne suffisait pas, il sentit une vive chaleur s'emparer de son visage lorsqu'il crut entendre de légers gémissements féminins. Ses Nakamas avaient l'air de prendre du bon temps toutes les deux, ou alors c'était encore les satanées pilules de Chopper qui lui faisaient imaginer n'importe quoi.

-Peu importe, se résigna-t-il prêt à repartir en direction de la douche.

C'était sa tête, sa vilaine petite tête qui lui jouait des tours et tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'une bonne nuit de sommeil à défaut de pouvoir découper un ennemi en fines lamelles.

Le bretteur se figea lorsqu'il entendit un soupir plus fort passer la cloison et encore plus au moment où l'archéologue arriva dans sa direction avec un air amical. Si elle était là, elle ne pouvait pas être dans la chambre, mais alors qui était avec Nami !?

-Un problème Sabreur-san?, demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs tandis que le bretteur tentait au mieux de dissimuler ses joues à la teinte rosée.

-Non, j'ai cru entendre un bruit inhabituel mais ça doit être mon imagination.

-Tu parles de ce genre de bruits?, demanda-t-elle en levant l'index pour lui signaler des effusions féminines à peine dissimulées. C'est rien, c'est Nami, l'informa-t-elle sur un ton calme, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Tu sais garder un secret?

-Mais avec qui elle..., demanda Zoro réputé pour être muet comme une tombe. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer la question que la réponse arriva d'elle-même.

 _-Arrête Sanji-kun, s'eclaffa Nami qui ne semblait pas si pressée que cela qu'il se stoppe vu le ton de sa voix._

Zoro se redressa, droit comme un I rien qu'à entendre le nom de la personne qui était concernée. En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter.

-Tu sais, ils ne font rien de mal, ce sont des nakamas, et quand Nami en ressent le besoin, il lui donne … du plaisir, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant d'avoir un petit sourire complice. le bretteur sentit ses joues s'enflammer de nouveau.

-Il y a un soucis sabreur?, demanda la brune en penchant la tête vers lui.

-Du...plaisir..., répéta-t-il comme si ce mot ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Pour atteindre son rêve de devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, il avait décidé de renoncer à beaucoup de choses, en particulier les choses susceptibles de le détourner de son but, les femmes et le plaisir en faisaient partie.

-Oui, j'ai lu un livre qui parle d'un pays mythique qui se nomme les États-Unis et chez eux, c'est très courant. Ils appelle ça des « sex-friends », crut bon d'ajouter l'archéologue. Zoro secoua la tête. Jamais entendu parler de son truc!

-Et depuis combien de temps ça dure?, questionna-t-il soudainement agacé par la réaction involontaire de son épiderme. Toutes ces choses le dépassaient et au fond il aurait préféré ne rien découvrir ou du moins que Robin ne soit pas là. Elle avait remarqué son trouble, c'était certain, cette femme remarquait toujours tout avant tout le monde de toutes façons.

-Je ne sais pas, un mois peut-être plus. Tu devrais aller te doucher maintenant. Ah et Zoro, je compte sur ta discrétion car personne ne sait à part nous deux.

Le bretteur fit un signe de tête avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Les révélations de l'archéologue venaient de le chambouler complètement. Certes, l'attirance du Cook pour tout ce qui avait un décolleté ce n'était pas nouveau, certes la rousse semblait plus proche de lui et encore plus depuis leur dernière aventure mais de là à les imaginer tous les deux dans le même lit en train de faire des choses qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer... Il fit couler un jet d'eau glacée sur son corps pour faire redescendre toute cette pression, un court instant, juste ne plus penser à rien.

En sortant, il surprit la navigatrice uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir adossée à la porte de sa chambre en pleine béatitude. Sûrement besoin de la salle de bain...

Zoro, lui, fit comme si de rien était et reprit le chemin du dortoir. Il s'allongea sur son lit et constata que celui du Cook juste en face était vide. Pourtant c'était Franky qui avait pris le tour de garde.

Lorsque le blond arriva dans la chambre, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil interrogateur devant son apparence. Sa cravate toujours impeccable était un vrai sac de nœuds, sa chemise ouverte laissait apparaître son torse glabre et pale sans compter qu'un seul des pans de la même chemise était rentré dans son pantalon dont la ceinture était à peine bouclée. Sans parler de ses cheveux en bataille malgré cette mèche qui retombait toujours impeccablement sur son œil gauche.

-Tu reviens du champ de bataille ? On dirait un épouvantail.

-Ferme-la Marimo !, souffla-t-il l'air complètement ailleurs. Et ce fut la seule phrase qu'il prononça jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette au lit. Zoro voulait parler mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait vu le Cook s'allonger sur sa couche avec un sourire empli de satisfaction. Zoro, lui éprouvait un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa venait de son ventre et que ça le brûlait bien plus que sa cuisse blessée.

 **TBC**

Merci à tous ceux qui passent me lire et qui m'encouragent à poursuivre ( Akilie 3 )

 **Playlist : Jaques Dutronc : Le Dragueur des Supermarchés**

Sanji /des cœurs dans les yeux qui court dans tous les sens/ Enfin! Depuis plus de cinq cents épisodes que j'attends... Enfin j'ai ma Nami-swan~! Mon Dieu J'adoooore cette fiction.

Moi /tout sourire/ Depuis le temps tu m'as fait pitié mon pauvre Cook.

Zoro /qui le pousse pour avoir un peu de place/ Arrête ton char, le cuistot. Je trouve que je t'ai vu ou imaginé un peu trop souvent à poil dans ce chapitre.

Moi /regard pervers/ Oh et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines...

Zoro/paniqué qui regarde autour de lui/ Comment on sort de cette histoire?

Sanji /se moquant ouvertement/ Laisse tomber Marimo, tu vas encore te perdre!

Luffy /ameuté par le bruit de bagarre/ Attendez les mecs, moi aussi je veux jouer!

Moi / qui fais coucou de la main/ A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6 Retour de flammes part1

**Déteste-moi** **by Blackpiece Fairie**

Chapitre 6 : Retour de flammes partie 1

Un nouveau jour se levait à peine sur le Thousand Sunnny que déjà la voix la plus désagréable de Grand Line venait rompre le silence de l'aube.

-Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~, petit déjeuner mes colombes! Oh, les mecs, venez bouffer!, appela le Cook qui était mieux réglé que l'horloge parlante.

-Bordel, il peut pas se la fermer dés le matin celui là !, bougonna une forme emmitouflée jusqu'à la tête dont on ne distinguait que quelques mèches vertes au niveau du crâne. Si il y avait bien une chose que Zoro détestait, c'était les réveils en fanfare. Surtout lorsqu'il s'était tapé le dernier quart de vigie et qu'il n'avait pu grappiller que quelques heures de sommeil. Bien trop peu !

-Hum, c'est déjà le matin, grogna le doux timbre de Chopper qui s'étirait.

-MANGER!, brailla le Capitaine complètement en transe.

Et c'était en partie pour ça que chaque matin, le bretteur maudissait le cuistot.

-Oi Zoro, tu viens c'est l'heure!, se marra-t-il alors que le vert se débattait pour repousser Luffy qui avait atterri sur lui. Ce C.. de Capitaine s'amusait à virer la couette et l'air frais glaçait son corps. La traversée de la zone tropicale devait bel et bien être terminée.

-Laisse-moi dormir Luffy, je te laisse même manger ma part si tu veux mais bon sang: BOUGE !, lui ordonna un Zoro qui se tortillait comme un ver coupé, histoire de retrouver un semblant de dignité car là franchement il se sentait totalement piégé.

-C'est vrai? Oi SANJI DOUBLE PART POUR MOI! Zoro fait la grève de la faim.

-Il a surtout une double dose de flemme..., cingla le Cook depuis l'embrasure de la porte d'où s'élevait un nuage de fumée. Marimo, si c'est moi qui vient te lever, ton cul vas s'en souvenir pendant des semaines... Si je te connaissais pas si bien, je me demanderais ce que tu fais de tes nuits mais la question ne se pose même pas !

-Tu peux parler tiens, marmonna Zoro entre ses dents. Si il y en avait un avec une petite mine et des cernes sous les yeux ce matin, ce n'était certainement pas lui !

...

Depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, Roronoa Zoro avait toujours eu un sabre dans les mains. C'était comme une seconde peau. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'arme l'avait choisi. C'était juste son destin, pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Ainsi, il obligeait quotidiennement son corps à un entraînement drastique, au dessus des capacités de la plupart des hommes. Il repoussait sans cesse ses limites, chaque jour un kilo de plus, chaque fois une pompe supplémentaire, jusqu'à s'effondre par terre en sueur.

Si son corps était en béton, son esprit lui était de fer et il le forgeait jour après jour, combat après combat et il s'était imposé des règles à suivre pour sa propre survie. Ne jamais prendre un coup dans le dos, un déshonneur pour un bretteur. Ne jamais faire confiance, cela n'amenait que déception. Ne jamais être dépendant de quiconque, preuve de faiblesse. Ne jamais s'engager sentimentalement, une perte de temps et un sacré point faible. C'était la seule façon de devenir plus fort et d'être à la hauteur de son rêve. Car un jour ou l'autre, il allait recroiser Œil de Faucon et le provoquer dans un duel où il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de sortir vainqueur.

-3499...

-Zoro, l'interpella la voix de la navigatrice tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la série de pompes qu'il effectuait sur le pont du Sunny sous une chaleur insupportable.

-3500... Quoi encore? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là!

-Oh ce que tu peux être bougon quand tu t'y mets. Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais aider Luffy à descendre la grande voile. Il y a un vent favorable, autant en profiter pour avancer plus vite vers la prochaine île, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

-3504... Tu peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre?

-Chopper fait une expérience très minutieuse, Franky et Usopp sont en train de réparer le Mini Merry, Sanji est en plein milieu de la préparation du déjeuner... enfin bref, ils font tous des choses importantes alors que toi, ton entraînement...

La navigatrice n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase tellement les yeux coléreux du bretteur semblaient lui avoir ôté tous les mots de la bouche.

-Je fais des choses que pas la moitié des personnes sur ce bateau serait capable de faire. Je suis un guerrier moi, pas un vulgaire bricoleur du dimanche ou un cuistot de cantine scolaire. Alors va trouver un autre pigeon d'accord, s'agaça le bretteur face au manque de reconnaissance de la jeune femme.

Chacun sur le Sunny avait ses propres loisirs et le sabreur n'acceptait pas que l'on considère les siens comme inutiles. Bon d'accord, il voulait bien avouer que ses longues siestes n'amélioraient pas beaucoup le quotidien de l'équipage mais pour le reste.

-Oh là là, quel rabat-joie! Je sais pas ce qui te met dans un tel état mais il faut te détendre Zoro! Et tu vas aller de suite me descendre cette fichue voile, ça te fera un très bon exercice, insista la rousse dans un clin d'œil démoniaque, plus du tout apeurée par son Nakama qui aboyait toujours bien plus fort qu'il ne mordait.

-Sorcière!

 _-Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ma Nami-chérie, sale Marimo de merde_ , s'éleva la voix du pervers de Love Cook. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ramené celui-là...

-De quoi je me mêle le sourcil permanenté! T'as qu'à y aller toi, le chevalier servant, larguer la voile, car c'est pas en touillant la sauce que tu vas te muscler les biceps...

-C'est sûr que toi, ton tour de biceps est plus élevé que celui de ta boîte crânienne, tête de mousse. J'arrive à ton secours Nami chérie~, chantonna le satané Cook avant d'apparaître, cigarette au bec et torchon sur l'épaule. Et soit dit en passant tête d'algues, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le cuistot de cantine scolaire?

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fous de ce que tu peux dire, Ero Cook ?

-La seule chose que je vais faire, c'est botter ton cul de bretteur raté !

-Comme si tu pouvais, tiens!, ricana le sabreur en sortant ses katanas de leurs fourreaux. Elles y étaient restées depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il avait une envie folle de mettre la raclée de sa vie à cette grande bouche pleine de tabac, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en pisse le sang et qu'elle le supplie de l'épargner.

-Non mais, ça suffit tous les deux! Il n'y en a pas un qui est fichu de se bouger pour descendre la voile mais quand il s'agit de vous battre, là vous êtes sur le pied de guerre dans la seconde. Bande d'attardés!, beugla Nami hystérique en leur décollant chacun un coup de poing qui avait eu raison de leurs envies de meurtre respectives.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite Nami, tu sais bien que je ferais toujours tout ce que je peux pour ton bonheur et ...

-Oui, d'accord, d'accord... Merci Sanji-kun, le repoussa la rousse alors qu'il tournait autour d'elle comme un satellite autour de sa planète. Risible au goût du vert qui se demandait si il n'y avait pas un filet de bave et une queue qui poussait au cuistot tellement il se comportait comme un petit chien devant elle. Pour sûr si elle lui lançait une baballe, il irait la chercher à quatre pattes. Tous ces sacrifices pour finir dans sa chambre, il n'avait vraiment aucune fierté ce type...

Zoro allait lancer une réplique cinglante mais il se mordit la langue au dernier moment. Il avait fait une promesse à Robin et Roronoa Zoro était beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas un traître.

-J'en étais où moi déjà, se concentra de nouveau le bretteur en reprenant sa série de pompes. Un...Deux...Trois...

-Oi Zoro! Pousse-toi, l'interpella son capitaine depuis le sommet du mat. Je vais lâcher la voile. Sanji, tu tiens les cordages d'accord ?

Le manieur de sabres leva un sourcil interrogateur, l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il devait se pousser. Mais il avait oublié que Luffy avait une façon bien à lui de larguer les voiles. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire _Slash_ , il se retrouva avec un poids énorme sur le thorax. La voile était dépliée, et le chapeau de paille s'était simplement laissé tomber au sol dans un boom retentissant. Et une côté cassée, une!

-Bon sang Luffy, tu peux pas faire attention et déplier les voiles comme tout le monde.

-Ben quoi, moi je voulais rebondir. Je t'avais bien dit de te pousser Zoro! Oi, désolé, ricana-t-il en repositionnant son chapeau droit sur sa tête.

-J'avais encore jamais vu une crêpe verte, se marra le Cook en rattachant le cordage au mât. Si il n'avait pas été cloué au sol, il lui aurait tranché la gorge, histoire que plus aucune connerie du genre n'en sorte mais c'était sans compter sur Luffy qui avait l'air de trouver son second très confortable.

-Vous trouvez pas que ça sent le cramé ?, lança l'air de rien le vert avec le peu de voix qu'il lui restait. Le blond le toisa un instant dans un sourire narquois mais le vert avait réussi à semer le doute dans sa tête, il le savait, il le connaissait trop bien. Jamais de la vie il ne laisserait un repas trop cuire, il en allait de son honneur de chef. Même plus drôle...

-Tout mijote à feu doux. On va manger un excellent repas.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe?, demanda Chopper en passant la tête par la porte de son infirmerie, j'ai entendu un grand bruit. Il n'y a pas de blessés au moins?

-Non, tout va bien, répondit le Capitaine souriant de toutes ses dents. Oh, c'est sûr, lui il allait très bien, son corps élastique n'avait rien senti et il avait trouvé un magnifique oreiller vert pour amortir sa chute, oreiller qui se taisait par pure fierté.

-LUFFY JE TE SIGNALE QUE ZORO EST TOUJOURS EN CONVALESCENCE. A QUOI ÇA SERT QUE JE LE SOIGNE SI VOUS RECOMMENCEZ LE LENDEMAIN !

Chopper qui avait pris sa forme la plus costaude poussa le chapeau de paille et attrapa le bretteur qui n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'il allait encore se prendre une leçon de moral sur le respect de son corps, l'erreur de lui infliger volontairement de la douleur sans croire qu'il allait un jour se rebeller et bla et bla...

Un bandage plus tard, Zoro s'assit contre le mât puisqu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire, encore une fois privé d'entraînement pour une durée indéterminée.

Le soleil brillait de se plus beaux rayons, l'après-midi se faisait calme et Zoro s'éveillait lentement après sa sieste habituelle, relativement plus longue que d'ordinaire et il soupçonnait Chopper et ses maudites gélules d'y être pour quelque chose... Une embarcation légère apparut à l'horizon, ce qui interpella Franky qui était de garde au sommet de la vigie. Tiens, peut-être un peu d'action en perspective...

-Hé, il y a quelqu'un qui approche. Un type tout seul sur un radeau avec une voile et un pavillon bizarre. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là ce gus?

-Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège! Et nous on va droit dans la gueule du loup!, imagina d'emblée Usopp visiblement dans un grand jour...

-En même temps, ce pavillon ne m'est pas inconnu, s'interrogea tout haut le vert en se frottant la tête à la recherche de ses souvenirs mais il avait chassé tellement de pirates avant d'accepter de suivre Luffy qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de tout le monde.

-Cherche pas Tête de mousse, tu vas anéantir le peu de neurones qu'il te reste... Moi je sais qui c'est. On ne craint rien. Quoique avec lui on n'est jamais sûr... fanfaronna le blond en pinçant ses lèvres autour de sa cigarette, lèvres qui s'étiraient dans un sourire provocateur en direction du bretteur qui lui serrait les dents.

Zoro se creusait les méninges pour trouver de qui il voulait bien parler mais la réponse arriva directement dans le pavillon de son oreille et à un niveau de décibels élevé.

-ACE ! C'est Ace !, se réjouit leur capitaine en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Bon sang Luffy, pas la peine de hurler comme ça !

-Il me voit là ? Vous croyez qu'il m'a entendu ?

-A mon avis, on t'a entendu jusque de l'autre côté de Red Line !

-C'est que notre capitaine a du coffre, Yo oh oh ! Mais mon cher Luffy, qui est ce fameux Ace dont tu parles ?, s'informa le squelette fraîchement embarqué sur le Sunny.

-Ace? Ben c'est mon grand frère pourquoi ?, répliqua-t-il comme si ça allait de soit.

-Et c'est pas n'importe qui, crut bon d'ajouter Nami, C'est le Capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, le grand empereur.

-Ouais, le vieux papy, c'est bien ça, acquiesça Luffy en agitant sa main, impatient de retrouver celui qui lui manquait chaque jour.

Il rêvait secrètement d'accrocher le pavillon de son frère avec le sien et qu'ensemble ils forment le duo de Capitaines le plus balaise de toute l'ère de la piraterie. Malheureusement, Ace était déjà engagé auprès du vieux Newgate qu'il considérait comme son père et sa fidélité était sans limites.

Ace... Le bretteur eut un petit sourire en coin. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur périple du côté d'Alabasta et il devait avouer qu'il était impatient de le revoir. Avec Portgas, le courant était passé de suite. Il faut dire aussi que le grand brun avec sa décontraction naturelle avait la particularité de mettre les gens facilement à l'aise.

-Hé Poings Ardents, t'avance pas bien vite sur ton rafiot, t'as besoin qu'on te pousse ?, l'attaqua le blond dans un grand sourire.

Si il y avait une personne avec qui le cuistot s'entendait bien, c'était définitivement Ace. N'importe qui les observant aurait pensé qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années ou qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Hors, il n'en était rien, ils avaient seulement passé quelques jours ensemble dans le désert.

-Impatient de me voir, Cook?, répliqua l'homme au chapeau orange dans un sourire taquin auquel le blond répondit par un très distingué doigt d'honneur. Oh, j'adore quand tu me prends par les sentiments...

-Allez, dépêche-toi un peu Ace, j'ai hâte de te présenter les nouveaux membres de mon équipage, trépigna d'impatience le plus jeune des frères.

Il attrapa une corde et la jeta à la mer. Portgas s'en saisit et attacha son radeau au Sunny. Il se propulsa finalement d'un bond sur la poupe du bateau, avec ce sourire qui ne quittait jamais vraiment ses lèvres, même dans les phases de combat.

-Calme-toi Luffy, on a tout le temps de faire connaissance.

-Non, viens avec moi, le cramponna Luffy qui savait que les moments ensemble étaient toujours trop courts. Il serra un bref instant son aîné contre lui et lui donna l'accolade. Tu te souviens de Zoro, mon sabreur!

À ses mots, le dit sabreur tendit la main mais il se retrouva rapidement collé contre le torse d'un Ace toujours aussi...chaleureux, c'était le mot, étant donné la température de sa peau qui frisait toujours les 40 degrés.

-T'es encore blessé toi?, lui fit remarquer le brun en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Ouais, et c'est de la faute de l'autre Sourcil en vrille là!, raconta le bretteur avec la plus grande mauvaise foi du monde mais c'était sans compter sur la grande bouche du blond qui réagit au quart de tour à son insinuation.

-C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu es assez con pour te laisser piéger par une gamine qui t'arrive à peine au genou, Tête d'algues.

-Et si toi tu passais pas ton temps à mater les filles dans les cabines d'essayage, tu te ferais peut-être pas kidnapper, et j'aurais pas besoin d'aller sauver ton cul à deux plombes du mat', répliqua le vert dont les sourcils commençaient à se froncer de colère.

Ace étouffa un rire en secouant la tête, toujours pareils ces deux crétins!

-Sans parler de ton frère qui se sert de moi pour amortir ses chutes, ajouta le bretteur en désignant son torse une fois de plus amoché.

-Tu te souviens aussi de Sanji mon cuisinier à plein temps !

-Ouais, ça c'est rien de le dire, marmonna le blond en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Toujours trop canon pour ta propre sécurité, Sexy Cook, le fit enrager Ace en le collant contre lui dans la même accolade qu'il avait donnée au bretteur.

-Et toi toujours aussi...Ace, Ace !

-Il y a aussi Usopp et Nami, ma navigatrice, continua le fier Capitaine du Sunny en approchant le sniper de son frère, sniper qui semblait un peu stressé rien qu'à l'idée de se coltiner deux D pour le prix d'un.

-Alors ici, il y a Chopper notre médecin de bord. Il a mangé le fruit de l'humain alors il a plein de transformations trop géniales.

-Trop cool, le raton laveur!, s'extasia l'homme de feu dans un grand sourire.

-Je ne suis pas un raton laveur, je suis un renne d'abord, s'agaça le jeune docteur.

-Ah euh..., désolée, grimaça le Capitaine de flotte légèrement confus. Il se retourna une seconde vers le bretteur qui riait, se payait ouvertement de sa poire.

-Ah et tu ne connais pas encore Robin. Tu vas voir c'est la plus intelligente d'entre nous et avec son fruit de l'éclosion elle peut faire apparaître des mains et des pieds.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment la grande brune en tendant sa main au nouveau venu qu'elle dépassait d'une bonne tête.

Ace se retourna de nouveau en lâchant un _Waouh_ silencieux qui pouvait se lire uniquement sur ses lèvres, puis un léger signe de tête à peine perceptible en direction du cuistot qui signifiait « _qu'est-ce-que t'attends pour la draguer? »_ dans leur langage de mecs que le bretteur avait appris à décrypter. Pour toute réponse, le chef se contenta de mordre le filtre de sa cigarette dans un léger rictus.

-Et enfin les deux derniers arrivés sur le navire. Franky le cyborg qui nous a construit le Sunny. Allez Franky, descends de la vigie que je te présente mon frère.

-Ouais Bro, j'arrive! Il n'y a rien à l'horizon, on est tranquille pour un moment !

-Et Brook, notre squelette musicien. Tu vas voir, il est trop drôle.

-Yo oh oh, mon cher Ace, je t'aurais bien serré la main mais comme tu peux le voir techniquement je n'ai pas vraiment de main... Blague de squelette!

Portgas ricana et se retourna une dernière fois vers le blond, lui adressant un signe de tête identique au précédent. Le Cook se contenta de le snober en envoyant une longue bouffée de sa cigarette au dessus de sa tête.

Visiblement Brook et Franky n'étaient pas son genre... Allez comprendre pourquoi...

-Ben c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai une de ces faims, qu'est-ce-qu'on mange Sanji?

-J'ai prévu de la viande pour un régiment mais je crois bien que ça ne sera pas suffisant, marmonna le blond en toisant le grand brun qui était réputé pour bouffer comme quatre. Autant dire qu'avec les deux frères D autour de la même table, ça allait être banquet tous les jours.

-A propos Ace, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait de ton équipage ?, demanda le vert en partageant un verre de saké avec le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

-C'est vrai ça, à chaque fois qu'on te croise, tu es tout seul. Alabasta, maintenant ici en plein milieu de la mer, commenta Luffy avec intérêt.

-Je suis à la recherche d'un traître. C'est très important pour moi, une question d'honneur même mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, c'est top secret.

Zoro lui sourit gentiment. Il savait que pour un homme, il n'y avait rien de plus important que l'honneur. Quitte à en mourir, autant pouvoir se regarder en face jusqu'à son dernier soupir et ne rien regretter.

-Hé, on peut le chercher ensemble ton type si tu veux !, proposa Luffy toujours prêt à tout pour aider les autres, mais surtout toujours d'attaque pour la castagne.

-Il a raison. Bordel Ace, tu es aussi secret qu'une nana., la ramena le Cook qui avait exceptionnellement débouché un de ses grands crus pour leur nouvel invité.

-Et dieu sait que tu t'y connais, le taquina Portgas en retour, Pff, c'est-à-dire que c'est une très longue histoire.

-Regarde, on a tout notre temps, dit Luffy en s'allongeant près de son frangin, Et puis j'adore quand tu me racontes des histoires, ça me rappelle quand on était petit.

Le brun ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune et céda face à sa bouille d'enfant.

-Très bien Luffy, tu as gagné. La personne que je cherche faisait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, c'était un de mes frères si vous voulez.

-Tes frères? Hé mais c'est moi ton frère, s'agaça Luffy en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son aîné qui sourit de sa soudaine possessivité.

-Mais non Luffy, quand il dit frère, c'est comme si il disait Nakama, expliqua Zoro à son capitaine qui boudait. Ace acquiesça, ce qui rassura beaucoup son cadet.

-Là d'accord! Maintenant tu peux la continuer, ton histoire.

Un jour, Satch notre cuisinier de bord, un type que j'adore, j'adore tous les cuistots de toutes façons, lança-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au blond, bref un jour Satch a rapporté un fruit du démon, celui des ténèbres et ça a mal tourné.

Le brun marqua une pause. Sa gorge était aussi serrée que ses poings. Il n'allait pas pleurer, non Ace était comme lui, un homme qui ne pleurait pas... enfin d'habitude...

-Satch est mort... le traître la tué pour lui prendre son fruit... Et c'est pour ça que je le cherche, je veux venger l'honneur de mon cuisinier coûte que coûte.

-Waouh, tu devais l'aimer vraiment beaucoup dis donc, fit remarquer Luffy.

-Si une personne faisait du mal à Sanji ou à Zoro, qu'est-ce-que tu ferais toi?

-JE LUI EXPLOSERAIS SA FACE À CET EMPAFFÉ !

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Hé dis Sanji, ça te dirais pas de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche? J'ai besoin d'un nouveau cuistot et je prendrai bien soin de toi tu verras, proposa Ace dans un sourire très commercial.

-Hé Ace, Sanji est à moi! Arrête d'essayer de me piquer mon équipage !

Le concerné pas si concerné que ça alluma une cigarette, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à des inepties pareilles.

-En parlant de Barbe Blanche, qu'est-ce-qu'il en pense lui de tout ça ?

-Ouais le papy, il veux pas le retrouver lui aussi ?

-Père.., hésita Poings Ardents, Père m'a dit de ne pas le poursuivre, et j'ai désobéi...

-Hé ça veut dire que tu ne fais plus partie de son équipage?, s'enthousiasma le chapeau de paille qui se voyait déjà recruter son grand frère en tant que combattant.

-Non mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je voyage seul. Pour tous les protéger...

La solitude, Zoro connaissait ce sentiment par cœur. En tant que chasseur de primes, il avait marché des heures entières avec son ombre comme seule compagnie, dans un silence que seul les rafales de vent venaient briser. Et ce silence, toujours ce silence, même en face des gens qui le suppliait de ne pas les livrer à la Marine. Stoïque comme un roc, il accomplissait sa tâche jusqu'au bout, sans sourciller.

La solitude, pas de comptes à rendre, pas d'attaches. Personne qui vous attend nulle part. Personne pour s'inquiéter de votre absence. D'ailleurs depuis quand êtes-vous parti? Et si un jour vous veniez à disparaître de la surface de la terre, toujours personne pour s'en inquiéter, personne à prévenir, personne à votre enterrement. Seulement la terre et le silence de la mort.

La solitude et un jour une voix stridente qui vous donne l'impression de revivre, une main en caoutchouc qui se pose sur votre épaule et un sourire qui vous réchauffe. Un bateau, un chapeau de paille, un sniper, une voleuse, une jambe noire, un renne, une archéologue, un cyborg, un squelette. La fin du silence et pas de regrets.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Retour de flammes part2

**Déteste-moi** **by Blackpiece Fairie**

Chapitre 6 : Retour de flammes partie 2

-Oï Zoro, tu viens manger ?

Le vert détourna la tête. Il était tout seul sur le pont. Et merde, il avait encore dû se perdre dans ses souvenirs et oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Il sourit faiblement à Ace en qui il se retrouvait énormément et le suivit en direction de la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà installé et chantait au son du violon de Brook.

-Hum, ça sent super bon !, se réjouit Poings Ardents en humant l'air au dessus de la marmite où cuisait une sauce pour accompagner le plat de résistance.

-Oui, c'est une sauce spéciale, une recette du vieux...

-Mais je parlais pas de la sauce, le coupa Ace dans un regard coquin.

Le blond tiqua avant de le forcer à s'asseoir à la table. Il détestait avoir quelqu'un derrière lui quand il cuisinait et il refusait qu'on vienne tourner autour des plats. C'était lui qui servait et point final. Il y avait qu'une seule corvée qu'il partageait volontiers avec les autres et celle-là franchement, le bretteur s'en serait bien passé: la vaisselle.

-Allez tout le monde, le repas est servi !, rameuta le Cook en soulevant un plat énorme à la force d'une seule main pour le poser au centre de la table.

-Yo oh oh mon très cher Sanji, tu veux un coup de main? Enfin même si je n'ai pas vraiment de mains, blagua Brook comme à son habitude. Mon Dieu, pour un qui n'avait pas de bouche, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'ouvrir avec ses blagues débiles.

-Non merci, asseyez-vous et faites chanter vos papilles!

Usopp, Luffy et Ace se jetèrent sur le plat comme si ils n'avaient pas vu un rôti depuis des lustres tandis que Chopper salivait d'avance devant l'assiette végétarienne qui lui était réservée. Les demoiselles aussi avaient droit à un traitement de faveur puisque chacune disposait d'une assiette garnie avec goût par le Love-Cook. Franky jouait des coudes pour obtenir un morceau et Zoro lui, attendait que tout le monde se calme.

-Hé! Tu restes pas manger avec nous?, interpella Ace en cramponnant le chef par la manche de la chemise.

Le vert observait l'air de rien la réaction de son Nakama qui restait toujours en retrait au moment du repas, histoire de pouvoir servir ces demoiselles avant même qu'elles n'aient eut le temps de réclamer.

-Au moins on sera sûr que tu manges car t'es tellement maigrichon qu'un jour j'ai peur que tu te casses, cingla le bretteur en vidant la chope de rhum qu'il n'était pas vraiment autorisé à boire avec sa côte cassée et son traitement.

-Oh Marimo, t'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ?, riposta le blond en repositionnant sa mèche rebelle sur cet œil qui cachait tant de mystère.

-Comme si j'allais me soucier d'un crétin pareil, tiens!, pouffa le vert en le défiant du regard. Des éclairs semblaient traverser la table joliment dressée.

-Allez vous battre dehors sinon je vous électrocute !, avertit la rouquine dans un regard sombre qui indiquait qu'elle ne bluffait pas.

-En tous cas, c'est très bon Cook-san, le félicita Robin dans un sourire chaleureux alors que des cœurs commençaient à apparaître autour du Cook qui lançait des _Robin-chwan~_ complètement débiles.

-Hé d'ailleurs, dis-moi un peu Robin, demanda Ace en s'approchant de la brune avec son air de ne pas y toucher, comment as-tu fini dans l'équipage de mon frère?

-Heu, c'est une très longue histoire, commença l'archéologue une peu mal à l'aise, pour te résumer, j'ai travaillé pour Crocodile, Luffy m'a sauvé et j'ai accepté de le suivre.

-Ah c'est vrai que je lui ai mis une bonne raclée au type au crochet.

-En tous cas, je suis très content de voir que mon petit frère a un équipage sur qui il peut compter. Vous avez tous l'air formidables.

-Oh, tu sais, Le Grand Capitaine Usopp a vécu de grandes aventures sur tous les océans du monde alors plus rien ne lui fait peur. Luffy pourra toujours compter sur moi dans les moments de crise. Je me sacrifierai toujours pour mes Nakama.

Ah là là, si Usopp se battait aussi bien qu'il parlait...

-Oui, moi qui avait jamais quitté mon île et qui avait peur des humains, jamais je n'aurais pensé devenir un jour un pirate!

-Vivre sur ce bateau, c'est vraiment SUPER ! Je l'ai construit pour que chacun ait un endroit bien à lui mais aussi pour qu'on passe du bon temps tous ensemble.

-Yo oh, moi jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir embarqué sur le Sunny. J'ai errer comme une âme solitaire pendant un demi siècle sur un vaisseau fantôme alors maintenant je mords la vie à pleines dents et là je peux vraiment le dire car j'ai des dents.

Zoro lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement le jour où il avait accepté de suivre Luffy. C'était un pari risqué de suivre un gamin qui n'avait ni bateau, ni équipage mais quand il regardait ses Nakama, même l'autre plaie de sourcil en vrille, il se trouvait très chanceux de les avoir rencontrés, lui le chasseur de primes solitaire.

-Ah, je te l'avais bien dit Ace, ils sont trop drôles.

-ACE ! Vite un médecin, un médecin, paniqua Chopper en sautant de son siège pour venir au secours du brun qui s'était littéralement écroulé sur la table.

-Oh, c'est rien! Ça lui arrive tout le temps, ricana Luffy, Il mange et s'endort.

-C'est une maladie que je ne connais pas, examina de près le petit renne en prenant la température de Ace, chose inutile puisque son fruit du démon faussait la donne.

-Cette maladie s'appelle la narcolepsie et je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de remèdes.

-Ah, je me souviens d'une des mes aventures où j'ai terrassé une île entière de morts-vivants en leur lançant des billes du sommeil. Une victoire brillante du grand Capitaine Usopp-sama !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça..., marmonna le vert qui surveillait Blondie du coin de l'œil, au cas où ce roublard déciderait de le prendre par surprise. Le Cook lui aussi lui lançait des petit regards tout en mangeant son repas à côté d'un Ace endormi.

-On devrait arriver demain matin sur la prochaine île mais elle n'est répertoriée sur aucune carte pour le moment.

-J'ai regardé dans plusieurs de mes livres et je n'ai trouvé aucunes informations susceptibles de nous éclairer. Il y aurait un ancien bunker de la Marine..

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir se faire discrets et certainement envoyer des personnes en éclaireurs avant de pouvoir accoster pour de bon. Il va falloir nager..

-On peut prendre le radeau de Ace !, proposa le Cook toujours très habile pour imaginer des plans, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène faire une ballade romantique Sexy Cook ? Avec grand plaisir, le dragua faussement un Ace bien éveillé en passant son bras autour de la nuque du cuistot.

-Le Mini Merry est réparé, vous pouvez aussi vous en servir, signala Franky qui avait passé des heures dans les cales pour optimiser l'embarcation à tête de mouton.

-Super! Alors Ace et moi on partira d'un côté sur le radeau.

-Avec plaisir frangin !

\- Sanji et Zoro, vous, vous irez dans l'autre sens à bord du Mini Merry.

-HEIN? AVEC CE CRÉTIN? PAS QUESTION !, s'insurgèrent les deux hommes en tapant du poing sur la table. Plutôt crever que de faire équipe avec Sourcil roulé!

-Ils ont raison! C'est une très mauvaise idée de foncer comme ça. On devrait peut-être faire demi-tour et se diriger vers une île plus fréquentable, frémit un Usopp soudainement atteint de la maladie du _Je-ne-veux-pas accoster_.

-Hé, pas la peine de s'enflammer, on avisera demain. Rien ne vaut une bonne nuit de sommeil pour avoir les idées claires. D'ailleurs où est-ce-que je dors moi?, questionna Ace en s'étirant tel un chat. Il fixa chacun des membres de l'équipage comme si il semblait chercher sa victime potentielle. Zoro lui fit un regard mauvais. Même pas la peine d'y penser!

-Il y a un lit de disponible à l'infirmerie si tu veux, proposa Chopper au grand cœur mais cette possibilité n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Ace plus que ça.

-Pour le moment, je vais aller prendre un bon bain si ça ne gène personne.

-Vas pas te noyer dans cette grande baignoire, Portgas!

-Tu peux toujours venir vérifier que tout se passe bien pour moi.

-J'ai la vaisselle à faire, déclina le chef en jetant un torchon sur son épaule.

-Dommage, répliqua Poings Ardents tout bas.

Le sabreur ne pouvait pas se souvenir exactement quand ce petit jeu avait commencé entre Ace et le Cook mais une chose était sûre, cela agaçait fortement Zoro.

...

Le bretteur était de vigie encore cette nuit, selon les volontés de cette chère Nami... Sorcière! Il regardait d'un œil distrait l'horizon alors que l'appel du sommeil se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Après tout, personne ne le saurait...

Ses plans furent avortés par des voix masculines venant du pont. Qui pouvait bien être assez c.. fou pour être debout à cette heure là alors que lui rêvait de son lit ? Apparemment Ace et le Cook avaient de drôles de conversations nocturnes.

-Oh attends, attends, Keimi, la sirène !

-Oh putain ouais, Perona, la princesse fantôme !

-Pas mal, Nami-chérie?

-Mais sans le caractère alors! Nefertari Vivi ?

-Ah, Vivi-chwan~, la belle princesse! Robin d'amour!

-Grrr, Tashigi la Marine, elle donne envie de se faire passer les menottes direct!

-M'en parle pas... Madame Shirley !

-La vache, Sanji, t'es dur en affaire! Boa Hancock!

-BOA HANCOCK !, soupirèrent-ils tous les deux de concert.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné, je m'incline Ace !

-C'est quoi votre jeu débile ?, s'amusa le vert en passant la tête par la fenêtre de la vigie qui était ouverte pour lui donner un peu d'air.

-Laisse tomber Marimo, c'est pas un jeu pour les algues!, cingla le blond en sortant un cigarette de son paquet. Il la posa entre ses lèvres et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire ouf, elle était déjà allumée. Ace le fixa avec un regard coupable alors qu'une petite flamme recouvrait son index.

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêché, c'était trop tentant. Le blond se contenta de secouer la tête dans un rictus dont lui seul avait le secret. Ben t'attends quoi Zoro, viens avec nous!, l'invita Ace d'un signe de tête. Le vert soupira et se résigna à descendre de son perchoir. Il se plaça à côté du brun, ses avants bras contre la rambarde du Sunny.

-Roxanne du Baratie !

-Oh, bordel Roxanne, grogna Portgas en envoyant sa tête en arrière. Quand elle veut !

-Moi, elle a bien voulu, le nargua le Cook en haussant deux fois son sourcil vrillé.

-Enfoiré tiens... Et toi Zoro ?

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers un bretteur quelque peu décontenancé.

-À moins qu'en tant que samouraï tu aies fait vœu de chasteté ou un truc du genre.

-Chasteté ? Pfff, c'est juste qu'il est froid et plus peureux que Usopp quand il s'agit des filles, répondit pour lui le cuistot. Zoro resta bouche bée que le blond ait remarqué autant de choses chez lui, choses qu'il pensait secrètes.

-C'est juste que je me concentre uniquement sur mon objectif.

-Tu veux dire que depuis que t'es sur ce bateau, pas une seule fois...

-Oh, c'est désespérant !, souffla le blond sans même attendre la réponse.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu te fais jamais dragué quand même, s'étonna Ace.

-J'y fais pas vraiment attention, répondit le vert en passant un main dans ses cheveux courts, plutôt mal à l'aise à cause de toutes ces questions.

-Et Tashigi alors? Elle est folle de toi. À chaque fois qu'elle te croise, elle te court après et quelque chose me dit que l'histoire des sabres, c'est juste un prétexte.

-Tashigi, la Marine canon, alors ça mon pote, c'est un crime de laisser passer une occasion pareille!, le réprimanda gentiment Ace en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Et toi Ace, une femme dans ta vie ?, demanda innocemment Zoro.

-Oh oui, une à peu près sur toutes les îles où j'accoste...

Le Cook et lui éclatèrent de rire, et le bretteur ne put s'empêcher de les accompagner.

-Tu parles d'une réponse...

-Donc Zoro et moi, on sait que non. Mais toi bébé, est-ce-que t'as trouvé quelqu'un?

-Heu pas vraiment, répondit le Cook.

-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose!, en déduit Ace en le pointant de son index, index qui s'enflamma dans un claquement de doigt, ça aurait pas à voir avec la jolie Robin?

-Laisse Robin d'amour en dehors de ça.

-Alors c'est Nami?, en conclut le brun dont l'esprit de déduction était sans faille.

-Oui, non, enfin je sais plus trop, répondit le Cook en envoyant sa fumée dans les airs. Le chef fixait le vert. Il pouvait voir son visage grâce à la lumière que produisait le corps de Poings Ardents. Pendant une seconde, Zoro eut l'impression d'être de trop, d'empêcher le blond de poursuivre sa phrase. Il fallait être lucide. La dernière personne à qui le cuistot viendrait se confier, c'était définitivement lui. C'est assez compliqué en fait, continua-t-il contre toute attente.

-Pff, crois-moi, avec les filles quand ça commence à être _compliqué_ , insista Ace en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts incandescents, c'est qu'il est temps de partir!

-Sauf que là, il ne peut pas vraiment partir, fit remarquer Roronoa avant de se demander pourquoi il s'était mêlé de cette conversation. Le blond secoua son index devant lui, ce qui dans son langage de dérangé signifiait que le bretteur, entre deux absurdités, était capable de dire des choses sensées.

-Alors, il s'est passé quoi entre elle et toi au final, un baiser?

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans un de ses avants bras qui reposait sur la rambarde. Il avait l'air empêtré jusqu'au cou dans cette conversation mais bizarrement, ça ne faisait pas rire le bretteur de le voir en position de faiblesse.

-Bon alors Cook, raconte-moi un peu ce qui te met dans un état pareil, le cuisina Ace en passant amicalement ses bras autour de son cou. De toute évidence, le brun n'avait pas l'air d'aimer voir son cuistot favori se lamenter comme ça pour une nana.

-Ils couchent ensemble sans être vraiment ensemble, lâcha le sabreur avant de pincer des lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il l'avait ouverte ? Il avait envie de se trancher la langue avec le Wadô !

Le Love-Cook se leva droit comme un i tout en repoussant l'étreinte de Portgas qui se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

-Comment tu sais ça toi Marimo?, s'enflamma-t-il en donnant à Zoro un coup de pied en plein nez. Le vert légèrement sonné essuya le sang chaud d'un revers de manche. Il aurait dû se douter que sa réaction serait violente.

-Putain Ero-Cook, arrête ça! C'est juste que je vous ai entendu en allant dans la salle de bain. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si...

-Si tu finis cette phrase, je te jure que c'est la dernière que tu prononceras! Qui d'autre sait? QUI ?, questionna-t-il de plus en plus menaçant. Roronoa s'apprêtait à sortir ses katanas quand la main dissuasive de Portgas se posa sur son torse.

-Hé Sexy, ne crie pas comme ça car là, tu n'auras plus à te poser la question. Tout le monde sera au courant, l'apaisa Ace en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Alors au lieu d'ameuter tout le bateau, tu vas nous expliquer tout ça calmement.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai découvert ça il y a quelques jours, et personne d'autre ne sait, à part Robin qui sait tout depuis le début.

-Super, marmonna le blond qui enchaînait les cigarettes à une vitesse dangereuse. Le brun resserra son emprise autour de lui tout en étreignant le bretteur de la même façon avec son bras gauche à la chaleur rassurante.

-Et alors? C'est pas la première fille avec qui tu couches, loin de là! Alors il est où le problème, j'ai du mal à comprendre, s'interrogea l'homme de feu.

-C'est étrange, mais je m'étais toujours dit que Nami était une fille exceptionnelle qui méritait des attentions exceptionnelles. Je voulais faire les choses dans les règles avec elle mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

-Mais au moins ça s'est passé, s'agaça le vert, Écoute ça ne me regarde absolument pas vos histoires mais depuis que tu as rejoint l'équipage, tu te démènes pour la servir en espérant qu'un jour elle fasse un pas vers toi. Alors quoi? Il était temps, non?

-Tu as raison Marimo, ça ne te regarde pas, cingla-t-il avant de se raviser, Mais le truc, c'est que maintenant que j'ai franchi le pas avec elle, ce n'est plus pareil. C'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé. Je la vois plus tout à fait de la même façon.

-La déesse inaccessible serait-elle tombée de son piédestal ?

-Il y a un peu de ça, c'est vrai. Nami, je l'épouserai sûrement mais pour le moment, je préfère garder ma liberté mais je ne veux pas non plus lui faire de mal.

-Elle se sert de toi! Quand ça lui chante, elle vient vers toi et le reste du temps, elle te snobe complètement. J'y connais pas grand chose en filles mais c'est pas ça l'amour.

-Ah Sanji, grogna Ace en faisant mine de l'étrangler, t'es un chasseur, comme moi. On aime observer la proie, trouver une façon de la piéger, s'approcher, tenter une attaque.. On aime le frisson de la découverte, la passion de la chair mais on est très vite lassé.

-Vous êtes pas possibles les mecs, s'exaspéra le bretteur en secouant la tête.

-Et toi alors? Il n'y a vraiment pas une seule fille qui te plaise?

-La femme de sa vie s'appelle haltère et elle pèse dans les cent kilos, sourit le cuistot dans sa direction, un sourire narquois mais un sourire quand même.

\- Attends un peu, Sanji et moi, on va reprendre les choses en main!

-Ouais, ben il faut tout reprendre tout depuis le début alors, si tenté qu'une fille sur terre puisse être séduite par des cheveux verts, grimaça-t-il l'air dégoûté.

-Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un type qui se prend en moyenne dix râteaux par semaine et qui cache la moitié de son visage!, piqua le sabreur plein de fiel, le regrettant presque de suite. Jamais il n'aurait dû avouer son désir secret.

Depuis que le blond avait mis les pieds sur leur bateau, il rêvait de soulever sa mèche pour savoir ce qui se cachait en dessous, curiosité sans doute partagée par l'ensemble de l'équipage.

-Hé, on se calme les chéris, tempéra le brun en rapprochant ses bras pour les avoir encore plus près de lui, Au fait, lequel m'ouvre son lit ce soir ?

-Dans tes rêves, cracha le blond en même temps que sa fumée de cigarette.

-Toutes les nuits Sexy, toutes les nuits... Non, je vais aller retrouver Luffy et me prendre des coups de poings dans le bide, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Hé Cook, ça manque de saké!, fit remarquer le bretteur en se dirigeant vers la vigie pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière suspecte à l'horizon. Le blond leur ramena plusieurs bouteilles et ils s'assirent en rond sur le pont.

L'heure où ils s'étaient finalement couchés? De quoi ils avaient parlé? Zoro ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie en compagnie de deux des hommes les plus appréciables de la terre, des personnes dont il n'imaginait plus se séparer. Des amis? Non bien plus que ça, le mot exact était des Nakama.

...TBC...

 **Playlist: Pistol of Fire (Kings of Leon)**

Luffy/aux anges/ Ouais! Mon grand frère est de retour !

Ace/qui s'étire/ Ah enfin, je commençais à m'encroûter dans ce fichu cercueil.

Moi/ Désolé mon chou, j'ai fait aussi vite que je pouvais mais entre les délires de Oda, les âneries de ton frère, les crises de Usopp, les colères de Nami et les bagarres des deux autres abrutis, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

Zoro/ le regard meurtrier qui dégaine Wadô dans ma direction/ Qui est-ce-que tu viens de traiter d'abruti là? L'autre Sourcil en vrille, je veux bien mais MOI !

Moi/à genoux devant lui/ Mille excuses mon maître.

Zoro/ qui range sa lame/ Je préfère ça! Et puis arrête de regarder sous ma jupe!

Sanji/ l'œil en cœur/ Mellorine en détresse~! Qui est le pervers qui ose regarder sous les jupes d'une dame?

Zoro/ qui grince des dents/ Ose encore une fois me traiter de dame et je vais te le faire regretter Du Sourcil.

Sanji/ monte en température/ C'est pas moi qui me trimbale en jupette Marimo!

Nami/des berrys dans les mains/ Qui va gagner cette bagarre, les paris sont ouverts!

Chopper/ qui pleure/ JE DEMISSIONNE !


	8. Chapter 8 Mini Cook part 1

**Déteste-moi by Blackpiece Fairie**

Chapitre 8 : Mini Cook (part 1)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me suivent ! Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

...

Zoro courrait, ne sentant même plus ses jambes. Ses poumons se soulevaient à un rythme tellement frénétique que ça lui en brûlait le fond de la gorge. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, sa vie, leurs vies en dépendaient et ils étaient trop nombreux.

-Bordel, où est-ce-qu'il est passé cet abruti?, pensa-t-il avec le peu de concentration que son corps lui permettait encore. Il se souvint des paroles de son capitaine lorsqu'il avaient débarqués sur cette nouvelle île pleine de promesses.

-Allez viens Zoro, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Il le maudissait car là, il ne s'agissait plus d'un jeu mais de sauver sa peau coûte que coûte. Il avait été collé avec le Cook pour explorer le nord de l'île pendant que les frères s'occupaient du sud et que les autres frileux restaient bien sagement au bateau en attendant de savoir si la voie était libre, pff, toujours les même de toutes façons. Mais là, Zoro n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif : récupérer son équipier et se barrer le plus vite possible.

-Tu vas te battre, oui !, hurla la voix rageuse d'une femme qui mettait des baffes à un homme en costume noir, carrément à genoux devant elle. Même pas besoin de se poser la question, ça ne pouvait être que ce fichu Love Cook. Par contre la femme en face de lui n'avait pas l'air d'être une habitante de l'île. Si il ne se trompait pas, elle faisait partie d'un équipage pirate et son sixième sens lui disait de se méfier.

-Lever la main sur une aussi belle création de l'univers, jamais de la vie. Par contre, puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir faim, je peux peut-être vous inviter à dîner...

-Arrête de me traiter comme inférieure et bats-toi !

-Une telle beauté éblouie tant que l'on ne peut..., roucoula le Cook, l'œil en cœur.

Zoro serra les poings tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait. Son esprit chevaleresque, son putain d'esprit chevaleresque... Un jour ou l'autre cette connerie allait lui coûter la vie...

-Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, tu l'auras voulu!, menaça la teigneuse aux cheveux rose en reposant sa part de pizza.

Un rayon intense traversa le corps du blond et le bretteur se demandait bien ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire vu qu'aucun cri de douleur ne s'échappait de sa bouche, même si le coq n'était pas du genre à geindre.

-Oh, ça y est, je vis le coup de foudre, rêva-t-il tout haut tel l'abruti transi qu'il était.

-Fiche-lui la paix, sorcière, menaça la voix du bretteur qui avait sorti ses trois sabres, _Technique à trois sabres, découpe slash!_ , trancha-t-il dans le vif.

Savoir si la personne sous la lame était un homme ou une femme ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, dés l'instant que cette même personne se trouvait être un ennemi. Il n'y avait que les enfants qu'il refusait de toucher et encore, il y avait des exceptions, ce qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs valu son surnom de démon et sa réputation en tant que chasseur de primes.

Il prit à peine le temps de vérifier l'efficacité de son attaque que déjà il attrapait le cuistot par le bras histoire de décamper en vitesse.

-Hé où est-ce-que tu crois m'emmener tête d'algues? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé avec cette charmante créature?, protesta le blond toujours sous le charme.

-Je te signale que cette harpie essaie de nous tuer et on doit retrouver le bateau au plus vite alors je t'emmène avec moi que ce soit par la manière douce ou non!

-Alors de une, le port c'est dans la direction opposée et de deux JE RESTE ICI !

-Pas négociable, s'opposa radicalement le bretteur en prenant le blond comme un sac à patates sur son épaule. Il était moins léger que pouvait le laisser présumer la minceur de son corps et les coups de poings qu'il donnait dans le dos du vert eux aussi pesaient leur poids tout comme ses genoux qui cherchaient à exploser son nez.

-Repose-moi tout de suite face de poireau sinon, sinon je... je... Maman !

Le chasseur de pirates releva la tête de surprise et s'arrêta net. Jamais en temps normal le cuistot n'implorait sa mère et bizarrement sa voix n'était plus tout à fait la même sans parler du fait que d'un seul coup, il semblait léger comme une plume.

-T'es qui toi? Et où est-ce-que tu m'emmènes d'abord et pourquoi t'es tout vert?

Zoro ferma les yeux et hésita une seconde à les rouvrir, certain qu'un truc pas ordinaire venait de se passer et que c'était encore une fois pour sa pomme.

-Tu vas voir, je vais le dire à Zeff et il va te botter le cul.

Le bretteur ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, puis les deux en même temps tellement il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Dans ses bras, il n'avait plus Sanji mais un gamin qui lui ressemblait étrangement. C'était donc ça le pouvoir de cette gloutonne rose! Là, il avait un problème, un sérieux problème même car comment traverser l'île sans se faire repérer avec un gosse qui se débat sur son épaule? Mission périlleuse...

-Hé n'aies pas peur, tenta de le rassurer le bretteur en faisant son plus grand sourire, qui sonnait encore plus faux que le rire de Brook après plusieurs verres. Je m'appelle Zoro et je t'ai sauvé...tu étais en danger, hésita le bretteur qui trouvait ça extrêmement dérangeant d'avoir une telle conversation avec le blond. Je vais te ramener au bateau.

-M'en fiche, veux rentrer chez moi!, pleurnicha le gamin. De toutes évidence, le blond avait hérité de sa tête de mule au berceau... En plus t'es moche toi, je t'aime pas!

Le sang du vert ne fit qu'un tour et il serra ses poings. Respirer un bon coup. Ne pas penser à le frapper, il avait seulement dix ans même si c'est un sacré petit merdeux.

...

-Oh comme il est mignon ce petit garçon, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là?, questionna Nami en se penchant devant la bouille blondinette endormie sur l'épaule du bretteur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser un pied sur le pont que déjà tout le monde était autour de lui sans lui laisser l'occasion d'en placer une.

-C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ce bambin, se demanda tout haut le cyborg en baissant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux observer.

-Yo oh, moi aussi! Même si techniquement je n'ai pas d'yeux...

-Mais il est passé où Sanji au fait? Vous n'étiez pas censés faire équipe...

-Allez chercher Chopper! Tout de suite, bougez-vous!, ordonna-t-il sans même prendre la peine de leur répondre. Délicatement, il prit le mioche dans ses bras et s'assit contre le mât pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait bien besoin de ça, tiens...

-Zoro, tu es blessé?, s'affola le gentil petit médecin mais lâcha un soupir de soulagement en constatant que son patient toujours en convalescence allait bien.

-Il s'est passé un truc pas normal sur cette île...On s'est fait attaqués par cette fille là ...et tout est allé de travers, tenta d'expliquer le vert calmement.

-Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que Sanji-kun est..., sanglota une Nami la main devant la bouche qui se voyait déjà porter le deuil de son amoureux secret.

-Non il va bien, enfin je crois, les rassura le bretteur en posant ses yeux sur l'enfant au souffle régulier qui dormait recroquevillé contre lui.

-Attends, j'ai bien peur de comprendre. Tu veux dire que ce gamin c'est Sanji ?

-J'ignore qu'elle est le pouvoir de cette femme. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que le Cook est revenu environ dix ans en arrière. Il ne se souvient de rien.

-Vraiment génial, on a vraiment décroché le pompon encore une fois...

-Mais quelque chose m'échappe sabreur-san, comment se fait-il que toi tu n'aies pas été touché, puisque vous étiez ensemble, le questionna Robin encore une fois beaucoup trop curieuse au goût du vert qui tiquait, bien obligé d'avouer la vérité.

-Au fait, on était d'accord sur rien alors on a préféré partir chacun de notre côté, enfin jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ce nid de Marines dirigés par le Colonel Smoker.

-Lui ici? On devrait mettre les voiles en vitesse si on veut pas tous finir en nuage de fumée, paniqua le grand Capitaine Usopp au courage légendaire.

-Non mais j'y crois pas, l'engueula Nami, Vous étiez censés former une équipe! Après tout vous êtes des Nakama oui ou non? Et tu sais très bien que Sanji est incapable de lever la main sur une femme. Vous êtes des inconscients!, lui lança-t-elle en même temps qu'un bon coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

-C'est peut-être de ma faute aussi si ce type n'en fais qu'à sa tête. Je suis pas sa nounou!, riposta l'homme en vert en se frottant la zone douloureuse.

-Ben maintenant si!, ajouta le sniper amusé mais il changea vite d'air face au visage de tueur en série qu'affichait le bretteur : il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire...

-Pourvu que Luffy et Ace se dépêchent qu'on puisse hisser les voiles loin d'ici !

-Alors Chopper, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses, c'est grave?, demanda Portgas-D-Ace qui patientait calmement adossé contre la cloison de l'infirmerie.

-Mon Dieu, il nous faut un médecin. Je n'ai jamais vu un cas pareil!

-Tu m'étonnes, ironisa le bretteur en secouant la tête. Des Cooks comme le leur, il n'y en avait pas deux dans tout Grande Line, ça c'était certain.

-Et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je vais pouvoir le soigner, se lamenta le pauvre renne qui courrait dans tous les sens de désespoir.

-Alors Sanji va rester à 10 ans? C'est trop cool, se réjouit la Capitaine.

-Dis Zoro, tu peux me la décrire rapidement cette nana pirate là?

-J'ai pas eu trop le temps de l'admirer. Les cheveux roses, une espèce de chapeau vert... Oh et si, elle arrêtait pas de bouffer!, se souvint-il dans une illumination tout en récupérant le petit étendu sur la table de soin de Chopper.

-Oh comme moi! Ça doit être quelqu'un de bien alors!

-Et cet abruti lui a fait son numéro de charme habituel. On voit le résultat, pouffa-t-il en regardant l'enfant qui dormait toujours contre son torse.

-Bonney, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ace eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

-Tu la connais?, demanda Luffy qui avait l'air de plus en plus intéressé à l'idée de rencontrer son double au féminin.

-Non, mais il y a quelqu'un qui la connaît très bien, se bidonna-t-il tout seul Et il est médecin, il pourrait nous renseigner, lança Ace dans un clin d'œil. Il faut juste que je me souvienne... Est-ce-que vous auriez un escargophone dans le coin?

Franky acquiesça et alla chercher l'objet convoité dans son atelier. Ace lui adressa un large sourire et sortit des morceaux de papier en vrac de sa poche.

-Pas ça, dit-il en en chiffonnant un, Pas ça non plus, ricana-t-il en sortant un petit carton où on apercevait une femme en tenue légère avec le nom d'un bar, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux du bretteur Ah voilà c'est ce que je cherchais !

Il saisit le morceau de papier avec un air satisfait et composa le numéro. Le vert décida de suivre tout ça de très loin. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et lui murmuraient de faire un petit somme. L'air de rien, il s'adossa au mât du Sunny. Le gamin remua un peu mais se blottit finalement contre son torse dans un léger soupir.

-Ouais, répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hé Salut Law, C'est Ace!

-Portgas-ya! Je suis content de savoir que ta vielle carcasse est encore entière!, ria la voix masculine visiblement enchantée. T'as l'air de péter le feu!

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Mieux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, se souvint le brun avec une moue. Ce jour là, il avait perdu la tête, et au sens littéral! Ouais au fait j'avais besoin de tes conseils en tant que médecin.

-Oh, tu sais que tout a un prix, Portgas..., ricana le type, Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Voilà, on a croisé ta petite copine là tu sais celle qui bouffe tout le temps.

-Bonney-ya? Elle est encore entière celle-là?

-Ouais et il se trouve qu'elle n'a pas été très sympa avec un de nos copains.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui a fait pour la mettre en colère?

-Il l'a juste...dragué, se marra Ace tandis qu'un rire lui fit écho à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'elle ne doit pas être habituée la pauvre chérie...

-Donc elle l'a touché avec son pouvoir étrange et il est redevenu enfant. À l'heure où je te parle notre cuistot est en train de faire un gros dodo avec notre bébé le bretteur.

-Je t'ai entendu Portgas, grogna Zoro bien conscient malgré ses yeux clos.

-Alors, t'en pense quoi doc, ça va durer longtemps?

-Je dirais entre 48 et 72 heures, estimez-vous heureux qu'elle ne l'ai pas transformé en bébé ou en vieillard, c'est sa spécialité.

-Et qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire pour arranger ça, moi aussi je suis médecin..., demanda le gentil petit renne à qui Ace passa le téléphone. Il valait mieux les laisser parler entre professionnels. Le brun se tourna vers de bretteur qui faisait la moue.

-Trois jours à supporter le mini-cook, se moqua Ace, tu crois que tu vas survivre?

Le bretteur ignora sa remarque, faisant celui qui dormait. Il avait surmonter bien des épreuves dans sa vie mais faire la nounou pour une miniature blonde c'était de l'inédit. Allez, trois jours, ce n'était pas grand chose. Il avait vécu bien pire comme des jours entiers attaché à un poteau par la Marine ou encore sa défaite contre Œil de Faucon qui lui l'avait marqué à vie... alors un gamin de dix ans, ça devait être gérable!

-Bon, vu la situation, je vais faire la cuisine ce soir. On avisera demain.

-Pfff, pourvu que Sanji se rétablisse vite finalement, pouffa Luffy dans sa moustache en adressant un sourire innocent à la navigatrice qui grinçait des dents.

Un cri strident coupa court à toutes les activités à bord du Sunny.

-Heu, les gars, on a un problème. Il est blond et mesure un mètre vingt, avertit Ace en pointant du doigt le mini Sanji qui menaçait la gorge du bretteur avec un canif sorti de nul ne savait où. Le sabreur se redressa en sursaut au contact de la fine lame contre sa pomme d'Adam. Il ne rêvait pas là? Le truc haut comme trois pommes qui dormait il n'y avait pas encore cinq minutes était en train de tenter de l'assassiner! Le vert resserra par réflexe sa main sur sa katana mais bizarrement, il ne put aller plus loin, c'était comme si il était bloqué, incapable de se défendre. Merde alors, jamais de sa vie il n'avait hésité à dégainer sa lame et là, il se faisait dominer par un gosse...

-Hé salut toi, t'es enfin réveillé, sourit le chapeau de paille à la gentillesse légendaire. Moi c'est Luffy, et un jour je serai le roi des pirates!

-DES PIRATES!, brailla le gosse, Vous m'avez enlevé, c'est ça?

-Hé Sanji, calme-toi! On ne te veut aucun mal, moi c'est Ace, le rassura le grand brun en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

-Sanji? Comment tu sais mon nom toi d'abord?, demanda le blondinet dans une moue à faire craquer le plus dur des cœurs de pirates.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant pose ce couteau et laisse Zoro partir.

-Zoro? C'est lui qui m'a kidnappé! Et je lui ai dit de me laisser. Je l'aime pas d'abord cette tête de poireau!

L'ensemble de l'équipage se mit à rire à gorge déployée aux dépends du pauvre sabreur qui essayait de conserver un peu de dignité et accessoirement sa vie!

-Ah maintenant, il n'y a plus de doutes possibles, c'est bien notre Sanji!

-Hé dis-moi Sanji, reprit Poings Ardents de sa voix la plus douce, Tu te souviens de la méchante sorcière aux cheveux roses qui mange tout le temps? Elle a essayé de te dévorer et c'est Zoro qui t'a sauvé!

-C'est vrai?, demanda le gamin impressionné, son grand œil bleu plongé dans ceux de Ace. Il se retourna une seconde vers Zoro, comme si il ne le croyait pas vraiment.

-Ouais. Bien sûr que c'est vrai!, confirma Luffy, Dis Sanji, t'as quel âge?

-J'ai dix ans!, répliqua-t-il tout fier, et un jour je serai un grand chef et je parcourrai la mer à la recherche de All Blue!

Le bretteur eut un sourire en coin. Finalement, à part son corps d'Apollon et sa cigarette, le cuistot n'avait pas beaucoup changé en dix ans... Un nouveau cri perçant sortit le vert de ses songes. Satané marmot!

-Wahhh, qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette bête?, hurla-t-il en voyant l'étrange docteur s'approcher de lui. Ni une, ni deux, l'enfant dégaina de nouveau son canif et se mit sur ses gardes, prêt à en découdre. Une vraie teigne le Cook, déjà à 10 ans...

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tony Tony Chopper et je suis le médecin de bord.

-Trop cool! Un nounours qui parle!

-Je ne suis pas un nounours, je suis un renne, bouda Chopper en croisant ses pattes.

-Allez, viens avec moi Sanji, je vais te présenter tous les membres de l'équipage, l'invita un Luffy hyperactif en étirant sa main pour la tendre à un blondinet incrédule.

-Mais... Mais, qu'est-ce-qu'il ont tes bras?

-Oh, ça c'est rien. J'ai mangé le fruit du gum gum et je suis élastique maintenant.

-T'es bizarre toi, dit le gamin en fronçant les sourcils. Il se recula contre les genoux du bretteur qui passa un bras autour de lui pour le rassurer.

-T'inquiète pas, Luffy n'est pas méchant.

-Toi tête de poireau, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher!, se débattit férocement l'enfant. Portgas se fendit la poire devant le caractère bien trempé de la nouvelle recrue qui lui rappelait étrangement un certain Ace qui avait grandi du côté de Grey Terminal...

-Allez grimpe! On va aller voir les filles, lui proposa le grand brun dans un sourire amical. Sans hésiter, le gamin lui prit la main et monta sur ses larges épaules.

Zoro laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça? Il avait beau tout essayer, ce gosse ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur, allez savoir pourquoi? Est-ce-qu'il faisait si peur que ça? D'accord avoir Roronoa Zoro, chasseur de pirates comme carte de visite n'aidait pas franchement à paraître sympathique. Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie, donc si il y avait quelqu'un de qui le gamin devait être proche, c'était lui! Et ils étaient Nakama tous les deux, il se connaissaient par cœur alors pourquoi... pourquoi Ace?

-Un problème sabreur-san?, demanda l'archéologue qui avait surgi de nulle part. il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là, à l'observer.

-Non, tout va bien, pourquoi ?, répliqua-t-il posément en ouvrant à peine les yeux.

-Si tu le dis, rétorqua-t-elle dans son sourire malicieux de madame j'en sais toujours plus que tout le monde. Bon sang, il n'était pas un bouquin pour qu'elle lise en lui... Un autre cri s'éleva. Ah, Mini Cook venait sans doute de croiser Brook et Franky...

Le repas du soir arriva rapidement et Nami leur servit une soupe au crabe toute simple.

-Beurk, c'est pas bon, se plaignit Luffy en faisant la grimace, Il n'y a pas de viande?

-Tu manges et tu te tais!, ordonna la navigatrice en assénant un coup de louche assassin sur le crane du dit capitaine qui se comportait pire qu'un gamin.

-Ça manque de sel, de poivre et d'origan, indiqua le cuistot miniature laissant tout le monde sur le cul.

-Mais comment tu sais..., demanda Ace avant de tomber dans une crise profonde de narcolepsie, le visage en plein dans son assiette.

-Mon Dieu, bougez sa tête sinon il va se noyer dans se soupe... Ouf, soupira de soulagement le petit renne qui ne se ferait jamais à cette étrange maladie.

-N'oubliez pas que Sanji a un don inné pour la cuisine, donc c'est normal qu'il reconnaisse déjà les saveurs, expliqua le puits de science qu'était Nico Robin.

-Moi, je lui fais confiance, ça va être SUPER bon avec de l'origan.

-Tiens Sanji, je t'ai fait une crème au chocolat, lui sourit la rousse avant de déposer délicatement une petite coupelle dans son assiette.

-Merci Nami. Toi, je t'adore, t'es encore plus belle que le soleil.

-Oh, t'es trop mignon, s'attendrit la navigatrice qui déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

-Un jour quand je serai grand je t'épouserai, s'enthousiasma le Love Cook en culotte courte sans remarquer le léger rosissement de la jeune femme. Si il savait...

-Hé hé, il perd pas le nord ce petit bonhomme!, ricana grassement Franky.

Zoro acquiesça dans un sourire en coin. Concernant les filles, le cuistot n'avait pas l'air d'avoir perdu la mémoire ou alors c'était encore un de ses dons innés... Il secoua la tête et s'étira, entendant de plus en plus clairement l'appel de son oreiller.

-Je vais me coucher, lança-t-il de but en blanc sans attendre de réponse.

-Ouais d'ailleurs où est-ce-qu'il va dormir ce petit gars?

Tous regardèrent avec un sourire entendu Ace qui était visiblement de retour parmi eux.

-Yo oh, je l'aurais bien pris avec moi mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma compagnie.

-Ni moi, je lui fait peur, hé Sanji, lui demanda Franky en se baissant à sa hauteur, son ombre recouvrant totalement l'espace autour de l'enfant, tu veux dormir avec Zoro?

-Avec tête de poireau? Alors ça non alors!, protesta le bambin en s'agrippant au short de Portgas-D-Ace. Le brun qui avait compris le message le prit sur ses genoux.

-Hé on va prendre un hamac tous les deux dans la chambre des garçons, d'accord?

Le bretteur décida de laisser tomber. Après tout, pourquoi il cherchait à être apprécié? Et pourquoi il se souciait autant de ce gosse d'abord? C'était ridicule.

-Ça va, t'es bien installé?, demanda Poings Ardents au mini Cook pelotonné contre lui.

-Oui, j'ai bien chaud... Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit Sanji, fais de beaux rêves, murmura Ace en embrassant son front.

-Tu m'étonnes, avec Ace on a toujours chaud..., ironisa le vert dans un rictus coquin.

-Et encore, tu sais pas tout, bébé, provoqua le brun le même sourire aux lèvres.

-J'en sais bien assez. Hé pour un qui rêvait de se glisser dans le lit du Cook, c'est gagné, le nargua Zoro en lui faisant un signe avec ses deux pouces.

-Pfff, pauvre abruti... Chut, ferme-là !

Luffy entra dans la pièce à la recherche d'une couverture. Il rigola en voyant son frère jouer à la nounou. Le manieur de sabres ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif.

-Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer le petit.

-C'est vrai ça Ace, je suis sûr que tu ferais un super papa!

-Attends, faut déjà qu'il trouve la mère, au singulier je veux dire, se tordit de rire le sabreur qui se souvenait parfaitement de leur petite conversation nocturne sur le pont.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Zoro, demanda innocemment Luffy.

-Oh non non, pour rien, le rassura le bretteur mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ace, ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Bon, je suis de garde cette nuit, à plus les mecs.

-Hé Zoro! On avait dit que ça restait entre nous trois, l'engueula Portgas légèrement choqué qu'il ait lâché ça devant l'innocent qu'était son frère.

-Pfff, avant qu'il comprenne, on aura trouvé le One Piece!, relativisa Roronoa.

-Ah, c'est dans ces moments là que le vrai Sanji me manque. Lui au moins il me comprend, bouda faussement le Capitaine de flotte en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, tu m'étonnes, entre pervers!, cingla le vert tout en évitant l'oreiller meurtrier qui arrivait à vive allure dans sa direction.

-Tu vas voir! T'as besoin d'être réchauffé il paraît, t'es plus froid qu'un glaçon d'après Sanji, insinua le brun tandis que Zoro sentait la chaleur dans son lit devenir intenable.

-Bon sang Ace, arrête ça, grogna le vert dont le pantalon commençait à s'embraser. Il se leva en vitesse et l'envoya valser sous le regard amusé de son tortionnaire.

Bien fait!, le nargua le gamin qui pourtant dormait à poings fermés contre le brun. Drôle de coïncidence. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé et se recouchèrent rapidement. Le bretteur regretta secrètement l'absence du blond qui était une pièce maîtresse de leurs délires en trio.

...

La vie suivait son cours à bord du Sunny. Aucun ennemi en vue, rien à signaler hormis la présence d'une miniature blonde qu'ils devaient encore supporter 48 heures. En même temps, cela ne semblait poser de problème à personne mis à part au sabreur.

Les filles le chouchoutaient comme si leur instinct maternel avait subitement pris le dessus face à cette bouille _tellement adorable_. Elles lui avaient préparé son chocolat, fait prendre son bain, fait sentir chacun de leurs flacons de parfum et le gamin se montrait très doué quand il s'agissait de reconnaître les odeurs...

Même Usopp s'y était mis! Il racontait ses exploits au gamin qui affichait un moue sceptique, même un enfant de dix ans ne croyait pas à ses histoires, c'était dire!

-Robin, tes yeux sont encore plus bleus que la mer de All Blue. Quand je serai grand et fort, je fais la promesse de toujours te protéger, jura le bambin assis sur ses genoux alors que la brune lui lisait le récit des aventures du grand D. Roger. Roronoa Zoro jaloux? Alors là pas du tout! Mais il se demandait si le mioche n'en profiterait pas un tout petit peu quand même...

-Un problème Zoro, t'as l'air en pétard... Tu m'en veux encore pour ton pantalon hier soir?, demanda posément Portgas-D-Ace qui venait de le rejoindre sur le pont.

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que..., l'homme en vert souffla. Aucune phrase n'arrivait à s'organiser correctement dans sa petite tête.

-T'en fais pas, il va venir vers toi. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps, lâcha le brun appuyé contre la rambarde, fixant l'immensité comme si de rien était. Le bretteur le souffle court ne sut quoi répliquer sur le coup, Je vais voir où est Luffy, bye bébé!

Tss, c'était facile à dire pour lui, tiens. Il avait été accepté par Sanji, grand ou petit, au premier coup d'œil alors que lui devait ramer sévère dans les deux cas. Il faut dire aussi que Ace prenait son rôle de grand frère très à cœur en le promenant à longueur de journée sur son dos.

-Et dites les mecs, qui est-ce-qui va nous faire à bouffer?

Le vert se retourna vers son Capitaine qui venait de se poser une question existentielle.

-Pour le moment ta copine Nami a dit qu'elle s'en occupait.

-C'est bien ça le problème..., grimaça Luffy qui n'était pourtant pas du genre difficile.

-Et Robin, avec tout ce qu'elle a dans sa bibliothèque, elle doit bien avoir un bouquin de cuisine, proposa Zoro cherchant toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas s'y coller.

-Hé dis Robin, demanda Luffy qui s'était déjà propulsé à coté de l'archéologue, tu pourrais pas nous cuisiner un truc par hasard?

-Pas aussi bien que Cook-san mais je peux toujours tenter quelque chose.

Le bretteur secoua la tête de dépit. Les nanas c'était vraiment plus ce que c'était... même pas capable de faire à bouffer. Il fallait pas s'étonner qu'il préférât rester seul...

-Moi je vais le faire!, s'éleva la voix douce mais décidée du mini-Cook. Mais quoi, me regardez pas comme ça! Zeff m'a déjà appris plein de choses et je sais faire!

-OK Sanji! Après tout c'est toi notre cuisinier. Fais-moi plein de viande!, s'enthousiasma le Capitaine. Zoro resta bouche bée en voyant le gamin foncer dans la cuisine avec déjà un grand couteau à la main. Si personne ne trouvait ça risqué de laisser un enfant jouer avec de tels ustensiles, lui si! Et c'est sans doutes pour cela qu'il courut en vitesse le retrouver.

-Hé Mini-Cook, attends une seconde, t'es sûr de pouvoir te servir de ça?, questionna le bretteur en désignant le grand couteau de boucher dans sa main droite.

-T'en as pas marre de me suivre tête de poireau? Tiens, puisque tu es là, rends-toi utile. Trouve-moi un tabouret, je suis trop petit pour atteindre le plan de travail.

Les yeux du sabreur s'écarquillèrent. Imaginer un gosse de dix ans avec un couteau, grimpé en équilibre, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant...

-Mais tu te rends pas compte! Si tu tombes!

\- Pff, mauviette!, cracha le petit blond l'œil mauvais en allant chercher lui même une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine.

-Quoi? Bon sang, pose tout de suite cette chaise sinon...

-Sinon quoi? T'es pas mon père d'abord!, répliqua l'enfant au visage d'ange mais au caractère bien trempé. Il défia le vert de son œil bleu et grimpa sur la chaise? Ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait interdit de le faire il y avait deux secondes.

-D'accord, d'accord, tenta de se rattraper le vert, dans ce cas tu peux peut-être changer de couteau. Celui là est bien trop gros pour toi. Qu'est-ce-que tu penses de.. celui-là, proposa le manieur de sabres en tendant une des lames choisie au hasard dans le tiroir qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

-Pff, t'es vraiment nul toi, celui-là il sert pour le poisson, pas pour la viande!

Encore raté. Zoro crispa ses mains à un tel point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il ne fallait pas s'énerver, surtout pas s'énerver... Le cuistot miniature se mit à découper la carcasse qui se trouvait désormais à sa hauteur. Le bretteur lui avait des sueurs froides en voyant la chaise chanceler à chacun de ses mouvements brusques.

-T'es encore là toi? T'as pas des choses à faire, comme je sais pas moi, dormir?

Il le cherchait en plus! C'était pas possible que le Cook soit déjà si chiant à cet âge.

-Je te surveille, t'es qu'un gamin je te rappelle, même si tu veux jouer les grands.

Le petit garçon se retourna, le regard revolver et son couteau couvert de sang lui donnait des airs d'assassin en herbe. Il eut soudain un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le vert qui avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-Qu'un gamin, tu dis... Zoro, arrête! Pourquoi t'es méchant comme ça?

-Hein quoi? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? Je te fais rien du tout, s'étonna le sabreur qui se tenait à plus de trois mètres de lui.

-Méchant, méchant!, scanda-t-il dans une colère aussi fausse que la larme qui coulait sur sa joue pale. Le sale gosse, vu comment il braillait, il allait finir pas ameuter tout le bateau. Le bretteur lui sauta dessus pour le faire taire avec sa main. Trop tard.

Nami fit irruption dans la cuisine. Satanée sorcière, il fallait toujours qu'elle se pointe au mauvais moment. Elle se figea quand elle vit la scène. C'est vrai que la situation prêtait vraiment à confusion. Zoro bâillonnant de force un gamin qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Là pour sûr, il allait avoir du mal à passer pour l'innocent.

-Zoro, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire? Lâche-le bon sang!

-Moi... Mais rien pourquoi! On s'amuse!, sourit-il de toutes ses dents, aussi crédible qu'un Usopp qui proposerait se mettre en première ligne lors d'un combat.

-Lâche-moi tête de poireau! J'ai du travail moi!, dit le gamin en lui donnant un bon coup d'épaule dans la cuisse. Si il n'était pas si petit, il l'aurait provoqué en duel sur le champ comme c'était de coutume avec sa version adulte.

-C'est qu'un enfant je te rappelle!, l'engueula la navigatrice en prenant le bambin dans ses bras pour sécher ses larmes. Quel comédien celui-là! Allez, viens Sanji-kun, je vais t'aider, proposa Nami en lui tendant la main.

Le gosse se retourna et tira la langue au bretteur qui lui, tirait la tronche. De la fumée semblait s'échapper de sa boîte crânienne en ébullition. Il quitta la pièce en pétard et n'hésita pas à claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement. Il voulait juste le protéger bon sang, et au final il passait pour un tortionnaire, super... Le Cook se comportait vraiment comme un gosse trop gâté, même si il en était un. Zoro souffla en se demandant si il n'avait pas été maudit avec les cuisiniers sur plusieurs générations.

Lors du repas de midi, le bretteur décida de ne rien dire à personne. Il mangea le nez plongé dans son assiette sans prendre la peine de féliciter le mini-Cook pour le repas succulent qu'il leur avait servi, car il doutait fort que Nami y soit pour quelque chose.

 **TBC**

Sanji _demande à parler en privé à l'auteure :_ Psitt! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'il arrive des trucs pas possibles !

Moi : Parce que tu es tellement craquant quand tu es petit Sanji-kun

Zoro _pas content (et peut-être un poil jaloux mais chut)a des réclamations :_ Ouais et à propos, je croyais que c'était moi le héros de cette fiction. Alors pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression de m'être encore fait voler la vedette par cette espèce d'abruti permanenté du sourcil. Et puis, c'était pas moi ton chouchou d'ailleurs ?

 _Moi face à un dilemme cornélien_ : …...

Sanji : Que veux-tu Marimo, je suis M. Prince, mon charme s'impose naturellement.

Zoro _qui s'approche dangereusement_ : Tu parles, tout ce qui s'impose, c'est ta connerie sans fin. Et il y avait pas besoin de vingt pages pour s'en rendre compte.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 9 Mini Cook part 2

**Déteste-moi by Blackpiece Fairie**

Chapitre 9 : Mini Cook (part 2)

Il suffisait parfois d'un petit rien pour que les choses bougent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Zoro en avait fait l'expérience l'après-midi même alors qu'il s'entraînait dans la vigie.

Des voix lui parvenaient depuis le pont du bateau et il jeta un œil intrigué. Les frères D étaient en train de faire subir un drôle d'enrôlement au jeune cuistot:

-Ouais, c'est bien, frappe encore !, l'incita l'homme de feu.

-Mais! Arrête de bouger le Monsieur en caoutchouc, ragea l'enfant qui tentait désespérément de toucher le Capitaine avec son pied.

-Oh, oh, t'es trop marrant Sanji comme ça !

-Concentre-toi un peu, je suis sûr que t'en a bien plus dans le ventre, le poussa Ace qui ne lâchait rien malgré le fat qu'il soit un enfant.

Le petit crispait ses poings de rage, une drôle de mou sur le visage. On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre. Grr, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient ces deux abrutis...

N'écoutant que son instinct, le bretteur descendit en vitesse par l'échelle et bondit sur le pont de façon à pouvoir intervenir si besoin.

-Hé Portgas, qu'est-ce-que vous fabriquez avec le mioche ?

-On le forme. Comme ça il saura se défendre si jamais on est attaqués. Et il est déjà plus fort que la plupart des gamins du même âge, analysa Poings Ardents avec la justesse du combattant.

-Oublie pas qu'il n'a que dix ans quand même !

-Et alors? À son âge moi, je ramenais déjà des monstres marins pour le dîner. Si je te connaissais pas si bien, je croirais presque que tu t'inquiète pour Sanji...

-Moi, m'inquiéter pour ce sourcil ridicule? Alors là pas du tout !, nia en bloc l'homme aux trois sabres qui se renfrogna.

-Regarde un peu les coups de tatanes qu'ils donnent à mon frère.

-Hé ouais, ça chatouille un poil, ricana Monkey-D-Luffy, Même si je suis en caoutchouc, j'aurais certainement des bleus demain.

-Hé Sanji, tu tapes comme une fille!, le provoqua Portgas dans un fin sourire.

-Même pas vrai, sanglota le gosse visiblement à bout de nerfs face aux provocations.

-Arrête de pleurer. Un homme ça ne pleure pas, ça se bat jusqu'au bout !

-Arrête ça Ace, grimaça le vert de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant ce spectacle.

-Attends encore une seconde... Voilà ce que je voulais voir !, se réjouit le brun en pointant du doigt la jambe du gosse qui ressemblait à une vraie torche. Là, Zoro était scotché. Le blond était déjà capable de faire ça à dix ans, incroyable!

-Waouh, c'est chaud! Sauve qui peut!, hurla Luffy en se jetant par dessus bord.

Le vert grogna. Son capitaine avait encore une fois oublié qu'avec son fruit du démon il ne pouvait pas nager. Agacé, il plongea à son tour pour le récupérer même si il mériterait bien de se faire bouffer par les requins pour la peine.

-Dis donc, c'était moins une, souffla le plus jeune des frères après avoir expulsé toute l'eau de ses poumons.

-Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive, s'étonna le gamin en fixant sa jambe couverte de flammes. C'était donc la première fois qu'il utilisait son Diable Jambe...

-Hé n'aies pas peur Sanji, tu es juste quelqu'un d'un peu spécial... Un peu comme moi en fait, le rassura Portgas en faisant apparaître une petite flamme dans sa main.

-Ah! Toi aussi tu as un pouvoir bizarre!, paniqua le blondinet en s'éloignant de Ace comme si il était soudain devenu contagieux.

Dans la précipitation, il se tapa dans les jambes du bretteur. Zoro écarquilla les yeux car au lieu de le repousser, le gamin se cacha derrière lui en lui cramponnant le pantalon. Il fallait le voir pour le croire.

-Bon sang Ace, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur, s'interposa le vert qui avait posé une main rassurante sur cette chère tête blonde.

-Je n'ai fait que lui montrer qui il était vraiment... Hé Sanji, t'as pas peur de moi quand même? C'est Ace, tu te souviens les balades sur mon dos et tout...

-Moi! Peur d'une torche ambulante? Alors là non!

-Torche ambulante..., réfléchit une seconde le bretteur la main contre son menton, je n'y avais jamais pensé mais ce surnom te va comme un gant Portgas !

-Quand tu auras fini de te payer ma poire.. Allez Sanji, sors de derrière Zoro, tenta une dernière fois Ace en se mettant accroupi devant l'enfant peu coopératif.

-Fiche-moi la paix Monsieur Torche! Je t'aime plus toi! Maintenant je reste avec Zoro!

Le Mini Cook qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux fit sa plus belle grimace au grand Portgas D Ace, chef de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Courageux mais pas trop quand même, le gosse s'enfuit en courant vers la vigie, salle d'entraînement attitrée du bretteur.

-Quel cœur d'artichaut..., marmonna Ace en faisant la moue.

-Il est trop marrant Sanji petit! Je vais lui demander de rejoindre mon équipage !

Zoro ne disait rien, trop perdu dans un fou rire qui lui en faisait mal aux côtes.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle Roronoa ?

-Tu es conscient que tu viens de te prendre un beau râteau, Portgas D Ace le tombeur vient de de se faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Ah que veux tu mon pauvre vieux, les temps sont durs! Ces jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect!

-Oh ça va, ferme-la un peu !

-C'est ça, allez à plus De la Torche, le provoqua Zoro dans un clin d'œil avant de lui faire un salut de la main et de s'éloigner façon branleur après une victoire écrasante.

Luffy s'approcha soudain de son grand frère et le détailla sous tous les angles possibles. Il avait cet air inquiet et curieux qu'il prenait parfois.

-Dis Ace, ça te fais pas trop mal ?

Le grand brun interloqué fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il voulait bien parler.

-Ben oui, quand Sanji t'a mis un coup de râteau, t'as pas eu trop mal ?

Poings ardents secoua la tête devant la naïveté de son cadet. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que Zoro qui avait besoin de cours de rattrapage à propos des filles et de l'amour.

-Écoute Trésor, il faut que je t'explique deux ou trois choses je crois, soupira Ace en prenant son frangin par l'épaule pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus tranquille.

...

-Hé dis Zoro, c'est quoi ça?, demanda le gamin qui n'arrêtait pas de toucher à tout, ce qui agaçait fortement le bretteur obligé de repasser sans cesse derrière lui.

-Touche pas à ça, c'est pour polir mes sabres, grommela le vert en lui arrachant des mains un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il fallait avouer que Zoro et son éternelle solitude n'étaient pas habitués à une compagnie aussi envahissante.

-Oh, et ça? Oh et tu as trois sabres... Mais attends, trois sabres, tu le mets où le troisième? Toi aussi, tu as le pouvoir de faire pousser des bras comme Robin?

-Dans ma bouche, Sanji att...

-Beurk, c'est dégoûtant! Waouh, cette grosse haltère t'arrive à la soulever tout seul?

-Oh, Sourcil en vrille? Tu vas t'arrêter deux secondes oui!

L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux tellement la grosse voix de Zoro était impressionnante pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués.

-Ils...ils sont très bien mes sourcils d'abord, sanglota le petit dont l'index repassait cette drôle de ligne au dessus de son seul œil visible.

Le bretteur se frappa le front avec le manche de son wadô. Il avait encore perdu une occasion de se la fermer, tiens! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il entamait une discussion avec quelqu'un il fallait qu'il se mette sur la défensive comme ça? À croire qu'il avait des choses à cacher!

-Et puis toi d'abord, tu t'es vu, espèce de... de... de Marimo! À ces mots, le manieur de sabres reçut comme une sorte d'électrochoc.

Une seule personne sur terre lui donnait ce surnom débile, une personne tout aussi débile avec des jambes noires interminables, une clope au bec et surtout dix ans de plus! Comment ce minus savait ça? Avait-il retrouvé la mémoire à défaut de son enveloppe corporelle? Jouait-il la comédie depuis le début?

-Tiens, tu veux essayer?, proposa Zoro qui faisait des effort surhumains pour se montrer gentil. Il tendit son précieux wadô à l'enfant dont les yeux encore humides s'écarquillèrent de surprise. C'est comme un grand couteau. Allez, donne tes mains!

L'enfant se laissa étrangement faire. Il se saisit de l'arme qui était aussi grande que lui.

-Doucement, pas de mouvements brusques!, lui enseigna le bretteur en posant sa main expérimentée sur celles de son jeune élève. Tu sais, j'y tiens beaucoup. C'est une amie qui me l'a donné quand on avait à peu près ton âge.

-Une fille, waouh elle devait être sacrément forte!

-Oh ça oui!, sourit Zoro tandis que cette éternelle boule se formait dans son ventre.

Pourquoi il s'était mis à parler de ça, il l'ignorait mais très vite, les souvenirs l'envahir comme une vague de laquelle on ne sortait pas indemne. Toutes les fois où il l'avait défiée, tous ces duels perdus, toutes ces fois où la lame de wadô était venu tutoyer sa gorge, cette même lame qu'il avait maintenant entre les mains... Kuina...

-Je suis sûre que si elle te l'a donné, c'est parce qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup. Elle doit être comme toi, une grande pirate maintenant?, supposa le gamin à l'œil rêveur.

-Elle... Kuina nous a quittés... bêtement, hissa le sabreur entre ses dents.

Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Ces fichus escaliers, les funérailles, wadô et et la promesse faite au ciel : _je deviendrai fort, plus fort, encore plus fort, je ferai résonner mon nom tellement fort que du paradis, Kuina pourra l'entendre._

-C'est comme si elle se battait un peu à tes côtés, fit remarquer le Mini-Cook qui malgré son jeune âge avait l'air de comprendre beaucoup de choses.

-Et toi Sanji, ta famille?, questionna le bretteur un peu curieux. Il faut dire qu'il n'en savait pas bien long sur le passé du cuistot, juste l'épisode du Baratie et du rocher.

Et puis toutes ces fois où Sanji restait là à fixer la mer dans le silence pendant des heures – comme si elle lui avait pris quelque chose et qu'elle allait lui rendre un jour, cela intriguait le manieur de sabres au plus haut point.

-Ma seule famille, c'est Zeff, répliqua le gamin d'un ton ferme et convaincu.

Pour percer les secrets du Cook, il repassera un autre jour apparemment...

-Montre-moi plutôt comment tu te bats Zoro, s'impatienta le blondinet en le voyant mettre son bandana vert sur sa tête et se saisir de ses trois lames.

 **...**

Les événements qui suivirent en surprirent plus d'un à bord du Sunny. Qui aurait pu imaginer voir un jour le Cook grimper sur les épaules, jouer avec les boucles d'oreilles ou cheveux voire même dormir blotti dans l'haramaki d'un bretteur plus que coopératif?

-Non mais, dites-moi que j'ai encore de la poudre dans les yeux, s'éberlua Usopp qui était occupé à fabriquer des munitions pour recharger la panoplie d'armes de Franky.

-Hé non bro, je vois la même chose que toi, ricana le cyborg en pointant du doigt Roronoa qui s'était endormi contre le mât dans un position invraisemblable avec le gamin contre son ventre caché par une bande verte reconnaissable entre mille.

-Yo oh! Alors là il faut le voir pour le croire, même si je ne peux pas _vraiment_ le voir. Notre cher sabreur et notre cuisinier ont l'air d'avoir enterré la hache de guerre.

-Heu, vous croyez pas qu'on devrait aller en parler à Chopper quand même car là, c'est plus que bizarre. D'accord Sanji n'est pas dans son était normal mais ZORO!

-Pour une fois qu'ils ne mettent pas le bateau en pièces, je vais pas m'en plaindre, ça me fait des vacances tiens, répliqua Franky qui savait de quoi il parlait. Les incessantes bagarres de Zoro et Sanji lui coûtaient cher à l'année en clous et en planches.

-Non mais personne n'a l'air de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, renchérit le long nez. On parle de Sanji et Zoro là! Zoro et Sanji, vous savez les deux types qui ne peuvent pas rester dans la même pièce plus de dix minutes sans se lancer de pics ou sans se sauter à la gorge! Trouvez-moi Chopper de suite!

Le petit renne mit ses recherches scientifiques entre parenthèses pour venir voir ce qui arrivait à Usopp pour qu'il se tortille dans tous les sens comme ça.

-Usopp, tu as demandé à me voir. Tu es malade, quels sont tes symptômes?

-Chopper au secours! Y-a-il une maladie sur terre qui puisse provoquer _ÇA_!, insista Usopp en tournant la tête du jeune médecin en direction des deux formes endormies dans la même position qu'avant si ce n'était la main du bretteur contre le dos du petit. Parce que si _ÇA_ c'est normal, je ne suis plus le grand capitaine Usopp!

Chopper resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un virus pareil donc je vais aller faire des recherches. Mais si il n'y a pas d'autre symptôme, c'est une maladie sans gravité.

-Zoro gentil et attentionné! Et avec Sanji en plus, ça vous suffit pas comme signes?

-Yo oh, ça c'est sûr que notre cher Sanji ne nous croira jamais quand on lui dira!

-Comptez pas sur moi pour lui raconter. Ce jour-là, je serai mystérieusement atteint d'amnésie. Pas envie de faire le plus beau vol plané de toute l'histoire de la piraterie!

-J'ai une _super_ idée!, fanfaronna le cyborg en revenant de son atelier, on va les immortaliser grâce à la _Franky mini caméra_! Ils ne pourront plus nier l'évidence! Allez, un petit sourire les mecs, clac c'est dans la boîte!

-Yo oh, j'ai hâte de voir leur réaction quand on leur montrera ce chef-d'œuvre!

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens _super_ mal ce plan moi!, grimaça Usopp qui imaginait déjà très bien leur réaction, avec des bleus et beaucoup, beaucoup de sang...

 **...**

Zoro luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder son calme. Depuis un moment déjà, les regards de ses nakama étaient fixés sur lui. Cela venait sûrement du truc blond sur ses genoux qui était en train de manger sa soupe. Il n'y avait que Ace qui ne faisait rien, et pour cause. Sa crise de narcolepsie chronique l'avait réduit au silence.

-Hum, elle est super bonne cette soupe! C'est une recette que j'ai piqué au vieux quand il avait le dos tourné! Je l'ai appris par cœur en deux secondes. Là je l'ai bien eu le vieux chnoque, ricana Sanji qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'ambiance trop calme autour de cette table.

L'homme au wadô un peu mal à l'aise se contenta de boire sa chope de rhum sans un mot.

-Dis Zoro, commença le gamin tout sourire. Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment de famille à part le vieux chnoque. Et puis...

-Et puis quoi ?

\- Luffy m'a expliqué que Ace et lui sont frères alors qu'ils sont pas vraiment de la même famille, alors j'ai pensé que...

-Que..., le força Zoro d'un ton las. À ce rythme là, on y était encore demain.

-Que tu pourrais être mon grand frère... Comme Ace pour Luffy !, s'enthousiasma le gamin avant d'adresser un moue suppliante au bretteur, enfin si t'es d'accord.

À ces mots, Ussop recracha son bol de soupe et dévisagea Chopper en marmonnant un _pas une maladie grave, mon œil oui !,_ ce qui fit sourire Brook et Franky. Nami écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se demandant où étaient passés les Zoro et Sanji qu'elle connaissait. Robin eut un léger rictus tandis que Luffy... mangeait.

-Ouais, trop bien! Sanji et Zoro sont frères! Il reste de la viande ?

Le manieur de sabres restait sans voix, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Les coups, il savait les gérer. Les provocations, il savait y résister mais la gentillesse...

Il n'était pas habitué aux attentions, aux sourires et aux gestes tendres, encore moins lorsqu'ils venaient de la personne qu'il était censé détester... enfin sa miniature.

-Cook-san, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, car techniquement tu es plus âgé que notre sabreur, expliqua posément l'archéologue au petit qui ne comprenait rien.

-Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi toi. Tu vois bien que Zoro n'a pas dix ans !

-En réalité Sanji, c'est toi qui est aussi grand que Zoro mais la méchante sorcière en rose t'a jeté un sort et tu es redevenu petit. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Robin, les sorcières ça n'existe pas! Tout le monde sait ça. Il faut pas croire tout ce qu'il y a écrit dans tes livres tu sais!

Le sabreur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rire qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière sa serviette de table. Il était pas croyable ce gosse. Il venait de faire la morale à l'archéologue comme le ferait un papa à son enfant rêveuse et en plus pour une fois Sanji le chevalier servant avait osé contredire sa _Robin d'amour_. Tous les membres de l'équipage, mis à part Luffy que rien ne pouvait perturber pendant un repas, dévisagèrent le petit et plus encore le grand truc vert mort de rire.

-Hum..., s'étira Ace aux poings ardents après sa sieste, ben vous en faites des têtes tous, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

…

-Zoro, j'ai froid...

-Hum..., grogna le vert en se débattant dans son hamac pas vraiment prévu pour deux personnes aussi petites soient-elles. D'une main, il piqua la couverture de Usopp. Le grand pif ronflait tellement fort qu'il n'allait pas s'en rendre compte avant le lendemain matin de toutes façons. Il la donna au petit qui s'emmitoufla jusqu'au bout du nez.

-C'est bon? Allez arrête de remuer comme un asticot et dors maintenant!

-Zoro...

-Quoi encore?, râla le vert à deux doigts de pousser ce sale gamin par terre. Quelle idée il avait eu de le laisser dormir avec lui aussi.

-Non rien. Fais de beau rêves Marimo!

-Du Sourcil, si tu fermes pas les yeux dans la minute, je t'envoies dormir entre Brook et Franky, c'est compris. Mini Cook mais maxi emmerdeur celui là!

Dans la nuit, Zoro se leva pour aller prendre son tour de garde. Il poussa le petit blotti contre lui avec le peu de douceur dont il était capable et se dirigea vers la vigie.

-Putain t'es à la bourre !, lui lança Portgas D Ace qui éclairait le bateau grâce aux flammes que produisait son propre corps.

-Je suis là, c'est ce qui compte non ?, répliqua le vert avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami. Tu peux aller te coucher maintenant monsieur Torche !

-Tu vas encore me charrier longtemps avec ça ?

-Au moins jusqu'à ta mort !

-Ah Sanji, je le retiens celui-là. Il a de la chance d'être si petit tiens... Au fait, ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous. Enfin il essaie plus de t'assassiner au moins.

-Je me demande si je préférerais pas, marmonna le vert entre ses dents.

-Toi, t'es jamais content ma parole. Hé c'est quoi ton souci bébé ?

-Pendant le repas quand tu dormais, il m'a demandé si je voulais bien être son grand frère, comme toi avec Luffy, et je suis resté comme un con sans savoir quoi lui dire.

-Ben pourquoi tu lui a pas juste dit oui. Il s'en rappellera pas dans deux jours.

-Justement, ça vaut pas le coup. Demain on va recommencer à se battre comme des chiffonniers, ça sera comme si rien ne s'était passé et...

-Vous êtes déjà comme des frères!

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Portgas!

-Oh mais Zoro, qu'est-ce-que tu crois! Luffy au début je pouvais pas l'encadrer. Il me suivait partout et je lui mettais des raclées pas passibles pour qu'il arrête de me suivre comme un petit chien. Ça a duré plus de trois mois. Après on a appris à s'aimer mais on se battait toujours. Toi et Sanji, c'est de l'amour vache, mais de l'amour quand même!

-Mouais..., répondit le bretteur pas vraiment convaincu par la tirade du grand brun qui avait déjà quitté la vigie d'un bond, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Un léger bruit de pas parvint aux oreilles du bretteur qui commençait à se laisser bercer par le sommeil vu que rien ne se montrait à l'horizon. Malgré l'obscurité il distinguait une forme vaporeuse qui avançait sur le pont du Sunny.

-Ce sont les lâches qui se cache ! Montrez-vous si il y a quelqu'un !, prévint-il tout en sortant son sabre de son étui. Si un intrus avait osé profiter de sa petite sieste pour se glisser à bord, il allait le payer cher, même dans le noir.

-Mais non Zoro, c'est moi! N'aies pas peur !, le rassura la voix familière du mini Cook. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait debout à une heure pareille celui là ? Il devrait être au lit avec son pouce dans le bec, comme tous les gamins quoi !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux encore ?, grommela le vert en entendant l'enfant grimper à l'échelle. Sanji se présenta devant lui recouvert de la grande couette de Usopp.

-C'est que... J'aime pas être tout seul!, expliqua le gosse qui faisait encore sa petite moue pour faire flancher le bretteur.

-Mais t'es pas tout seul. Il y a Usopp dans la chambre.

-Pff, c'est pas lui qui va me protéger, répliqua le Cook parfaitement lucide malgré son jeune âge.

-Ben tu peux aller dans la grande chambre avec Ace, Luffy et les autres.

-Oui mais il y a Brook... et puis... c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Le vert laissa sa tête cogner contre le mât du bateau tandis que la voix de Portgas résonnait dans sa tête. _Je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer, il me suivait partout, de l'amour vache mais de l'amour quand même !_

-Dis Zoro, demanda l'enfant en venant s'asseoir auprès du manieur de sabres immobile, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Tu sais, si tu veux pas être mon grand frère c'est pas grave, bredouilla-t-il des sanglots plein la voix.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, répliqua Zoro sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Alors ça veut dire que t'es mon grand frère ! Pour toujours !

-Pour toujours, répéta le vert au petit avec lequel il acceptait de créer ce lien si particulier même si ce n'était que pour 24 heures.

Il avait dit toujours et alors ? Sanji ne s'en rappellerait certainement pas un fois redevenu adulte et il n'y avait pas d'autre témoin, donc ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, si ?

-Tu sais, si je veux pas dormir tout seul c'est parce que si j'ai pas une présence qui me rassure, ben je fais le même cauchemar de la solitude et de la faim. Tout ça c'est à cause de ce fichu rocher...

-Chut, dis rien je la connais déjà cette histoire, répliqua Zoro en essuyant de son pouce les larmes de Sanji et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tête, Un grand frère ça sait tout, non? Allez dors, je suis là maintenant !

Le gamin étonné accepta la marque d'affection que lui donnait son nouveau grand frère. Il se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux l'air apaisé après cette journée épuisante.

Zoro observait avec amusement le marmot qui maîtrisait déjà parfaitement l'art de la sieste assise.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris de dire oui. Il savait d'avance que ça allait mal finir.

Le vert fixa le ciel sombre où semblait se dessiner le visage de Kuina. À elle aussi il lui avait fait une promesse elle aussi il l'avait perdu, comme il allait perdre Sanji ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se liait à quelqu'un, cette personne lui était enlevée sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ?

Maudit le démon des mers. Referme à clé la porte de ton cœur. Blinde-le de granit marin et ne laisse personne y pénétrer.

C'est ton destin, pas le droit d'être faible quand on prétend vouloir devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde. Tu es Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirates. Ta tête vaut 160 millions de Berry, ton cœur... pas un clou ! Il faut se faire une raison... Mais personne ne sait à part toi Kuina, personne.

 **...**

-Ah! Bon sang! Qu'est-ce-que je fous là moi !

Zoro sentit son corps s'envoler et son dos frapper violemment le bastingage du Sunny. Il ouvrit un œil pour constater ce qu'il savait déjà: Sanji l'emmerdeur national était de retour et visiblement il était en forme vu le bordel qu'il foutait à lui tout seul.

-Oi, calme ta joie Cook!

-Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que je viens de me réveiller la tête contre ton épaule, c'est un cauchemar ou quoi?, s'insurgea le blond en frottant énergiquement sa joue, l'air dégoûté.

-Je suis pas sûr que ta petite nature supporte la vérité Du Sourcil!, l'avertit le vert en s'étirant. Il avait superbement bien dormi si l'on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il aurait dû monter la garde lorsqu'il avait pris la place de Ace dans la nuit.

-C'est ça, fait le malin! Et puis où sont passés ces fichues clopes?, gueula-t-il en farfouillant les poches de son costume qui avait repris ses proportions originales.

-Si je te le disais, t'en croirais pas un mot de toutes façons vu comme tu es borné.

-Croire un crétin comme toi, il faudrait être fou pour le faire!

-C'est ça. Allez de l'air, rends-toi utile et va plutôt nous faire à bouffer. C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu nous sers!, répliqua le vert à qui il avait filé la migraine.

-C'est bien toi qui peux me dire ça la marmotte! Je vous jure, il faut que je sois patient avec un équipage de bras cassés comme ça. Heureusement que ma _Nami-chérie_ et ma _Robin d'amour_ sont là pour éclairer mes journées. Parce que l'autre face de chou là, il n'y a rien à en tirer, bougonna le cuistot en descendant par l'échelle. Il réajusta sa cravate et se dirigea vers sa sacrée sainte cuisine.

Finalement, tout était redevenu normal à bord du Sunny et le vert n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : _oublier._ Facile hein? Enfin en théorie.

-Et c'est là que le grand Capitaine Usopp t'a sauvé des griffes de la teigneuse aux cheveux roses. T'aurais vu ça, elle en était verte de peur !

-Alors c'est vrai, j'avais dix ans ?

-Yo oh, c'est très sérieux mon très cher Sanji et on a même des preuves.

-Ah, malheur, horreur et damnation! Le grand Usopp fait une crise aiguë du _je-ne-me-souviens-de-rien-même-sous-la-torture_ , blêmit le long nez face au regard de killer que lui adressait Sanji, sans parler de sa semelle qui martelait le sol.

-Ouais Bro, tu m'arrivais à peine au genou, tu gesticulais dans tous les sens et t'avais trouvé un Super copain: impossible de te décoller de Zoro ! Regarde plutôt...

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en se voyant gamin mais surtout en se découvrant grimpé sur les épaules du bretteur ou pire, en train de faire la sieste dans ses bras.

-Pitié, dites-moi qu'il y a trucage !

-Yo oh, mon cher Coq, laisse-moi te dire que c'est la vérité. Je l'ai vu, de mes yeux vu, même si techniquement...

-C'est bon, épargne-moi la suite Brook. Hé toi!, dit-il soudain en pointant le sabreur d'un index menaçant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ça ?

-T'arrêtais pas de me suivre comme un petit toutou. T'aurais voulu quoi, que je t'en colle une tous les deux mètres peut-être? Et puis t'étais tellement chiant, et capricieux en plus! À chaque fois qu'on te disais quelque chose qui te plaisais pas, tu te mettais à chouiner comme une gonzesse ! Le cuistot était là, bouche bée, cherchant du regard un peu de soutien et surtout la vérité auprès de ses autres nakama.

-Arg, ne me regarde pas comme ça Sanji, je suis amnésique! J'ai rien vu, rien entendu, PITIE, hurla le long pif tout en quittant la cuisine en trombe.

-Franky, je veux tous les clichés et les pellicules tout de suite, dit le blond dans un grand sourire avant de s'énerver comme jamais, sinon je démonte la boîte à conserve qui te sert de corps en pièces si petites qu'il faudra un détecteur de métaux et environ un demi siècle pour que tu retrouve ton apparence normale, c'est bien clair ?

-Pas la peine de s'énerver, bro, c'était juste pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire et histoire de tester l'efficacité de la Franky mini caméra.

-TOUT DE SUITE !, brailla le Cook hors de lui.

Tous quittèrent la cuisine, laissant le bretteur seul avec le coléreux à la jambe noire. Il était en train de faire la vaisselle en sifflotant le dernier tube à la mode. Zoro profita de son inattention pour planquer une photo dans son haramaki avant qu'elles ne terminent leur courte vie en tas de cendres. Finalement, il préférait _se souvenir_.

Il se leva sans un mot, direction son entraînement matinal vu que rien de bien palpitant ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon même si Grand Line était imprévisible. Lorsque sa main se trouva sur la poignée, le Cook lui lança un regard.

Un autre lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans la salle de bain, encore un autre au repas de midi. Un regard soutenu, bleu des mers du sud, presque mélancolique.

-Oh venez voir tout le monde. Une île! Attention le futur roi des pirates débarque !

-Luffy, calme-toi. On va se faire repérer avant même d'avoir jeté l'ancre! Il a toujours été comme ça ?, s'exaspéra Nami qui avait réduit Luffy au silence d'un coup de poing.

-Toujours!, ricana Portgas-D-Ace avec sa décontraction habituelle tout en passant amicalement ses bras autour des épaules frêles de son ami blond fraîchement retrouvé.

Un dernier regard bleu océan et Zoro comprit : _Je me souviens de tout !_

 **TBC**

 **Playlist :** J'ai dix ans (A. Souchon)

Sanji _demande à parler en privé à l'auteure :_ Psitt! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'il arrive des trucs pas possibles !

Moi : Parce que tu es tellement craquant quand tu es petit Sanji-kun

Zoro _pas content (et peut-être un poil jaloux mais chut)a des réclamations :_ Ouais et à propos, je croyais que c'était moi le héros de cette fiction. Alors pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression de m'être encore fait voler la vedette par cette espèce d'abruti permanenté du sourcil. Et puis, c'était pas moi ton chouchou d'ailleurs ?

Moi _face à un dilemme cornélien :_ …...

Sanji : Que veux-tu Marimo, je suis M. Prince, mon charme s'impose naturellement.

Zoro _qui s'approche dangereusement :_ Tu parles, tout ce qui s'impose, c'est ta connerie sans fin. Et il y avait pas besoin de vingt pages pour s'en rendre compte.

Moi : T'en fais pas Zoro-chou, tu seras la vedette du prochain épisode. Tout le monde sera aux petits soins pour toi, même le grand capitaine Ussop.

Ussop _montre le bout de son nez :_ Ah ah, on parle de moi. Il faut dire que je suis tellement populaire que tout le monde...

Zoro _qui le pousse:_ Dégage de là long pif, c'est moi la star ici! Tu disais...

Moi _reine du complot :_ Tout le monde va te dorloter, te chouchouter. Et si t'es sage tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux à tes nakama... hi hi hi

 _Sanji :_ Hors de question que je laisse cette tête de brocoli me donner des ordres!Usopp, _blanc comme un linge :_ Ah, mes jambes au secours! Je viens d'être frappé de plein fouet par la maladie du _je-ne-veux-pas-aller-au-chapitre-suivant._

Zoro _qui en tient un pas la salopette et l'autre par la cravate :_ Ordre de l'auteure, c'est moi le chef alors au boulot bande de débiles !

Ace _profite de leur départ et fait un clin d'œil à l'auteure :_ Si tu arrives pas à choisir entre Sanji et Zoro. J'ai la solution idéale pour toi : Portgas-D-Ace !

Zoro _qui traîne Ace derrière lui par le galon de son chapeau_ : Oh on se calme _De la Torche_ , c'est moi son chouchou ! Déjà qu'on t'a ressuscité, estime-toi heureux ! Comme si j'avais besoin de toi dans mes pattes en plus de ton frangin, tiens.

Moi _qui les regarde partir en soupirant :_ Ah c'est beau l'amitié quand même! Bye !


End file.
